Rebel Quinn
by mesk24
Summary: New school year, new Quinn. Side Brittana. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**AN:** There will be some Finn bashing for the sake of the story. Hope you guys like it. There's much more to come, so stick around. Please review.

**Rebel Quinn**

Another school year was beginning at McKinley High and once again its hallways were been flooded by students.

When Quinn arrived, like always, the sea of students parted to let their queen pass by them however they were shocked by the girl's new look. She was all in black and her hair was pink. Quinn smirked liking the attention she was getting but she kept an "I don't give a fuck" attitude.

As soon as the still-partly-blonde got to her locker she noticed Finn and Rachel walking distractedly, laughing at each other with their arms linked. The Manmountain hadn't even seen Quinn standing there when he saw Rachel looking at someone with her mouth agape.

"Rachel, What's wr-" He was cut off when the brunette said:

"Oh. Hello Quinn! I gather you had an interesting summer. You look awesome by the way, pink really suits you."

"Thank you Rachel," Quinn didn't feel the need to call the tiny brunette by those awful names anymore, she simply didn't want to drag other people down that was the Cheerios thing. "Yeah, you could say my summer was interesting and I guess yours was," She looked at Finn with scrutinizing eyes and moved back to Rachel, "Mm, nice. I guess your summer was nice."

"Yes! It was very nice indeed!" Rachel said flushing a bit looking at her boyfriend.

'Urgh', Quinn mentally gagged, 'I'm _not_ going to stay here and listen to this!'.

"So yeah, good for you. Bye."

"Bye! We'll see you in Glee!" Rachel said excitedly, she was so happy Quinn had been nice to her.

"Wouldn't count on that." Quinn said leaving them behind.

Rachel, who had a smile plastered on her face, frowned at Quinn's words.

"Wait! What?" Rachel screamed, but the girl was already gone.

Later that same day Quinn was ditching some stupid class by the bleachers smoking a cigarette and enjoying the cool breeze that was circulating there when she heard someone making a sound of approval, when she looked over to where the sound had come, she saw Santana looking hot as ever in her Cheerios uniform.

"Back on the squad huh?" Quinn asked turning her head again as if the Latina wasn't worth of her attention.

"And you aren't," Santana answered getting close to Quinn and stealing her cigarette.

"Hey!" Quinn complained "Give it back!"

"Oh please, Metal Barbie, I know you have more." Santana said scowling.

Quinn gave the Latina her best Ice Queen glare, growled and moved to get another cigarette from her backpack.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Quinn asked leaning in one of the metal bars of the bleacher.

"Just wanted to see if the rumors were true."

"What rumors?"

"That you had gone mental," Santana said smirking, "and they were true after all."

"Fuck off Santana." Quinn replied not really caring about what people said about her.

"Mm, kitty gain claws over the summer. Me gusta." The Latina said taking in the whole sight of her ex-captain.

"I thought you preferred taller blondes who dance like no other…" Quinn said knowing that she had hit a chord. But instead of looking angry Santana simply nodded and said:

"Yeah, I used to until I realized there was nothing there left for me. I mean, she's my best friend. That's all."

"Got it. Sorry San."

"It's okay, I got over it… I hope." The last part was said in a whisper but Quinn didn't fail to hear it.

"You'll find someone that will make you the happiest person on earth San, I know that."

"Thanks Q. But how about you? Found anyone special on your vacation? By the way, where the hell did you disappear to?" Santana asked remembering all the times she needed her friend but she was nowhere to be found.

Quinn laughed at her friend, "Sorry I wasn't around S. I went to my aunt's house in LA. And yes, I've found people… I wouldn't call them special, but certainly fun."

Santana smirked at the answer she got, "Not so holy after all huh, Celibacy Club president?"

Both girls laughed out loud at the idea of any of them being part of such a ridiculous club.

"Tell me about these 'fun people'," Santana asked.

"Well, there isn't much to tell actually. I met a couple of cool guys, they were really nice."

"Did they try to get on your pants?"

"What do you think?" Quinn deadpanned.

"Did you let them?" Santana asked getting more interested in the story.

"No. I mean, we did stuff like grinding, some dry humping and stuff but we didn't have sex." Quinn was already preparing herself to hear Santana saying that she wasn't fun, that she had to have let them in her pants but was surprised with her comment.

"Good."

"What?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that! Look, I'm done with the whole 'slut' thing. It hurts too much to let yourself be played around. When I slept with Finnoscence last year and after it he said he didn't feel anything because it meant nothing, because _I_ meant nothing, I was done."

Quinn was looking at the Latina so intently that she didn't say anything, so Santana kept going.

"I told Brittany lies, like 'I prefer sex without feelings, without eye contact' because I couldn't deal with everything I felt for her, but I didn't believe my own words. Sex with Britt was wonderful Q, not because she was a girl, but because I knew I could give myself entirely to her, because I cared if I was hurting or not, if she felt satisfied or not – which she always did fyi – that's what matter you know? I learned the hard way to respect myself, my body, my feelings."

Hearing Santana talk like that brought tears to Quinn's eyes, but she batted them away. She was so proud of her friend.

"I'm so happy for you San! So you've come to terms with your sexuality?"

"Yes. I'm a hundred percent gay."

"All that, huh?" Quinn smirked.

"Yep, all that!" Both girls laughed. "I missed you Q."

"I missed you too S. Now let me finish my story."

"Okay." Santana closed her mouth and listened to what her friend had to say.

"So, there were these two guys and I also met this awesome girl called Emily."

".! A girl?" Santana asked incredulous.

Quinn blushed a little, smiled and nodded.

"Yes, a girl."

"So _that's_ why you said you weren't '_that into that_' when we were in New York! You just didn't want to have sex, but you do like girls! Oh My God!"

Quinn laughed at her friend's excitement and said:

"Yes, that's why I said that. We had so much fun and before you ask: no I did not have sex with her either, but like with guys we did stuff."

"That's so awesome Q! Welcome to the club! " Santana was laughing freely, that was simply too good news! She wasn't alone after all!

"Mm, thanks I guess," Quinn said as she continued, "And meeting Emily and letting myself feel things for her led me to do a lot of thinking…"

"What is it Q? You can tell me, I won't make fun of you."

"Yeah, right…"

"Hey! This is serious business! I'm not that much of a bitch!"

"If you say so… But anyways, after everything happened between Emily and me, I realized why I picked on Rachel for so long. In my sick subconscious, if I made everyone believe that she was not worth their attention nobody would want to date her… Something between the lines of 'if I can't have her, no one can', you know?"

"Berry? Rachel freaking Berry? Are you fucking with me?"

"S…"

"Sorry, sorry. Old habits die hard. Please, keep going."

"And that's why I was so mad when she started going after Finn, because I saw the way he looked at her. He wanted her and I just couldn't deal with that. Unfortunately it ended up happening anyway… Multiple times…" Quinn let out a sigh.

"And what are you going to do about it now?" Santana asked with her mind set on helping Quinn get her midget.

"What do you mean? I'm not going to do anything. She's happy with him S, I can't cause her more suffering than I already have."

"I see… I think you should go after her. We both know you're WAY better than Finnoscence will ever be, and trust when I say Q, when the person you love slips through your fingers the pain is almost unbearable, especially when you know you could have tried harder."

"Thanks S. I'll keep that in mind. I'll keep it to myself, but the moment I see he's hurting her in any way, I'll bring my 'A' game. How about that?"

"That's sounds reasonable. You can count on me Q, I'll help you in whichever way you need me to."

"Thank you. You can count on me too S."

"I know. C'mon, it's time for glee. Let's go."

"I'm out S. I can't be in that room when they're singing happily at each other. It's too much."

"Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind?" Santana asked knowing that Glee Club without Quinn would be even more boring and they would lose a valuable voice.

"Sorry, but no."

"Okay. See you then."

"See ya."

And with that they parted their ways, Santana headed back to school while Quinn went to the parking lot, entered her car and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**AN:** Wow! Thank you guys for adding this story to your 'favorite story' and 'story alert' lists! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Please, keep reviewing :]

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel Quinn<strong>

**Chapter Two**

"What do you mean 'she's not coming back'?" Rachel asked Santana who had just broken the news to the other gleeks.

"I meant what I said Berry. Quinn's not coming back to Glee." Santana tried to put an annoyed face on, but she was finding Rachel's disappointment way too interesting.

"Why?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know, okay? And even if I did, it's not my place to tell you."

"Since when you take into consideration what's it to you to tell or not?" Finn asked.

"Wow, congratulations Neanderthal! That was a long sentence you formulated there!" Santana replied starting to lose her patience.

"We can't win without her," Kurt said, "Even with Blaine joining us, we need her female voice."

"Yeah, we need her." Tina agreed.

Santana observed Rachel walk over to her usual chair on the first role and sit there quietly.

"Look, you're welcome to try and go change her mind, but I know for sure that she's not coming back," The Latina said to all the gleeks, "Oh, and I don't know if you've noticed, but she's way more badass than she has ever been, so if I were you, I wouldn't piss her off."

"Guys, why don't you try talking to her?" Mr. Schue said, "But we have to prepare ourselves in case her decision is final. Try to find other people to join the club and we will work harder than ever."

Santana sat on her chair beside Kurt, grabbed her cellphone and shot a quick text message to Quinn:

**To Q: every1 misses u. especially a certain midget…**

The Latina knew Quinn would reprimand her for calling Rachel a midget.

**To S: stop calling her that! Srsly, she misses me?**

**To Q: whipped much? Lol**

**To S: _|_**

Santana was trying hard to contain her laughter after she saw 'the finger' that Quinn had sent her, 'Oh my God, she's such a dork!' Santana thought.

The next day, when Quinn was getting the books she would need for her classes Mike approached her.

"Hey Quinn." He said not very sure of himself even though he had a nice friendship with the girl.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" She replied cheerfully.

"Mm, nothing really."

"Okay then…" Quinn turned around, made a 'what the hell was that' face and started to walk away.

"Hold up!" Mike said running to catch up with her. "Why won't you go back to Glee?"

Quinn sighed.

"I don't know Mike, I just don't want to. Can we leave it at that?"

"No? I'll buy you a new Pokemon game for your Gameboy if you come back!"

Quinn laughed at the sweet boy, 'Tina really is a lucky girl' she thought. "I'm sorry Mike, that's not gonna change my mind. But thanks for the offer."

Mike threw his hands up in defeat and walked with her to their homeroom.

On the second period it was Tina and Mercedes who tried to convince Quinn to go back, but once again she declined it.

By lunch almost everyone had tried to convince the ex-Cheerio to rejoin the club but no one succeeded. 'Neither Finn, Puck or Rachel came to talk to me,' Quinn thought, 'Oh, scratch that, here comes Puck'.

"Hey there baby mamma."

"Seriously Puck, would you stop that already?" Quinn scowled at the boy. She was really fond of him, but she absolutely hated when he called her that, it made her think about Beth.

"Sorry. Come back to Glee Quinn, we all miss you," he said in a serious voice.

"Sorry Puck, no can do."

"Look, this is our only chance to be noticed by great people. When we get to nationals this year we will kick ass and people will talk about us, they'll want us to be part of their colleges or they'll want us to sign record deals. Don't you want to make our daughter proud of us?"

'Ouch! That was a low blow!' Quinn thought getting angry. "SHE'S NOT OURS NOAH!" She screamed in frustration, "Why won't you get that? She's gone and I'm trying to live my life the best way I can without losing my fucking mind! So don't you come up to me and bring her up! That's not fucking fair!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It wasn't my intention." Puck said stepping back. He sighed and said:

"I'm really sorry. Would come to the yard and see us performe? We're trying to get other people to join the club and it would be awesome to have you there."

Quinn regretted yelling at him, but he was so stupid and naïve sometimes.

"Yeah, I'll go," she said in soft tone.

When they got to the yard, Santana ran to meet them and pulled Quinn to aside.

"What are you doing here?" The Latina asked in a hushed voice looking over her shoulder.

"What's the problem? Puck said you guys wanted me here." Quinn said feeling confused.

"Yeah, yeah, we do but that's not the point. Fuck. Look, the song we're going to perform -"

"Let me guess," Quinn cut in, "It will be led by Rachel and Finn?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for caring S, but I think I can handle it. It'll just be a few minutes and I won't have to see it ever again. I owe you guys this much." Quinn explained.

"If you say so." And with that Santana was gone.

Quinn took a sit on the concrete steps and watched the performance begin.

The moment the music began, she saw Rachel and Finn close to one another being provocative. 'Okay, now I get what Santana was trying to say'. They were trying a new approach from last year. They were being sexy and provocative like they had being when they sang 'Push it' and 'Toxic'.

Quinn wasn't paying attention to the music, the only thing on her mind was that she was getting sexually frustrated watching Rachel dance around that pole she called boyfriend. 'How did I ever date that guy?' she asked herself, 'Okay Fabray, grab a cigarette. Smoking will take your mind off things.'

Quinn lit her cigarette and decided to pay attention to Santana who was dancing with Blaine a few steps in front of her. 'Damn, Santana is so beautiful… Wait, what? Yeah, I guess that's my queue to get the hell out of here.'

The pink-haired girl moved and the crowd parted. Before she reached the stairs she threw her cigarette away, she didn't even noticed that it fell on the piano that was accompanying the Glee club on the version of whichever song they were singing.

Quinn was sitting under a tree near the football field with her eyes closed and her ear buds on blasting Jimi Hendrix. She felt that she was no longer alone so she opened her eyes, and there she was, a _very_ mad Rachel Berry.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Rachel screamed at her.

"What did I do?" Quinn asked getting confused once again.

"You know what I'm talking about! You set our piano on fire!"

"I did what?" Quinn asked rising to her feet.

"You heard me! You threw your cigarette on the piano! I saw you! And by the way, smoking Quinn? That's such a disgusting habit and it'll damage your vocal chords!" Rachel said hurriedly.

"I didn't do it on propose! I didn't look where I was throwing it! I wouldn't put you in danger like that! And if I smoke or not that's my business Rachel!" Quinn screamed back. 'Wait, did I just say I wouldn't put _her_ in danger? Oh God, please don't let her notice that!'

"You didn't do it on propose?" Rachel asked shrinking a bit, her anger going away.

"Of course not Rachel! Why would you even think that?" Quinn asked a little hurt.

"I saw you, but I didn't see where you were looking at. And I've been hearing so many things about you lately, Finn said that you - " Rachel stopped before she could finish her sentence realizing that she might have done a big mistake by mentioning her boyfriend. Too late, though.

"What. Did. That. Manchild. Say. Rachel?" Quinn's hands were in fists, she was so angry that her nails were digging into her skin.

"Quinn, calm down, please." Rachel pleaded when she saw the other girl shaking in anger.

Quinn breathed in and out closing her eyes. She didn't want to scare the brunette.

"What did he say Rachel?" The blondish girl asked a little calmer.

"He said he heard the other football players saying that you were doing drugs all summer, having s-" Rachel stopped once again, afraid of what Quinn would do if she finished.

"Having what? Rachel, I promise I won't do anything to you. Tell me."

"That you were having sex with whoever asked you to." Rachel was looking at her feet now.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT MANCHILD!"

"Please Quinn, calm down. And he wasn't saying anything, he just reported to me what he heard when I asked him if he knew why you wouldn't go back to Glee."

'Oh, so she was concern about me,' Quinn thought momentarily forgetting her anger, but not for very long.

"SO WHAT? He was 'reporting' those lies to _you_ of all people!"

"Why do you care that he reported it to me?" Rachel asked daring to look at Quinn's eye. She saw those beautiful hazel eyes flip from anger to an expression close to a dear caught in the headlights.

"Mm…" 'think Fabray, think!', "Because you're my daughter's sister! If I'd ever want to have any kind of relationship with her, do you really think Shelby would let me if she heard from you or from Finnoscence himself that I was doing drugs and sleeping around?"

She wasn't telling a lie, now that she thought about it, it would really be a problem if Shelby heard those rumors.

"You're right Quinn. I didn't believe him though, not fully that is. We might not be friends but I like to think that I know you a bit. And the bit I know goes against everything I've been hearing." Rachel said honestly.

"Thank you Rachel." As all the anger ran from her body, Quinn sat on the ground feeling really bad about this whole situation. She thought that after Rachel had made everything clear she would leave, but she was surprised when the tiny brunette sat beside her.

"Why won't you come back to Glee?" Rachel asked softly.

Quinn was quiet for a second before punching the ground, making the girl beside her to flinch.

"I just can't go back Rachel, I can't tell you why, but I just can't." Quinn looked into those warm brown eyes with such pain that Rachel wanted to reach out and hug the girl, but she figured it would be too close for comfort.

"You know you can tell me what it is right? I swear I'm not going to tell. I've grown, I'm not the same Rachel from last year."

"Thanks Rachel. If I ever feel okay with it, you'll be the first to know. Well, actually second, Santana already knows." Quinn said softly looking at Rachel and thinking about her best friend.

"She said she didn't know anything!" Rachel said getting angry at the Latina but smiling when she heard Quinn laughing.

"She said that because I asked her to. Don't be mad at her. She's grown too Rach, you should try to ease your way to her. We don't have a lot of friends and it would be nice to have you around." 'Damn it! Where's this coming from? Did she notice that I called her Rach? Oh My God, Santana is gonna kill me!', Quinn thought. "Please don't tell her I told you that!"

Rachel giggled and Quinn could swear that her heart skipped a bit.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her." Rachel got a lot more serious and asked, "She changed because of Brittany isn't it?"

"Mm, I don't feel comfortable discussing her things Rach. Why don't you ask her?" 'Damn it! Rach again? Good one Fabray.'

"Yeah, right. Like that's happening any time soon." Rachel laughed. "So, why the drastic change in wardrobe? Feel free not to answer." The brunette asked genuinely curious but still kind of nervous about actually having a conversation with Quinn.

"Well, I needed it. It started in New York when I cut my hair, but it was just the beginning." Quinn started to explain. "My whole wardrobe reflected the girl my parents wanted me to be, well, the girl my father wanted me to be and my mom just followed suit."

Rachel nodded and encouraged her to go on.

"When I was at my aunt's house in LA, I had enough space and freedom to start figuring out who I really am and who I want to be. I don't want to look back in my life and regret the whole journey you know? I want to look back see the mistakes I made and probably will make from now on and not regret it, because at least I tried to make it right. I can't stand the idea of not being happy because I followed what an ignorant, narrow-minded son of a bitch told me was the truth."

"Although I do not approve the cursing Quinn, I totally understand you." Rachel said quietly.

"You do?"

"Of course! At first I only listened to the stories my fathers told me, from when they were coming out and then when they set their minds on raising a family in this pit of a town." Rachel stopped for a moment, indignation taking over her features but then it soothed and she continued, "And then came high school: people judging me by my looks, my clothe selection, by my attitude. I know what you mean when you talk about abandoning other people's standards because I've been doing it since the day I was born."

Rachel had such a determined expression on her face, like she knew she was meant for greatness and nothing could hold her back that Quinn couldn't help but feel wooed.

"How did you get so strong Rachel?" Quinn asked looking at her with nothing but admiration in her eyes.

"Strong?" Rachel asked in disbelief, "I'm not strong Quinn, I'm just a dreamer and I'll not rest until I've reached my goal. You are the strong one."

"Rachel, I've done despicable things to you, which I'm truly and deeply sorry for. I've played with Finn and Sam, I told Coach Sylvester about Santana's boob job and got pregnant because I let some boy get me drunk and 'woo' me by saying that I wasn't fat!" Quinn sighed, "How's that being strong?"

"First of all, thank you for the apology, you're forgiven. Second of all: you overcame and outgrew everything you just said, Quinn! You are one of the strongest people I know, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." They heard the bell ringing and Rachel got up to leave and so did Quinn.

"Thank you for believing in me Rachel."

The brunette blushed and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to class. Are you coming?"

"No, I guess I'll skip this one. It's only second day of school, I doubt they'll teach anything useful." Quinn answered.

"That's not right Quinn!" Rachel said frowning, "But I'll let you know if you missed anything."

"Thanks Rach."

"You know, I really like that."

"That what?" Quinn asked missing the point.

"The sound of you calling me Rach." Now was Quinn's turn to blush heavily, "Please, come back to Glee. It's not the same without you."

"I'll think about it." Quinn answered biting her lower lip.

"That's already something." Rachel turned around to leave but stopped on her tracks and turned back around.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Can I give you a hug?" Rachel asked looking at her feet.

Quinn could not believe what she had just heard. Rachel was still looking down, so she took the opportunity to grin like an idiot, do an internal happy dance and hug the life out of the brunette.

Rachel gasped at the surprise attack, but melted on the warm embrace. After long seconds Quinn let the diva go and she ran in order to not be late for class, leaving Quinn alone with her daydreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or nothing else mentioned.

**AN:** I love you all, seriously! Thank you so much for the kind words. The story is flowing in my head so it's been really 'easy' and fun to write it. Keep the reviews going and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Rebel Quinn**

**Chapter Three**

Another day began at McKinley High. Rachel was talking with Finn by her locker only paying half attention to what her boyfriend was saying because she was way too busy noticing what Quinn was wearing: black shorts with red suspenders, a white t-shirt and black Vans.

It looked like Quinn was really happy; she was moving her head like she was dancing to the song she was listening to while gathering the books for the day.

"Rach? Are you listening to me?" Finn asked waving his right hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Finn, I got distracted. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that yesterday at football practice, Coach Beistie made us - " Rachel was really trying to pay attention this time but her eyes wondered off and saw Azimio walking straight in Quinn's direction holding a slushie.

Since the blonde had her ear buds on screaming to try to alert her would do no good, so Rachel left Finn talking to himself and did something she never thought she would do: she walked over to Azimio, who didn't even see her coming, and pushed the big cup to his face making the football player immediately stop on his tracks.

Feeling the commotion going on around her, Quinn took off her ear buds and heard Azimio screaming:

"Look what you did to me you little slut! Your life is over! You hear me? Your life is over!"

Quinn saw Rachel glued the place she was standing shaking with fear. She wanted to intervene, to help the brunette, but her boyfriend was there moving to where the jock was yelling at his girl.

"Hey Azimio, back off dude."

"Back off? Why don't you take your little whore and teach her who she is? She needs to learn where she belongs to!"

"Seriously dude, don't make me do something that I'll regret." Finn tried again feeling awful for having to go against one of his fellow team mates.

"What you gonna do Hudson? Burst out singing and dancing? I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Quinn mumbled under her breath.

"I will get back at you for this RuPaul! You will pay for this!"

All of the sudden Azimio was on the ground groaning in pain with both hands on his crotch while Quinn was standing in front of him screaming:

"What are you going to do to her, huh? Are you that much of a coward to threat a girl half of your size? You're simply pathetic! And if you even _think_ about coming near Rachel, I'm gonna make you live your worst nightmare! You hear me?"

"Yes." Azimio said weakly.

"Good! As for you Finn, nice way to protect your girlfriend, maybe if you were a little more attentive she wouldn't have to listen to half of this. Grow a pair!" Quinn said huffing with anger.

"You know what? I don't need to listen to this! I'm outta here." Finn left without looking back, without taking his girlfriend with him.

As soon as Quinn turned to look at Rachel, all the anger left her and was replaced by concern. The blonde took Rachel's hand and led her to the nearest bathroom so they could talk without people eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Are you okay Rach?"

"Yes." The brunette answered in a small voice without looking at the other girl.

"Why did you do that Rachel? Why did you slush Azimio?"

"I didn't slush him, he was going to throw it at you and I couldn't scream to warn you because you had your ear buds on." Rachel said in one breathe.

"You did it to protect me?" Quinn asked in shock.

Rachel just nodded.

"Why?"

To that question Rachel raised her head and looked at Quinn like she had grown an extra head.

"Because no one deserves this kind of humiliation, Quinn."

"I do. I can't remember how many times I threw slushies or how many times I stood idly by watching other people slush you."

"Quinn," Rachel sighed and took one of the blonde's hands on hers, "God only knows how many times I wanted to throw a slushie at you and make you feel everything you made me feel, but you went through your own troubles, you suffered your own pain." Quinn was on the verge of tears but she didn't let herself cry.

"Look, I can't say that I trust you completely because of our past and I can't say that all the names you and Santana called me didn't hurt because they still do. But I'm willing to put it past me because anger only makes you grow bitter and it takes you nowhere. How about we start from scratch? Being pleasant to one another, no name calling, no slushies, no stealing each other's boyfriends, how does that sound?"

Quinn beamed at the plan.

"Sure Rach, it sounds perfect. I guess I owe you one for saving me from Azimio."

"N-" Rachel began to say 'no' but that evil mind of hers always worked fast, "Actually, yes, I do believe you owe me one and I know the perfect way for us to call it even." Rachel was smiling devilishly and Quinn believed she would agree to probably anything the brunette said in this moment.

"You come back to Glee and it's even."

Quinn's smile faltered.

"C'mon Quinn! Glee can help us fulfill our dreams, we can make it to New York, or you can go to LA or any other city you like, I know you're a straight A student." Rachel said with hopeful gleam on her eyes.

Quinn was lost in a daydream where the both of them were living in a tight New York apartment fighting about who's turn was it to take out the garbage. Quinn's lips turned into a shy smile and Rachel knew that, somehow, she got her wish.

"Okay," Quinn finally said, "I'll go back to Glee."

"Yay!" Rachel was jumping up and down hugging Quinn in the process. 'This girl will be the death of me' the blonde thought.

"Oh, sorry." Rachel said when she noticed she was hugging Quinn.

"It's okay Rach, you don't have to apologize it's just a hug." She answered in her sweetest voice.

They were both standing there awkwardly for a moment before Rachel spoke up, "I guess we should go. Why don't you prepare a song for your comeback? I'd love to know which song the new Quinn will choose."

"Okay, let's see about that." The blonde answered with a smirk already knowing which song she would perform, if was coming back she was coming back with style!

-/-/-/-

**The next day on Glee…**

"Welcome back Quinn! I'm very happy you're back!" Mr. Schue said excitedly.

"Thank you Mr. Schue."

"What made you change your mind bab- Quinn?" Puck corrected himself before he could piss off the blonde.

Quinn flushed a little and said, "Rachel convinced me to come back and I owed her one. We are even now Rachel!" Quinn said faking a frown.

"Yes! We're totally even!" Rachel said smiling sweetly.

"So guys, let's start our class!"

"Mm, Mr. Schue? Could I perform something I prepared?" Quinn asked.

"Sure Quinn! Take it away."

The blonde sat her iPod on the dock station and pressed play. Rachel, once again, noticed everything Quinn was wearing: her black Vans, black skinny jeans, red belt, white button up long sleeve shirt and black vest. Her pink hair gave the final touch to the look. Rachel definitely liked this new version of Quinn.

The brunette was only brought back to reality when she heard Quinn's voice singing:

**Can't stop thinkin' musta been trippin' this evening****  
><strong>**My mind is racing demons and all of my feelings are numb  
><strong>[Quinn began to dance around enjoying every beat of the song]

**Yeah and when I roll with my head in the wind****  
><strong>**And I feel like the king of the****  
><strong>**Dead men wishin' they had gotten together with you girl****  
><strong>**But you're a dirty little liar with a message of obsession to come****  
><strong>[The blonde looked pointedly at Rachel and subtly licked her lips]

**You've got your head in the clouds and your world's upside down****  
><strong>**Get away from the life you're living****  
><strong>**Get away from the man that's stealing your life****  
><strong>[Quinn looked at Finn with a disgusted expression and soon moved close to Santana pulling her to the middle of the classroom]  
><strong>Get away from the drugs you're taking<strong>**  
><strong>**Get away from the film of sex in your life****  
><strong>[She pulled Santana to her when she sang the last sentence, grinding their bodies together making every boy – and some girls - in the room feel a little hotter]

**Can't stop drinking I'm cold kicking and bleeding****  
><strong>**The wine is numbing feelings and all of my memories are gone  
><strong>[Quinn looked straight at Puck and he understood what she meant. He just turned his head and looked away]**  
><strong>

**Yeah and when I roll with my head in the wind****  
><strong>**And I feel like the king of the****  
><strong>**Dead men wishin' they had gotten together with you girl  
><strong>[Quinn moved once again toward Santana as if she was going to kiss her but let her hanging motioning 'no' with her finger when she sang the next line]**  
><strong>**But you're a dirty little liar with a message of obsession to come  
><strong>[Santana couldn't help but think how fun – and sexy - this 'new' Quinn was]****

**You've got your head in the clouds and your world's upside down****  
><strong>**Get away from the life you're living****  
><strong>**Get away from the man that's stealing your life****  
><strong>**Get away from the drugs you're taking****  
><strong>**Get away from the film of sex in your life  
><strong>[Quinn was behind Santana hugging her tight when the brunette got into the spirit of the song and walked away in a dramatic way as if Quinn was the bad thing she had to get away from]

**Get away, get away, get away****  
><strong>**Get away, get away, get away  
><strong>[Quinn ended the song on the ground looking like she had just been abandoned by the love of her life]

The blonde was panting when she finished and Santana ran to her hugging her friend.

"That was freaking awesome Q!" Santana said. "It definitely made me feel all hot; song and performance approved!"

"Wow Quinn, that was…" Mr. Schue weighted his words very carefully, "It was very interesting."

"Damn girl! Where were you hiding all that swagger?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know, I guess it was asleep inside of me." Quinn answered playfully smiling at Mercedes.

"It's probably the drug effects…" Finn muttered under his breath but it was a little too loud.

"What was that Finnoscence?" Santana asked already assuming her HBIC posture. Nobody trashed her friend like that!

"Yeah Finn, do have anything to say to me?" Quinn asked defiantly.

Finn crossed his arms and stayed quiet in his seat beside Rachel.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Quinn said glaring at him.

When she caught sight of Rachel adjusting herself on her chair, she simply had to ask:

"And you Rach, what did you think?"

Rachel took a moment to think.

"Mm, your vocal range was perfect for the song. You hit every note without losing a beat…"

Quinn mentally rolled her eyes, "What about the performance?"

"Well," Rachel bit her lower lip for a second and said, "It completely showed the new you and I liked it!" Rachel finished giving her 'Rachel Berry Megawatt smile'.

Quinn beamed and flushed at the brunette's answer. When they were moving back to their seats Santana whispered in her ear:

"You _so_ wanna get in her pants…"

The blonde felt her cheeks burn and rushed to her seat.

Mr. Schue told them that as an assignment for next week, they had to choose a partner and sing a song that expressed their shared feelings toward something or someone.

Without Brittany or any other 'significant other', Santana and Quinn gravitated to one another and they decided that they were going to meet at the Lopez residence later that evening to choose a song and catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** I forgot to write on the last chapter that the song I used was **'Dirty Little Thing' by Velvet Revolver**.

**AN2:** Thanks so much for the reviews, I like knowing what you guys are thinking. For those of you who were asking me to keep the story Faberry, read this chapter and tell me what you think – authors always have something planed ;] Enjoy!

**Rebel Quinn**

**Chapter Four**

"Hey Q, come in," Santana said greeting Quinn.

"Hija, is that Quinn?" Santana's mom, Sofía, asked coming from the kitchen to the hall.

"Hey Mrs. Lopez, how are you?" Quinn asked the older Lopez in her best manners.

"Oh God. You've really changed… A lot!" Sofía said with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Mom…" Santana muttered face palming.

Quinn laughed at her friend and said, "And you're looking as beautiful as ever Mrs. Lopez."

"Aw, that's very sweet of you to say Quinn and stop with all the 'Mrs' already!"

"Okay! We're going to my room mom." Santana said trying to get away from her mother.

"Okay, okay. If you girls need anything just ask."

"Thanks Mrs. Lopez."

Quinn followed Santana upstairs to her room.

"Seriously S, I always forget how beautiful your mom is." Quinn said sincerely.

"Oh my God, stop talking about my mom!" Santana said feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Aaw, is Tana feeling underappreciated?" Quinn asked using a baby voice to mock her friend.

"Maybe…" Santana answered in a whisper not looking at Quinn.

"Aw! Come here," Quinn said hugging Santana, "You're just as beautiful S," and she gave her a peck on the cheek.

Santana flushed a little but accepted the compliment.

"So, do you have any songs in mind?" The Latina asked going over to her bed, laying down and grabbing her laptop.

Quinn joined Santana and took her own laptop out of her backpack.

"I've thought about two, but one of them is just too out there, you know? People would be able to read into it and I'm not sure I want them to." Quinn said.

"Which song is that?"

"Mr. Brightside by The Killers. Have you ever heard?"

"No. What does the lyric say?" Santana asked.

"The guy is singing about seeing the girl he loves with another man and he starts to lose his mind." Quinn explained without looking at Santana, she knew the girl was studying her and at the same time thinking about her own feelings about Brittany and Artie.

"Yeah, maybe it's just a little out there." Santana finally said.

"How about you, have you thought about any songs?"

"No. I like the vibe you're in I'll go with whichever song you choose," Santana said, "What was the other one? You said you were thinking about two."

"It's Paranoid by- "

"Black Sabbath, I know."

Quinn stared at Santana as if saying 'how the heck do you know that?'.

"Oh please blondie, you're not the only one who listens to rock, my father loves Black Sabbath

I was raised listening to it."

"Oh, that's nice. I was raised listening to church hymns." Quinn said with a disgusted look on her face remembering all the times her father made her sit in their living room listening to the same songs over and over again.

"Hey, don't go there," Santana said knowing exactly where Quinn's mind had taken her, "Don't do that to yourself."

"Thanks San…" Quinn shook her head as to erase those memories and smiled, "So, you know the song, but have you ever paid any attention to the lyric?"

The girls spent about three hours working on their assignment and when they thought they were perfect, they decided to take a break.

Mrs. Lopez brought them some snacks and the girls were lazily spread across Santana's bed when the Latina spoke up.

"Q, do you really think I'll find someone that will make me happy?"

Quinn shifted on the bed so she could look straight into Santana's eye and said:

"Of course S. You're one of the hottest girls I've ever seen -"

"I know that…" Santana said never wasting an opportunity to flatter herself.

"…But you're also really smart and funny. And I know for a fact that when you're in love you do the impossible to make the other person feel like they are the only one for you, like there's nothing more important in the world than their wellbeing."

Santana let a tear run down her cheek and Quinn brushed it away with her thumb, softly caressing the Latina's cheek.

"Thanks Q." Santana said looking attentively into her friend's eye.

"Anytime." Quinn, who hadn't moved her hand from Santana's face, felt hypnotized by the Latina's stare. They ended up closing the distance between them, kissing each other for a few seconds. When they broke apart, both girls had their brows furrowed.

"Wow. That was awkward," Santana said still looking at Quinn.

"Totally," The blonde agreed.

"Want to _never_ do this again?"

"Yep!" Quinn said with a smile on her face. Her mind was kind in overdrive and she wanted to mess with her friend so she said, "But I might want to do it with your mom."

"Oh my God, Fabray! You suck!" Santana said scowling and pushing the other girl away from her. Quinn was having simply too much fun to stop.

"Why? I just wanna have a little fun…" Quinn smirked and ran her fingers lightly over the Latina's thigh.

"Geez! I think I like the old you better!" Santana glared slapping Quinn's hand away, she was about to yell profanities at her when something crossed her mind.

"You wanna have fun, huh? Well I do too, maybe I should give Berry a call and see what she's up to. I bet I can convince her to dump that giant she calls her boyfriend." It was Santana's turn to smirk.

"You wouldn't!" Quinn said with anger in her eyes.

"Oh yes I would, especially when a certain friend is being super douche!"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop!"

"Ha! Santana 1, Quinn 0!" Santana said laughing her ass off.

"Shut up S!" Quinn said trying to stay mad but Santana's laugh was too contagious.

"Okay, but seriously, aren't going to do something to get her?"

"Baby steps Lopez, baby steps. She already gave me a second chance, we're gonna build a friendship first. There's no way she would ever agree to go out with me if she doesn't trust me."

"You're right. But you should definitely do something about Finnoscence, he's really starting to piss me off!"

"I told you San, I can't do anything without a good reason. But I wouldn't hold you back if you decided to go all Lime Heights on his ass." The blonde said smiling.

"Oh, believe me, I'm really close to doing that."

A few more minutes went by and it was time for Quinn to go home.

**Meanwhile at the Berry's residence…**

Finn and Rachel were in her bedroom making out on her bed. Finn was lying over her trying to glide his hand under her shirt.

"Finn, stop it."

"C'mon Rach, we've been dating for three months now. Let's take it up a notch."

"No Finn," Rachel shoved him aside and she moved to straddle him, "You know if you get what you want now, you'll want more and I'm not ready for that yet."

"Please Rach, I'm the only one not get-" Finn stopped talking when he felt Rachel readjusting herself. The contact of her center on his had him mentally chanting 'mail man, mail man, mail man'.

"Finn, what were you saying?" Rachel asked not noticing what she was doing.

"Mm, that I'm the only one on the football team who's not getting any! Please baby, I'm not even asking for sex, but let's do something."

Rachel felt outraged, "That's so not true! Noah isn't 'getting any' either and you don't see him begging or pressuring Lauren!" The brunette was so pissed that she kept moving around and this time she heard him chant 'mail man' and make a strange face.

"Oh, for crying out loud Finn! I wasn't doing anything!"

"I'm sorry Rach, but you were moving around! I can't help it." Finn said with a flush on his face.

"Maybe, just maybe, if you didn't masturbate as much as I think you do, you wouldn't have this kind of problem." Rachel said feeling frustrated.

"Maybe if I got any I wouldn't have to give myself a hand!"

"That's it Finn! We're done! Get out of my house!" Rachel said standing by her bedroom's door waiting for him to move.

"Wait Rach, I'm sorry. Let's talk about it." Finn begged with his puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry but you haven't changed one bit since we last dated! I really like you Finn, but that's not enough, please get out."

"Okay Rachel. I'm sorry."

And with that Finn left and Rachel went back to her bed. She was kind of sad but not entirely, she wondered why she didn't feel anything stronger than that. 'I guess it's because it's happen too many time already', Rachel sighed, 'I wish I could talk to someone… Maybe I'll call Kurt… Nah, he'll hear from Finn as soon as he gets home. Mercedes would be a good choice… But she's still pretty sad about Sam moving away… Quinn! Quinn knows exactly what I'm going through. I hope she doesn't find it too weird though.'

Rachel picked up her cellphone and decided she would text the blonde instead of calling.

**To Quinn: Hey Quinn, I hope you're having a lovely evening.**

Rachel thought the blonde wasn't going to answer when she felt her cellphone vibrating.

**To Rach: Yeah, I was at Santana's. Just got home. What's up Rach?**

**To Quinn: I hope everything is ok. I'm kinda sad actually.**

**To Rach: Everything is fine, we were doing our glee assignment. What happened to u?**

**To Quinn: I look forward to hearing you 2 sing. Mm, maybe I shouldn't talk to you about it. It's Finn…**

**To Rach: What did he do this time? ¬¬'**

**To Quinn: I broke up with him.**

Quinn couldn't help but laugh hysterically on her own bed, Finnoscence had blown it again and she didn't even have to do anything! This was amazing!

**To Rach: I'm sorry to hear dat Rach. What happened?**

**To Quinn: He wanted to do things I didn't… and there might have been some 'mail man' problems…**

**To Rach: ROTFL! I'm sry Rach but this is too hilarious. Dat was so annoying when we were dating! I'm sry he pressured u.**

**To Quinn: Not funny Quinn! But thanks… Which song did you choose?**

**To Rach: U'll have to show up to see ;]**

**To Quinn: Wouldn't miss it ;) I'm not going to perform since I lost my partner…**

**To Rach: Don't worry, next time u can be my partner. We kicked ass with I Feel Pretty/Unpretty**

**To Quinn: lol, we did, didn't we? Thanks for talking to me Quinn, I'm off to bed now. Goodnight.**

**To Rach: Anytime Rach. Goodnight. x**

**To Tana: Fuck yeah! U'll c my A game tomorrow! Watch out Rachel Berry, prepare to be wooed!**

**To Quinnie: 1st of all: gross. 2nd of all: what happened?**

**To Tana: Manchild blew it! They broke up!**

**To Quinnie: There u go! Don't waste your chance Q. Nite x**

**To Tana: I won't. Night S, x**

Quinn spent the whole night rolling on her bed in anticipation, she couldn't waste this chance. She decided she was going to come on to Rachel in the most subtle way she could in order not to scare the diva away.

'Tomorrow is going to be awesome!' and with that thought Quinn drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**NA:** I'm kind of overwhelmed by all the notifications I'm getting, thank you guys so much! Please keep reviewing and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel Quinn<strong>

**Chapter Five**

When Quinn woke up the next day, the first thing she did was send a message to Rachel:

**To Rach: Good morning! I hope you're not sad over the break up anymore. x **

The blonde didn't expect to get a reply so it made her beam like a crazy person when she read:

**To Quinn: Good morning to you too! To tell you the truth, I'm not sad at all. It was for the best. Can't wait to see you singing. x**

Quinn could not believe how happy she was, she tried not to get her hopes up, she didn't even know if Rachel was open to this kind of thing but she had to try!

Going down stairs, the blonde grabbed an apple, gave her mom a kiss and went to school. The first thing Quinn did when she got there was finding Santana and making sure that everything was okay for their presentation.

"Blondie, you need to chill out! We gots this." The Latina said reassuring her friend, "Have you seen Berry yet?"

"No," Quinn said pouting a little.

"Oh my God, Fabray. You're not even dating her yet and you're already like this? You're such a dork!"

"You're right," Quinn sighed, "Do you think she'll go out with me?"

"If she's smart I know she will," Santana said winking at her friend.

At that moment Quinn caught sight of Rachel she gasped in surprise. The tiny brunette was wearing a green long sleeve plaid shirt, denim skirt and black Converse.

"What's wrong Q?" Santana asked following her gaze, "Wow." It was the only thing the Latina was able to say because she was also in shock.

Rachel walked by them, gave a shy wave of hand to Quinn and went to her homeroom.

"Was I dreaming?" Quinn asked.

"If you were, we were sharing the same dream." Santana said, "Dear Lord, now I live in a world in which Rachel Berry is hot."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the Latina and said in a playful tone:

"Keep your eyes off her."

"Please Fabray, I'm not desperate like you," Santana said scoffing.

"Whatever. See you later S."

Quinn walked to her homeroom and sat beside Brittany who greeted her with a sweet smile. The class started but neither girl was paying it much attention so Quinn thought she might as well start wooing her girl. Yes, _her_ girl!

**To Rach: You look beautiful today ;]**

**To Quinn: ThaT's very nice of you to say Quinn. Thank you very much :D**

**To Rach: U're very welcome. Y the change?**

**To Quinn: Dunno… I guess I didn't want to look sad over the break up. And you inspired me to change a bit.**

**To Rach: Got it. Wait, what? How did I inspire u?**

**To Quinn: I guess seeing you so happy made me want to explore new things, get to know myself better you know? I was kind of tired of the same old things…**

**To Rach: That makes sense. I'm glad I played a part in it :] and as I said before, you look beautiful!**

**To Quinn: Thanks again Quinn. Now I'm going to pay attention to my class. Talk to you later.**

**To Rach: ok. x**

Quinn was smiling at her phone when she heard Brittany calling her.

"What Britt?"

"Mm… Is Santana okay? She says we're still best friends but she hasn't been around and I don't know what to do," Brittany said with sadness in her voice.

Quinn sighed, she didn't know what she should tell her, "Look B, San is still hurting but she's doing a little better. She hasn't been around because it probably hurts her to see you with Artie, just give her some time to get used to it okay?"

"But Q, I don't want to hurt her but I don't want to hurt Artie either," Brittany said getting on the verge of tears.

"Britt she knows you're not dating him to hurt her but she can't help but feel what she's feeling. And I know she doesn't want you to break up with Artie if he makes you happy." Quinn tried to explain.

"She doesn't?"

"No, she wants you to be happy. Are you happy with him?"

"I guess I am. At least he talks to me about his feelings and he doesn't mind if people know about us."

"You know why she minds being seen with you Britt, you should cut her some slack on that." Quinn sighed again, this was really hard to deal with. "Look, I'm not saying you should accept dating her secretly… You already helped her a lot more than you know and if you're happy with Artie, so be it."

"I helped her?"

"Yes, she's much more comfortable in her on skin now. Don't miss Glee club today and try to pay attention to the song we're going to perform, okay?" Quinn said giving Brittany a quick hug.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful until it was time to go to Glee.

"Alright guys! Let's see what you got! Who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We do!" Mike and Brittany said.

"Okay, tell us how the song reflects your emotions and you're free to perform."

"Mm, we chose a song that reflected our view on dancing, how it's about life and love," Brittany said.

The two performed beautifully, followed by Kurt and Blaine singing about love, Artie and Puck about being rock stars, Mercedes and Lauren about loving their bodies the way they are and Mike performed again with Tina singing about love too.

"Who's next?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We are," Santana replied.

"Okay girls, the floor is all yours."

"So, Santana and I chose this song because it reflects some of our feelings toward life in general, I guess."

Quinn could see Brittany almost falling from her chair because she was paying attention to everything they were saying.

"We are going to sing it acapella because it will showcase our feelings and voices better," Santana added.

The two looked at each other, nodded and Santana began to sing:

**S: Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind****  
><strong>**People think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time**  
><em>Q: All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy<em>_  
><em>_Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify_  
><em><strong>S&amp;Q: Can you help me occupy my brain?<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Oh yeah**__**  
><strong>_

_Q: I need someone to show me the things in life that I can't find_  
><strong>S: I can't see the things that make true happiness, I must be blind<strong>  
><em>Q: Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry<em>  
><strong>S: Happiness I cannot feel and love to me is so unreal<strong>**  
><strong>_**S&Q: And so as you hear these words telling you now of my state**__**  
><strong>__**I tell you to enjoy life I wish I could but it's too late**_

The whole club was silent when Rachel began clapping her hands and everybody followed suit.

"That was really intense and powerful! Congratulations!" Rachel said with her megawatt smile.

"Thanks Rach," Quinn replied.

"It was truly amazing girls but I can't help but ask, is everything okay with you two?" Mr. Schuester asked.

'Great, _now_ he decides to pay attention' Santana thought, "Everything is just marvelous Mr. Schue, hence our song selection…" Oh, how Santana loved sarcasm!

"No Mr. Schue, things are not okay. Our lives are not okay. I was manipulated my whole life by my father and later by Coach Sylvester; I got knocked up and had to give my child away because I'm too young to take care of her, thank God she ended up with a good person;" Rachel couldn't help the smile that crept on her lips when she heard Quinn say her mother was a good person, "I played all the boys I've been with and I've tortured half of this club." Quinn said feeling angry at the stupid question.

"We feel the need to hide who we are and give up the things we love because we're pressured to fulfill everyone else's expectations. The few of us who dare to be who they are, are the happiest of us. Just look at Rachel and Kurt," Rachel beamed, "They always heard people calling them names and they were thrown slushies almost every single day but they refused to be pulled down. That's why I decided it was high time I changed." Quinn could see Santana staring at Brittany trying her best to not cry.

"So, no Mr. Schue, things are not fine. But I hope that we can all learn ignore what other people are talking and thinking about us and just be happy with who we are." Quinn finished taking Santana's hand and moving back to their seat.

Before Mr. Schuester had the chance to say anything, Brittany ran out of the room without looking back, everyone looked at one another and Artie rolled out after her.

"Those were some wise words Quinn, I hope you guys paid attention. Since Rachel and Finn are not performing today, you are free to go."

Everyone left leaving only Santana, Quinn and Rachel behind.

"S, do you need me to take you home or do something?" Quinn asked feeling concerned.

"No Q, it's cool. I'll call you later." Santana left with her arms crossed and with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Sooo… Did you really like it?" Quinn asked Rachel who was going over some music sheets.

"Yes! I loved it! And I loved your speech just as much! Thank you for thinking my mother is a good person and using me as an example to be followed. I never thought I would hear you say such things." Rachel said walking over to the piano, where Quinn was standing.

"You're welcome," Quinn replied with a smile. Soon her mind drifted away and she closed her and sighed "Have you seen her?"

"Beth?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, she's a little over a year old now." Quinn answered with a serious face, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Yes, I see her every month actually. She has Noah's hair color, but her eyes are just like yours." Rachel moved a little closer.

"Seriously?" Quinn asked, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Seriously. She's really smart too, which I think she also took after you, and she likes to sing but I think that's mine and my mom's fault." Rachel said with a soft smile.

Quinn couldn't hold it in any longer, she hugged Rachel and cried like she never had before. Rachel held her tight, soothing her back with gentle circles and trying to calm her down with her words:

"She's healthy and happy Quinn, don't think you made the wrong decision even if sometimes it feels like it. My mom says she has a little bit of a temper, but that could have come from either you, Puck or my mom, just look at me." Rachel heard Quinn giggling a little on her neck so she continued, "But I promise you she won't become a little diva like me, because let's face it, Lima can only handle so much."

Quinn moved, drying her tears and looking at Rachel.

"Thank you Rachel," Quinn said with adoring eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Let me do something for you, how about we go get some ice cream? My treat." Quinn offered with an honest smile.

"You don't need to do anything Quinn, but now that to you mentioned I'd really love some ice cream."

"Okay, so it's settled. You just have to tell me where I can find a place that sells vegan ice cream." The blonde was gathering her stuff when she noticed Rachel was looking at her, "What?"

"You remembered. You remembered I'm vegan." Rachel said a little shocked.

"Of course I did, everyone knows you're vegan Rach." Quinn replied trying her best not to blush.

"Finn never did… But to be fair I don't think he knows what ice creams are made off."

Quinn lowly growled at the brunette's information, Finn was such a mandchild!

"Forget about him Rach, we're both better off."

"You're right." Rachel said with another megawatt smile.

"Let's take my car," Quinn said.

"You're not planning on killing me and dumping my body, are you?" Rachel asked when realization hit her: she was going out for an ice cream with Quinn Fabray!

"Damn it! How did you figure out?" The blonde asked already laughing out loud, "C'mon Rach, don't be silly. Can we take my car?"

"Sure, especially when I don't have one." Rachel answered while they left school.

"How do you get to school then?"

"Legs Fabray, they can take you almost everywhere." Rachel said playfully.

"That's it. Tomorrow I'll give you a ride to school since I don't have to be here so early for cheerleading practice anymore." Quinn was trying to keep it cool on the outside, but she was jumping with anticipation on the inside.

"I don't want to trouble you…"

"It's no trouble Rach. So do you accept my offer?"

"Okay, I accept it."

As they were walking to the parking lot, Quinn got her cellphone and sent a message to Santana:

**To Tana: Taking Rachel for some ice cream and 2morrow I'll drive her to school. FUCKING WINNING!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Song used Paranoid –Black Sabbath


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** Thank you guys for everything! I love knowing what you're thinking about the story, about the teasers from the show. Don't be shy, let me know your opinion. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel Quinn<strong>

**Chapter Six**

Her 'date' with Rachel had been amazing, Quinn felt more connected to the brunette than she had ever been. They talked about almost everything, from their new history subject to Brittany fleeing Glee after Quinn's speech.

When she got home, the blonde spent a little quality time with her mother talking about everything that went on that day and watching some TV show. After saying goodnight, Quinn got ready for bed and called Santana.

"What's up Q? Did you do Berry yet?"

"The word 'subtle' does not exist on your vocabulary, does it?"

"Nope." Santana said laughing, "How was it Q?"

"It was really nice, we talked a lot, got to know each other a little better."

"Did she know she was on a date?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Sure! You suck sometimes…"

"But you still love me."

"Yes I do. S, do you know why Brittany left the classroom after I gave that speech?" Quinn asked being concerned with their friend.

"No, I don't." Santana's voice was sober but at the same time full of emotions.

"She came to me earlier, asking how you were. I told her that you were okay, still a little hurt, but doing better."

"Thanks Q. Did you say anything else?"

"She was sad because she thought she was hurting you, so I told her that you knew she wasn't doing on propose and that you want to see her happy even if that meant her dating Artie. I also told her to cut you some slack on the whole 'coming out' thing and to give you time to get used to her being with another person."

"Wow. That's all true. How do you know me so well?"

"Years of friendship do this sort of thing to people."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing."

"I hope she's okay. Q?"

"Yeah San?"

"I think I'll come out to the Glee club." Santana said nipping her lower lip.

"You have my full support S, I got your back."

"Thanks Q. Goodnight."

"Night S."

The next day Quinn fell out of bed an hour before her alarm went off. She was extremely excited to have some time alone with her favorite diva. She took a long shower taking advantage of her spare time and chose her outfit for the day: ripped denim shorts, black suspenders, white shirt with the signature eye and hat from the movie 'Clockwork Orange' printed on it and black combat boots.

When she arrived at the Berry's she rang the bell and was greeted by one of Rachel's dads.

"Good morning sir. I'm Quinn, I'm here to pick up Rachel." The blonde was impressed by how tall the black man was, he was probably the same height as Finn.

"Oh, hello Quinn! Good morning to you too! Please, come in, Rachel is finishing her breakfast." Leroy said.

'Oh my God, he's just like Rachel', Quinn thought.

"Thank you Mr. Berry."

"Oh please, call me Leroy. Have you had breakfast yet, dear? Rachel honey, look who's here!"

"Thank you, Leroy, but I already had breakfast." Quinn answered even though she thought the man was not paying any attention to her anymore.

In the kitchen Quinn found Rachel just finishing up her orange juice and saw another man who was much shorter than the first.

"Hey Quinn, I take you already met my Daddy Leroy, and this is my Dad Hiram."

The Jewish man got up from his sit to properly greet the blonde.

"Hello Quinn, it's nice to finally meet you." Hiram said shaking Quinn's hand. He had such a deep and calm voice that Quinn swore she could stay there listening to him speaking for hours, but then it hit her, 'finally meet you', 'has Rachel talked about me?', she thought.

"C'mon Hiram don't be like that. Rachel already said that she changed, give the girl a chance." Leroy said.

'Leroy, you're already my favorite!' Quinn thought. "I've already apologized to Rachel, but I'd like to apologize to both of you too. I'm truly sorry about everything I put your daughter through and I know that my words don't mean a lot right now, but if you give me a chance I'll show you, the three of you, that I have really changed. I hope to never again hurt your daughter in anyway."

Hiram and Leroy exchanged knowing looks and Hiram said, "Okay Quinn, we'll give you a second chance but that's all you're going to get. We're not letting our baby suffer again."

"A second chance is all I ask sir." Quinn said.

"No need to call me sir, now that everything is clear I can be my pleasant self. It's really nice to meet you Quinn and any friend of Rachel is welcome at our home anytime." Hiram said softening his tone.

"Well, now that you've met we're off to school. See you later," Rachel said giving her dads a kiss.

"Your Dad is scary!" Quinn said opening the passenger door for Rachel, which did not go unnoticed by the brunette.

"He's just very protective but once you get on his good side, he's just as cheerful as Daddy." Rachel explained.

"And I totally know where you get your manners from. You're just like Leroy!" Quinn said laughing a little.

"Yes, we're very alike," Rachel said laughing with Quinn, "I love your t-shirt Quinn, 'Clockwork Orange' is one of my favorite movies."

"Really? I'd never guess you liked this kind of movie."

"Well, there's a lot of thing you don't know about me Quinn."

"But I'd like to know, I meant when I said I'd like to be your friend Rachel."

"Me too. I'm really glad we're doing this."

"How about a sleep over? You can spend tomorrow with me and we'll have a slumber party." Quinn proposed trying to keep her poker face on but failing miserably.

"I'll have to check with my dads first but I'd like that," Rachel answered as they pulled into the school parking lot, "Thank you for the ride Quinn, I'll see you later."

"See you."

Santana was a nervous wreck but she managed to go through her day without killing anyone. When Glee club was only one class away, Santana texted Quinn.

**To Quinnie: I'm freaking out!**

**To Tana: I'm on the bleachers.**

Santana found Quinn smoking the same way she had on the first day of school.

"Want one?" The blonde asked holding the pack.

"No, thanks. It will only make me more frantic. Q, say something so I won't back down, please."

Quinn threw her cigarette away and took her friend's hands, looking into her eyes she said:

"You are more than that San. People will not say 'look there's that lesbian', they'll say 'get out of the way because here comes Santana Fucking Lopez, the hottest girl around here and her girlfriend, the second hottest girl around here'."

Santana giggled, she loved how this new Quinn always knew what to say and wasn't afraid of saying it.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so! And if one stupid person dares to do otherwise, you'll show them who they're messing with and you'll put them in their place. You can do this S."

"Thank you Quinn," Santana hugged her friend, "I love you." That was the first time the Latina ever said that.

"I love you too S. Now let's go kick some ass!" And they were off to Glee.

Santana asked Mr. Schue if she could sing something she had prepared and went to the center of the classroom. Looking briefly at Quinn getting nods of encouragement, the Latina took a deep breath and said:

"I consider you as friends even if you don't consider me back, I know I'm not the easiest person to be around but part of it is because I'm constantly fighting with myself trying to hide a part of me, which almost drove me mad and made me hurt people I truly love. I guess most of you already know this but I never had the guts to admit it," Looking at Brittany, Santana continued, "I'm gay. I want to sing this song for _you_ to let _you_ know what I'm feeling and Britts, I'm really sorry I hurt you."

Santana started to sing without instruments accompanying her:

I just don't know what to do with myself  
>I don't know what to do with myself<br>planning everything for two  
>doing everything with you<br>and now that we're through  
>I just don't know what to do<p>

I just don't know what to do with myself  
>I don't know what to do with myself<br>movies only make me sad  
>parties make me feel as bad<br>cause I'm not with you  
>I just don't know what to do<p>

Like a summer rose  
>needs the sun and rain<br>I need your sweet love  
>to beat love away<p>

Well I don't know what to do with myself  
>just don't know what to do with myself<br>planning everything for two  
>doing everything with you<br>and now that we're through  
>I just don't know what to do<p>

Like a summer rose  
>needs the sun and rain<br>I need your sweet love  
>to beat love away<p>

I just don't know what to do with myself  
>just don't know what to do with myself<br>just don't know what to do with myself  
>I don't know what to do with myself<p>

When she finished Santana stood in the middle of the room silently crying hearing the whole club applauding when she felt warm arms embracing her. Brittany was crying as well but she had the sweetest smile on her face. They broke their embrace and Santana looked at Artie and said:

"Artie, I'm not trying to steal her away from you, I'm not going to do that anymore," Looking back at Brittany she said, "If you're happy with him, I'm happy for you."

"You're free to date her Santana," Artie said with a sad look, "Britt and I broke up yesterday, just make her happy, okay?"

"Okay," Santana said blinking her eyes in disbelief. 'Did that just happen? Am I free to be with the person I love? Is this for real?', the Latina was in shock.

"I'm so proud of you San! I knew you could do this!" Brittany peppered kisses all over Santana's face missing her mouth on propose, she didn't want to hurt Artie by madly kissing the brunette in front of him and the whole club.

"Thanks B."

"That was amazing Santana, I'm really happy you've come to term with who you are and I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say I wish you all the happiness and love in the world." Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah Lopez, now I get why you turned the Puckzilla down. But I'm cool with that. And by the way, _nice_!" Puck said raising his eyebrow earning an eye roll from the Latina.

"Yo, Santana, I trust you're gonna be less of a bitch now." Lauren said joking.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that Lauren!" Santana replied being a good sport, 'What? I can be nice every once in a while'.

"Wait, does that mean I lost my virginity to a lesbian?" Finn asked a little bit confused.

"That's right Finnoscence, suck on that!" Santana said feeling amused.

"I guess that's why it wasn't good…" Once again Finn said a little too loud.

"What was that?" Santana said rising from her chair, "It wasn't good Franketeen, because you jizzed as soon you were in me and I was surprised you lasted _that_ long! I can't believe I ever let you get near me!" Santana said shaking with anger.

Everyone in the room was dead silent but they were all trying not to laugh.

"Hey guys! This is neither the place nor the time to discuss that! " Mr. Schuester said trying to calm everyone down.

'Wow, that's some madding teaching skills you got there Mr. Schue', Rachel thought.

"C'mon San, don't waste your time with him," Brittany said shooting Finn the scariest glare he'd ever seen, "I'll make you feel really good when you take me home," The blonde whispered in Santana's ear making the girl squirm on her seat.

After that Mr. Schue carried on with his class and at the end he said:

"Okay guys, the assignment for the next week will be fun. I want you to choose a movie you really like and sing a song from it. You can do in pairs if you'd like, it's up to you."

Santana and Brittany left the room holding hands, it wasn't just linking pinkies anymore, it was proper hand holding and neither of them had ever looked so happy in their entire lives. Quinn stayed behind to talk to Rachel.

"Hey Rach, don't forget to ask you fathers if you can sleep over tomorrow."

"I won't forget," Rachel said with her megawatt smile, "Have you thought about a movie yet? For the assignment."

Quinn laughed at the brunette, the class had barely ended and she was already thinking about homework.

"No Rach. I mean, I probably know each movie I'm going to use but I haven't decided which song. But let me guess, you're going to sing something from Funny Girl?"

Rachel frowned and said, "I'm that predictable, huh?"

"It's not that you're predictable, it's just that we all know that Funny Girl is your favorite movie."

"You seem to know an awful lot about me Quinn," The blonde froze hearing those words, "And I don't seem to know anything about you. I hope our sleepover will change that." Quinn let out the breath she was holding.

"I hope so too Rach. Well, I guess I'll go now. Do you wanna a ride?"

"No, it's okay. I'll stay here to rehearse some songs."

"Okay Rach, see you."

"Bye Quinn."

Quinn made a few stops before heading home, she had to make everything perfect for her sleepover with Rachel.

'She'll be mine' The blonde thought with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Song used: I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself – The White Stripes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing mentioned.

**AN:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews. This chapter is a little shorter but I thought it was necessary. I hope you like it. Please review :]

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel Quinn<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

**Pierce's house:**

"I've missed you so much B!" Santana said kissing Brittany's jaw and neck, "I'm so happy I can't believe it."

"You better believe it," Brittany said capturing Santana's lips, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"Why did you break up with Artie?" The brunette asked breaking their kiss.

"You really wanna talk about it now?" Brittany inquired with a wicked smile.

"I do. I mean, one of the reasons you stayed with him for so long was because he talked to you about your feelings. I want our relationship to be more than sex Britt, I want you to know that you can count on me." Santana said looking into her lover's eye.

Brittany sat up and started to explain:

"After you and Quinn performed yesterday and she began talking about all the things we've done under peer pressure I understood everything better and that's why I ran from there, because if I didn't I would break down. Artie found me near my locker and he asked me if I still loved you, I couldn't lie so I told him that I did. He said he kinda always knew that eventually I would go back to you and that he wouldn't make me stay in a relationship that I wasn't fully happy with." Brittany sighed and continued, "He said he wouldn't be mad at me and that we could still be friends and play videogames whenever I want. I love him but not in the same way that I love you. I missed the intimacy we had and how I could say only one word and you'd know exactly what I was talking about, I missed having someone come over rub my belly and feed me chocolate when I was in that time of the month, I missed all the things that only you know how to do."

"Wow. Artie is a really nice guy, I guess I understand why you like him…" Santana said making a mental note to somehow thank Artie for being so cool. "I love you Britt with all my heart and I promise you I will try my best to not mess up."

"I love you too San and if you mess up I will be here to help make things right." The girls kissed again until Brittany moved to straddle Santana and asked, "Can we have sexy times now? There are other things I missed…" The blonde smirked.

"Yeah? What else did you miss B?" The Latina asked eager to feel the blonde's touch once again.

"I missed hearing you gasp when I bite your neck like this," the blonde leaned down and nibbled on Santana's pulsing point earning a gasp from her just like expected. Brittany took Santana's top and bra off and continued saying, "I missed feeling your soft skin under my touch and how you arch into it whenever I squeeze your breasts like this."

"Geez Britt, it's like you have my body's manual or something," Santana moaned under Brittany's touch.

"That's because I do San," Brittany laid on top of Santana placing her right leg between the Latina's. "I know everything that drives you nuts," Brittany moved her leg in a slow pace pressuring Santana where she most needed.

"Oh… F-fuck B, I missed you too baby, let me see you." The Latina asked tugging on Brittany's top and she was more than happy to oblige, taking the opportunity to take all hers and Santana's clothes off.

"This feels much better now," Brittany captured Santana's lower lip, sucked and bit on it pulling it before letting it go, she knew Santana loved when she kissed her a little rougher. The blonde readjusted herself between her lover's legs and started pouring kisses on her neck, collar bone and her breasts, taking her time to play with each erect nipple earning loud moans from Santana.

"I can't believe I lasted this long without you," Santana moaned holding Brittany's hair, loving the sensation of her skilled mouth on her breasts.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore baby," Brittany said as she was kissing Santana's body lower and lower until she got to her hipbone. The Blonde knew that was another weak spot for the Latina and if she bit it just like this - "Fuck!" - That would happen.

Brittany couldn't wait any longer, she was as eager for this as Santana was. She kissed the insides of Santana's thighs and gave her core one slow lick making the brunette buck her hips up. It was all the encouragement Brittany needed.

The blonde parted Santana's lips with her fingers and lapped on it like it was candy but she avoided her clit because she knew it would reduce the Latina to begging.

"Please Britt…" Brittany smirked, "FUCK! Oh, f-fuck, please don't stop." Brittany sucked on her bundle of nerves, biting it lightly.

Santana grabbed Brittany's head to hold her in place and she wasn't even ashamed about the fact that she was practically humping Brittany's mouth.

"Come for me San," Brittany said fastening her tongue's movement and with one last bite Santana came undone screaming Brittany's name.

The blonde did not stop, while Santana was still screaming in pleasure Brittany entered her with two fingers.

"BRITT! It's too much, stop." Santana cried out half-heartedly.

Brittany kept moving her fingers in and out hitting the perfect spot everytime she did so.

"Let it go baby," The blonde said speeding up her hand.

"BRITTANY! Aaah.. Fuck…" Santana screamed rising her hips off the bed. The brunette was almost passing out she just had enough energy to pull Brittany to her, letting the blonde spoon her.

Brittany pulled the comforter to cover them and they both drift off to sleep.

**Berry's house:**

"Dad? Daddy?" Rachel called as soon as she got home.

"In here sweetheart!" Leroy answered from the living room.

"Where's Dad? His shift already started in the hospital?" Rachel asked sitting next to her father in the couch.

"Yes, he's in the hospital. He'll be back tomorrow morning." Leroy informed her.

"Okay. Daddy, Quinn invited me for a sleepover tomorrow, can I go?" Rachel asked already using her puppy eye look.

Leroy laughed at his daughter, "Like I don't know this look already Rachel! But there's not need to use it, you can go."

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" Rachel said hugging her father.

"Honey, your Dad and I were talking and we decided we needed to have a little chat with you. He said I could do it alone if the opportunity arose and I think now is a good time."

"What is it Daddy? Did something happen?" Rachel asked getting a little worried.

"No honey, nothing happened, we just need to talk."

"Okay."

"Mm, honey you know that your father and I love you no matter what, right?" Leroy began.

"Yes."

"And you know that you can tell us anything?"

"Yes Daddy. What's happening?"

"It's just that your father and I think that there might be something going on between you and Quinn."

"WHAT? Where is this coming from?" Rachel asked feeling her cheeks burn and her heart race.

"Well, the way she apologized to us it was just a little too passionate for a person who only wants to be friends."

"Daddy, Quinn's straight and even if she was bi or gay she would never be interested in me." Rachel said letting her gaze fall to her feet.

"Hey," Leroy said hugging his daughter, "You're a beautiful girl, any boy or girl would be lucky to be with you."

"Daddy I never thought about girls in that way either." Rachel said looking at her father.

"Baby, you are who you are. Don't label yourself. If like boys, good, if like girls, good, if you like boys and girls, good. But try to keep an open mind, sometimes the people who makes us happy are the people we least expect."

"Thanks Daddy." Rachel hugged her father and asked nipping her lower lip, "Do you really think Quinn likes me?"

"Well baby, you see, when you were in pre-school Tyler Anderson used to pull your hair every chance he got. He made fun of you until you cried. Then, one day he made you a card asking you to be his girlfriend."

"Oh, I think I remember that!" Rachel said smiling, "But what does that have to do with Quinn?"

"It's the same thing. She bullied you because she didn't know how to handle her feelings and now that she probably has come to terms with it, she's trying to get you to like her back."

"Oh…" It was all Rachel said, blushing and looking away from her father.

"What is it honey?"

"I don't know how to feel about all of this." Rachel replied.

"Honey, you don't need to worry about it. Enjoy your friendship with Quinn and see what happens. Also, this is what your Dad and I think, it might not be the real situation, maybe she just wants to be friends."

"Yeah, you're right Daddy. Well, I'm going to my room now do my homework."

"Okay baby, I'll call you when diner is ready."

In less than an hour, Rachel had done all her homework and was lying on her bed thinking about everything her father had told her. She thought about Quinn and everything the girl had said and done since school started. Rachel knew there was something going on but she figured it was just the blonde being her new self.

After a lot of thinking and no conclusion whatsoever, Rachel shot Quinn a message:

**To Quinn: Our sleepover is on. Can't wait to spend more time with you. x**

'Wait, what?' Rachel thought when she re-read the text she had just sent, 'Why did I write that?'

Quinn looked at her phone with a smile Shelby would classify as 'so happy it could cure cancer'.

**To Rach: Good because I already bought loads of things for us. I can't wait to spend more time with you either. xx**

**To Quinn: Yeah? What have you planned for us?**

**To Rach: Mm, some nice vegan food for u, bacon 4 me, chocolate, popcorn and movies. How does that sound?**

**To Quinn: Sounds perfect. I really want to get to know you better.**

'Is she serious?' Quinn thought feeling her heart fill with hope.

**To Rach: Thank u for the 2nd chance Rach. I hope you like me, I mean, the new me.**

**To Quinn: From everything that I've been seeing, I can honestly say that I already like you. Goodnight Quinn, x.**

'Please God, please, let that mean what I want it to mean,' Quinn whished with all her heart.

**To Rach: Goodnight beautiful, see you tomorrow. Xx.**

'Yeah, that's right. 'A' game is on bitches!'


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN:** Thank you so much for the reviews and everything else, you guys are awesome!

**AN2: **Spoilers of the movie 'The Runaways'.

**Rebel Quinn**

**Chapter Eight**

Quinn walked through the halls of McKinley High like there was nothing that could wipe the smile on her face, she felt invincible and that's how she was going to roll. Nothing would stop her from getting Rachel to like her.

"Hey Q!" Santana said smiling from ear to ear.

"Jesus Christ Santana! You scared the crap outta me!" Quinn said putting her hand on her chest as if to calm it down.

"Tripping much?" Santana replied.

"What's up S?" Quinn sighed.

"Britts and I are dating! Officially," Santana said clapping her hands in excitement.

"I'm really happy for you San."

"Thanks. So, what were you thinking about?"

"Rachel is sleeping over tonight and I'm kinda nervous… But at the same time I'm really excited."

"Q, you gotta chill out, okay? Look, you two already gave the first step: you're becoming friends. Just be careful not to settle in the friendship zone." Santana said.

"I don't know if I'll be able to control myself, she'll be wearing pajamas and I bet it'll be short just like everything she wears!"

"Oh my God Fabray! Could you be more like a 13 year old boy?" Santana asked finding her friend's anxiety rather amusing.

"Yeah, like you and Britt super kept it in your pants…" Quinn scowled.

"You got that right!" Santana smirked.

"You know what, let's just go to our homeroom, I don't feel like talking to you anymore."

"Aw, little Quinnie is feeling sexually frustrated?" Santana asked doing what she does best: provoke.

"Is your mom doing okay? I might pay her a visit while you're at Britt's." Quinn teased back.

"Please, be my guest! But just so you know, I have Berry's number on speed dial now." Santana smirked again, she knew she had won.

"Fuck!" Quinn huffed, "Okay, you win…"

"Lopez 2, Fabray 0! But who's counting, right?"

Both girls got to their classroom and Quinn's heart started to race as soon as she heard Rachel's laughter. The brunette was talking to Mike who was doing some crazy dance moves. Advanced Math was one of the few classes the four of them shared and one of the few classes Quinn hadn't skipped yet. Funny enough this was the subject the blonde had learned less, probably it had something to do with a certain brunette who was very fond of short skirts.

"Hello Quinn! How are you doing today?" Rachel asked with her usual enthusiasm.

"I'm doing really fine, how about you?"

"I'm great! I'm really looking forward to our sleepover!"

Just as Quinn was going to reply, Mr. Garrison entered the room saying:

"Break into pairs, open your books on page 19 and do all the exercises. You'll have to hand it in today, it will be part of your evaluation."

"Do you want to be my partner Quinn?" Rachel asked blushing a little.

"Sure Rach."

The girls put their desks together and sat down. Rachel had her book open in a blink of an eye and was already deeply concentrated on the math problems. Quinn on the other hand could not set her mind on anything because she was too busy admiring Rachel's thighs.

The brunette noticed where Quinn was looking so attentively at and a smirk crept on her lips when she saw the blonde licking her lips. 'How subtle of you Quinn,' Rachel thought. For some reason Rachel was loving the attention she was getting from the blonde.

"Quinn?" Rachel called resting her left hand on Quinn's thigh. The blonde tensed at the touch and even through the jeans she was wearing it felt like her skin was being set on fire.

"Y-yes?" The blonde answered swallowing hard.

Rachel tried her best not to chuckle and said:

"Do you know how to solve number 2?"

Quinn looked at the problem thinking that she had to at least try to solve it. She turned to Rachel's side, rested her arm on the brunette's chair and leaned in to read the problem better.

The blonde smiled when she realized she knew how to solve it, she explained it to Rachel and watched the brunette try to find the answer. Quinn was grinning, 'Rachel makes the cutest face when she's thinking hard,' the blonde thought.

Without even noticing what she was doing Quinn began to stroke Rachel's hair, she only realized what she was doing when she felt Rachel tense under her touch.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rach," Quinn said heavily flushing and placing her hands on her lap.

"No, it's okay Quinn. I like when people play with my hair," Rachel said blushing too.

The two shared a sweet smile and Rachel went back to working on their math problems while Quinn went back to stroking her hair.

Time went by too fast for Quinn, she could stay like that forever but the class was over and she would only see Rachel again after school.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Quinn couldn't wait to go home. As soon as the bell rang she gathered her books and ran for her car, twenty minutes later she was home.

"How was school today, pumpkin?" Judy Fabray asked.

"Boring, like always," Quinn answered giving her mother a kiss.

"Rachel is still coming over, right?"

"Yes, she'll be here around six. She'll come after her ballet class," Quinn informed her mother.

"Okay sweetie. Is she going to sleep in your room or in the guest bedroom?"

"Well, it's up to her but we're going to stay up late so she'll probably end up sleeping in my room," Quinn said trying to hide a smile.

"Okay baby, no problem."

Quinn went to her room, did her homework, took a shower and as she was about to lie down on her bed she heard the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it mom!" The blonde shouted while flying down the stairs. "Hi Rachel!" Quinn greeted the brunette with one of the most beautiful smiles Rachel had ever seen.

"Hi!"

"Please, come in." Quinn said moving to make space for Rachel to enter the house.

"Oh, hello there! You must be Rachel," Judy said.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray, nice to meet you. You have a lovely home."

"Oh that's very nice of you to say, please call me Judy. It's so nice to finally meet you, Quinnie has talked a lot about you," Judy said making her daughter blush beyond believe.

Rachel was kind of shocked with the new information, 'Quinn talked about me? What has she said?', "Mm, I hope they were all good things."

"They were honey and let me tell you, you have one of the greatest voices I have ever heard!"

"Oh, I really don't know what to say Mrs. Fa- I mean, Judy. Thank you." Rachel said feeling her cheeks burn.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Quinnie, I'm going out with my friends from work, I prepared your dinner you just need to re-heat it. I'll be back in a few hours, you girls have fun," Judy said grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

Quinn watched her mother leave and shook her head.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Rachel asked.

"Now I understand why Santana doesn't like when I spend too much time talking to her mom, it's freaking embarrassing!" Quinn explained laughing.

"Your mom seems to be really sweet, I'm glad you two made emends."

"Yeah, me too. The best thing that has ever happen to her was the divorce," Quinn said sighing, "Well, what do you wanna do first? You must be hungry, do you want to have dinner now?"

"I'd like that."

After they had eaten, Quinn grabbed some candy and a chocolate bar and guided Rachel to her bedroom.

"Wow, your bedroom is purple," Rachel said checking the wallpaper.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know… I guess I always figured it would be pink."

"Nah, I like purple too. Maybe next time I'll dye my hair purple, what do think?" Quinn asked being playful.

"You'd look pretty with any color Quinn, but I kinda like pink better." Rachel answered giving Quinn a shy smile.

"Well then, pink it is," The blonde said turning away trying to hide her flushed cheeks. "Oh, I'm so sorry Rachel, I'm a terrible host! Please put your bag anywhere you want and feel at home."

"It's okay Quinn," The brunette said laughing at Quinn's nervousness, "You're not a terrible host. So which movie are we going to watch?" Rachel asked sitting at end of Quinn's bed.

'Rachel is in my bed', the blonde mentally smirked but shook the thought away, "I was thinking we could watch the movie I'm going to use on my Glee assignment, I think you might not have seen this one yet."

"Great! What is it called?" Rachel asked beaming.

Quinn was walking from place to place, grabbing the DVD, putting it on the DVD player and turning on the TV. Finally when everything was set, she said:

"It's 'The Runaways', it tells the story of the first all-female rock band! Dakota Fanning and Kristen Stewart are the leading stars."

Rachel could see how excited Quinn was with the movie and she couldn't help but find it endearing.

"It must be a good movie then," Rachel said.

"It is! Mm… there might be some, mm, risqué scenes I hope you don't mind." Quinn said with worry plastered all over her face, Rachel smiled softly and said there was no problem. "Why don't we lie down here on the floor, I have some comfy pillows."

Both girls lied side by side settling in to watch the movie. They were eating the vegan sweets Quinn had bought and Rachel found really amusing to watch the blonde sing along with _every_ song playing, even the background ones.

Six minutes into the movie Kristen Stewart kisses a girl and Quinn was trying her best to keep her poker face on at the same time trying to watch Rachel's reaction but it was so brief that she didn't change one bit.

When 'This Is a Men's World' started to play on the movie Rachel squealed:

"You sang that song! When we had that 'funk' assignment!"

"Yep, I sang it. I was so mad then…" Quinn said remembering her performance.

"I remember, but you sang it beautifully, actually I prefer your version over the original." Rachel said looking at Quinn.

"Thanks Rachel, it means a lot coming from you," The blonde replied looking at those brown eyes.

They kept their little stare competition for a few seconds before Rachel broke eye contact and went back to watching the movie.

"Oh look! Miss Holliday sang that song! Well we all kinda did…" Rachel said when she heard 'Do You Wanna Touch Me' playing.

Quinn didn't even say anything she was just enjoying seeing the brunette having fun.

Minutes later there was a scene where Joan Jett was trying to teach her friend Sandy how to masturbate, Quinn felt Rachel tense up a bit so she looked at the girl. Rachel had her mouth open and her eyes never left the TV.

"Is she teaching her how to- "

"Yes," Quinn answered without needing to hear the whole question.

"I can't imagine having a friend teaching me that kind of stuff," Rachel said her eyes still glued on the TV.

"Well, if you know how to do it you don't need anybody to teach you," Quinn said like it was no big deal but she knew she would get a reaction from the brunette.

"I'll have you know that I have perfect understanding of the female body Quinn!"

"If you say so," The blonde smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever done it?"

Rachel frowned at Quinn and stayed quiet.

"Rachel, it's totally normal to do that especially when you're a teenager like us," Quinn said trying to calm the brunette.

It's not that Rachel found masturbating disgusting or a 'thing for boys', it's just that she thought she would be exposing herself too much.

"Have _you_ ever done it?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I have, especially during my pregnancy. Those hormones really drive you insane!" Quinn answered not bothered by the subject, she really wanted to be friends with Rachel and talking about awkward things would surely bond them and make things more interesting.

"Oh…" Rachel thought for a moment, she wanted to trust Quinn so she decided it would be best for their developing relationship if they shared information, "I've done it too."

"See? It didn't hurt to tell me that," Quinn took Rachel's left hand on her right and said, "I promise you Rachel, I'm not here to judge. You can be yourself around me and I promise to be myself around you too."

The brunette loved how Quinn's hand felt so soft and warm, she didn't want her to let go.

"Okay Quinn, thank you." And when Rachel was moving her hand from Quinn's grasp, the blonde held it tighter. A smile appeared in both girls' lips.

They watched the rest of the movie quietly holding hands, occasionally commenting on certain things.

Rachel got up the floor and let herself fall on Quinn's bed while the blonde was opening the chocolate bar she had bought.

"What do you wanna do now?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, we could play 21 questions to get to know each other better," Quinn said taking a bite of the chocolate, "Oh my God Rachel, you have to try this! It's so good!" The blonde held a piece of it for Rachel, who was now sitting on the bed.

Instead of taking the piece of chocolate with her hand, Rachel looked at Quinn's eye and took it with her mouth licking Quinn's fingers in the process.

'Oh dear Mother of God', the blonde though trying to get a hold of herself so she wouldn't ravish Rachel right then and there, "Mm… It's good right?"

"You're right Quinn, it's really delightful!" Rachel answered, "So, 21 questions. How are we going to play? One of us asks all the questions first or we each take turns?"

"Let's take turns." Quinn said sitting on her bed facing Rachel, "You can go first."

"Mm, let's see…" Rachel thought for a moment trying to come up with a good question, "Were you ever in love with Noah?"

'Wow, didn't see that coming' Quinn thought, "No. There was a moment when I thought I was because he was being really sweet with me, saying he would do anything for the baby but it was just the moment, you know?"

"I know," Rachel nodded, "Your turn."

"Did you love any of your boyfriends?"

"I did, I guess. I liked Finn a lot and I've done some crazy things to be with him… But who knows, maybe I simply don't know what love really feels like." Rachel shrugged. "Have you ever tried any drugs?"

"No!" Quinn huffed, taking a deep breath she continued, "Damn those rumors. I might be seen as a rebel now but I don't agree with drugs."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Rachel said looking down.

"No, I'm sorry Rach. You didn't upset me. You could never upset me," Quinn said offering Rachel a warm smile, "Do you resent Shelby for giving you up to your dads?"

"No, not at all. Surely I'd have loved to have had her around when I was growing up but I love my dads with all my heart, I can't imagine being raised any other way."

"That's good for you Rach, I hope Beth grows up having a similar opinion."

"I'll make sure of that Quinn, she won't grow up thinking you abandoned her."

"Thank you Rachel."

"Have you ever caught Santana and Brittany in a compromising situation?" Rachel asked flushing.

"Rachel," Quinn chuckled a little, "S, Britt and I have had countless sleepovers, we've been to Cheer Camp and shared a room. What do you think?" The blonde smirked.

"Why didn't you invite them tonight?"

"Your previous question answers this one. Unless you like hearing people having sex by your side, it wouldn't be a good idea. And believe me when I tell you, they're not exactly quiet." Quinn said with a terrified expression on her face as if she was remembering a specific scene. "Okay, my turn. Have you ever watched porn?"

"Yes," Rachel answered without hesitation, "What? You told me to be honest with you. I'm a very curious person, so I looked up some videos on the internet." Rachel said shrugging. "What have you told your mom about me? She said that she's heard a lot about me."

"I told her about how you always seem to save the day, like when you convinced Mercedes to sing on Night of Neglects. I also told her that I found you one of the strongest people I know and that no one can break your will…" Quinn started to feel her cheeks getting warm again but she decided she was going to say everything, "I told her that Finn didn't deserve you because he would never understand how great you are and he would never be there for you when you are struggling in New York because he is just a child. I told her that I was proud of you when you decided not to have that nose job because you're beautiful just the way you are."

Rachel was staring at Quinn like it was the first time she was actually seeing her.

"You really mean that? All that?"

"Yes, I do believe in all that. But how about you? What have you told your dads about me?"

"At first I told them how scared I was of you but when we started being civil to one another I told them how you're the most beautiful person I know and how afraid I was to think that you might believe you're a Lima loser. I told them that I believe you can become a Broadway star too if you set your mind to it but I think you like drawing better and maybe you might want to become an architect or a designer."

"How do you know I like to draw?"

"You drew me in the school's bathroom and I always see you doodling in Glee when you're not reading a book."

"I'm sorry about that Rach." Quinn said feeling really ashamed of herself.

"It's okay, all is forgiven." Rachel said winking at Quinn.

"I think I want to be an architect," Quinn said wondering off, "To think that I can create an entire building is kinda overwhelming."

"So you need to look up colleges with a strong architecture department, I bet you can find a great college like that in New York. We could share an apartment!" Rachel's eyes gleamed with excitement making Quinn's heart melt, she had never thought about studying in New York, but if Rachel wanted her there, she'd move the world to get there.

"It'd be fun to share an apartment with you, but I bet we would argue all the time…"

"I'm not difficult to live with!" Rachel said crossing her arms and frowning.

"Yeah right…" Quinn said laughing, "We're both stubborn as hell Rachel and I don't like being bossed around while you seem to love bossing people around."

Rachel looked deeply into Quinn's eye with a sly smile and said, "I'll just find other ways to convince you to do the things I want."

The blonde swallowed hard.

"Mm… Whose turn is it?"

"It's yours," Rachel said smiling wide.

Quinn thought for a little while, she was sure Rachel was flirting with her but she was afraid of doing something and end up scaring the brunette away. She had to ease up the subject so they could talk about it.

"Would you ever kiss a girl?"

Rachel nibbled on her bottom lip and answered, "I hadn't thought about it before yesterday to tell you the truth… But I would be open to it if the right girl came along."

'Right girl…' Quinn was afraid that was meant to say the _she_ wasn't the right girl but she tried to keep it cool and continue the conversation.

"What happened yesterday that made you think about that?"

'Damn it!' Rachel thought. She didn't want to lie to Quinn but she wasn't sure the blonde would take the truth well. "Mm… I had a talk with my Daddy, he wanted to let me know that they loved me no matter what and he wanted to know something…"

Quinn saw that Rachel was pondering whether she should continue or not, "Rachel, it's okay you can tell me but if you're not comfortable with it, I'll understand."

Looking very attentively at Quinn so she could see her reaction, Rachel continued, "He wanted to know if there was something going on between us. He said Dad and him felt something when you were apologizing to them, like you were being too passionate about it."

Quinn felt like running away, or hiding under her bed but at the same time she felt relieved because Rachel knew (or at least suspected) about her feelings and still she was there, in Quinn's bedroom for a sleepover.

"And what did you tell him?" The blonde asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"I told him that you are straight and even if you were bi or gay you'd never be interested in me," Rachel let her gaze fall to her lap, she hated feeling like this, like she was not worthy, not beautiful enough, vulnerable.

Rachel felt the bed dipping near her but she thought Quinn was leaving the bed, so when she felt a warm hand lifting her chin and soft lips kissing her, she was paralyzed.

After the initial shock, Rachel closed her eyes and returned the kiss feeling how delicate and full Quinn's lips were. Just as she really getting into the kiss Quinn pulled away and said almost in a whisper, "I hope I'm the right girl for you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN: **Thank you so much for the kind reviews! You guys are the best. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Rebel Quinn**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p>After the initial shock, Rachel closed her eyes and returned the kiss feeling how delicate and full Quinn's lips were. Just as she really getting into the kiss Quinn pulled away and said almost in a whisper, "I hope I'm the right girl for you."<p>

* * *

><p>"Quinn, I-I…" Rachel began to say but found herself speechless for the first time in a long time.<p>

"It's okay Rach, I didn't mean it to pressure you into doing something you haven't even thought about it properly," Quinn said holding Rachel's hand, "I just wanted to that for so long and now seemed like the perfect time. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, how beautiful I think you are and to let you know that yes, I think I'm gay."

"Wow…"

"Rachel, say something. You're starting to freak me out."

"It's just too much information," Rachel said still a little bit in shock and not only due to the things Quinn had told her, but because in those few seconds they were kissing she saw fireworks.

Quinn got off bed turning her back to Rachel.

"I'll understand if you want to leave," Quinn said fighting off her tears.

Rachel was brought back to reality when she heard Quinn's voice so broken.

"No, no, no!" Rachel said getting off bed too hugging Quinn from behind, "I didn't mean it like that."

Quinn turned around to look at the brunette and biting her lip she asked, "What do you mean then?"

"I just don't know how to feel about all of this, it's all new to me: you being so nice to me, learning that you like me, seeing fireworks when you kissed me." Rachel said with a shy grin.

Quinn was smiling widely, "You saw fireworks too?"

"Yes," Rachel said, "And that just makes me more confused. I really like being your friend, I don't want to lead you on and then shut you down because I might not be 'that into that'."

"I understand," Quinn replied, "I just want you to know that I truly like you and I'll never hurt again, I'll do everything I can to make you feel like the beautiful person you are."

"You need to stop saying things that makes me want to kiss you," Rachel said running her hands up and down Quinn's arms.

"Really?" Quinn asked hugging Rachel by her waist, "So I definitely shouldn't tell you that I can't get enough of your voice and that after I heard you singing 'Don't Rain on My Parade' I bought 'Funny Girl' just to see if Barbra Streisand was as good as you were."

"Quinn…" Rachel whimpered losing all her resolution.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked kissing Rachel's jaw line and then her neck. Hearing the brunette call her name like that just made her grow bolder.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Quinn said looking Rachel in the eye, "Look, I love being your friend but I want to be more than that. I want you to call me whenever you're sad or happy, I want to watch you rehearse every song out there and be the first person you call when you get your first Broadway gig. I wanna be there for you Rachel and even if later on you realize this is not for you, I'll be happy to know we tried and we made the best of it. Please give me a chance to make you happy."

By this point Quinn had tears running down her cheeks but she still had the cutest smile on her face.

Rachel's mind was racing, she loved how Quinn made her feel so special and safe, also she had to admit she had been flirting with her a little, and her kiss, it was amazing!

"Okay."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked trying to contain her squeals of joy.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rachel said chuckling a little at Quinn. "But we have to take this slowly."

"We'll do it anyway you want it! I'm so happy I can't even…" The blonde said hugging Rachel and spinning them around.

Both girls were laughing freely loving how one felt against the other. When they stopped spinning they fell on Quinn's bed trying to catch their breaths.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why wouldn't you go back to Glee?"

Quinn sighed, she knew Rachel wouldn't let it go if she didn't explain it. "I didn't want to go back and see you with Finn. I came to terms with you dating him but I couldn't sit there and watch you two sing happily at each other. It would be too much."

"I get it. But you still came back, why?"

"Because of you Rachel, I couldn't say no to you especially after you saved me from that slushie. Also I figured I should be around to make sure Finn treated you right."

"I can't believe you came back for me," Rachel said with her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I'd do anything for you Rachel."

It was Quinn's turn to be shocked, she didn't even see Rachel moving, she only felt light weight over her and lips being pressed against hers. She was in heaven.

Quinn returned the kiss taking her time to memorize every detail about Rachel's lips and the blonde had to admit she was quiet surprise with the intensity of it.

"I thought we were taking things slow," Quinn said between kisses.

"We are," Rachel said without stopping the kiss.

"I like the way you see things."

"Quinnie! I'm home!" Judy shouted.

Rachel shot up from Quinn and sat beside her, Judy walked in a second later.

"How's everything going, pumpkin?"

"Awesome mom," Quinn said hoping her mother wouldn't notice her blush.

"Everything's great," Rachel added with her trade mark smile.

"Good, I'm gonna turn it for the night. Don't stay up too late. Good night girls."

Quinn waited until she heard her mother's door close, got up and closed her own door.

"That was close," She sighed.

"Yeah! Imagine what your mom would think of me if she saw us like that!"

"It wouldn't be fun I can tell you that," Quinn said going back to the bed.

"Does your mom know that you like girls?"

"No, but I don't think it'll be a big deal, she's always talking about how Ellen and Portia are the cutest couple ever."

Rachel giggled and said, "It's not the same Quinn, you should talk to her, make everything clear. If you want I can be here with you when you decide to talk to her."

"Would you do that for me?"

"Of course I would. Just let me know when," Rachel said giving Quinn a warm smile.

"Thank you. So…" Quinn said getting closer to Rachel, nuzzling her neck, "How do you wanna do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to date me or just be 'friends with benefits'? I don't want to impose Rach, we're going to do this the way you feel more comfortable with."

Rachel thought for a moment and said, "I'm not like that. If I'm with you, I'm with you."

"So I can call you my girlfriend?" Quinn asked with sparkly eyes.

Rachel shot her the most beautiful and honest smile and said. "Yes, I'm your girlfriend."

Quinn couldn't contain the happiness coursing through her body, she literally jumped off bed doing a little victory dance. Rachel had never seen this dorky side of Quinn, but like every other thing she learned tonight, she liked it and it was adorable.

During the brief moment Quinn was jumping around Rachel kept thinking about what she had just agreed to. Her heart was racing with anticipation and doubts. The brunette was afraid of hurting Quinn or not living up to her expectations but she felt so attracted to this beautiful new person in front of her. Trying to calm her heart down, Rachel told herself that even if this was all too sudden it might work, after all, didn't all the great romances start when least expected?

"Rach? Is something wrong?" Quinn asked noticing Rachel's contemplative look.

"No, everything is perfect." She said taking Quinn's hands, pulling her to the bed.

"Rach?" Quinn called standing in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something?" Quinn asked with a serious face.

"What is it?"

"I know you're not even thinking about this but we never know what the future holds. So promise me now, that if I don't make it to New York you won't stop for a second to consider the possibility of staying here because of me."

"Quinn, New York is my dream but I don't even know if I'm going to be accepted."

"Of course you will, but even if you don't you're getting out of this town. You're too great for Lima."

"So are you Quinn," Rachel said copping Quinn's face, "I promise not to stay here and I promise to take you with me, no matter our relationship status."

"Thank you," Quinn said leaning down capturing Rachel's lips in a sweet kiss. "Just promise another thing? If I _ever_ hurt you in any way don't take it, even if I didn't do it on propose, confront me about it and if it's something really bad, break up with me. I think you deserve so much Rachel, I can't stand the idea of hurting you anymore, I won't be able to live with myself…"

"Quinn, baby, you need to stop punishing yourself. The past is the past, let's enjoy what we're building now and be happy. But if it'll ease your mind, I promise not to take anything bad from you without a fight," Rachel giving Quinn a sly smile.

"Thanks Rach, you're just perfect," The blonde said. With everything settled she asked, "Do you wanna watch another movie? There's one really cute, it's one of my favorites, especially because the main characters have our names."

"Really?"

"Yes, Luce and Rachel. And guess the best part," Quinn said biting her lower lip trying to contain a goofy grin.

"I don't know. What?"

"They fall in love," Quinn answered not holding her smile anymore.

"I definitely want to watch that!" Rachel said smiling too, "What's the movie called?"

"'Imagine Me and You'," The blonde said with love in her voice.

"I'm loving everything about it so far," Rachel said winking at Quinn.

"What do you say we change into our pajamas and cuddle in bed watching the movie?"

"I say it sounds perfect!"

Quinn showed Rachel where the bathroom was so she could change while she changed in her bedroom. The movie was ready to start when Rachel came back to the bedroom, the lights were off and Quinn was under the covers.

Quinn's jaw fell when she saw Rachel walking into the 's pajama was in fact a pink babydoll that left little to the imagination. "You don't know how relieved I am to be allowed to touch you now, because I swear I wouldn't be able to control myself," Quinn said without taking her eyes off Rachel's body.

Rachel smirked, "Who told you you're allowed to touch me?"

An instant pout formed in Quinn's lips and her eyes shot up to Rachel's eye, "What do you mean?" she asked in a soft, almost childish voice.

Rachel laughed out loud and lied beside Quinn, "I'm kidding, but we're keeping it PG-13 Fabray!" she said giving the blonde a peck on the lips.

"But we're almost eighteen…" Quinn whined playfully.

"If I kiss you, will you stop pouting?" Rachel asked trying to hold her laughter.

"Maybe…" By now the blonde was also fighting off giggles, "It has to be a really good kiss."

"I don't know how to kiss any other way," Rachel said without giving Quinn any time to process what she had just said. The kiss had so many emotions in it that it ended up being searing. Rachel felt Quinn's hands traveling down her back pulling her into her body, pressing them together like she was meant to be there and nowhere else.

Heat spread like wild fire through Rachel's body, she had never felt like this before, she didn't want to pull away. Quinn maneuvered them until she was on top of the brunette and her leg accidentally pressed against Rachel's center shooting waves of pleasure through her body causing Rachel to moan and bite Quinn's lip with special strength.

Both girls stopped all movements when realization hit them. Quinn pulled away, her eyes darker than Rachel had ever seen, "How about we watch that movie?" As much as it felt good to be so intimate, they knew it wasn't time for anything more than kissing yet.

"Yeah, let's do that," Rachel agreed.

Quinn pressed play and the movie began, she pulled Rachel to her again and they stayed like that until both of them fell asleep with smiles on their lips. Neither girl had ever felt so happy, deep down they both knew they were meant to be, they'll just need to make it work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>It may have seemed a little abrupt, but keep reading the next chapters because I have something on my mind ;] Please, review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own – wait for it – nothing!

**AN:** Thank you guys for everything. Please keep reviewing :]

**Rebel Quinn**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p>Quinn pressed play and the movie began, she pulled Rachel to her again and they stayed like that until both of them fell asleep with smiles on their lips. Neither girl had ever felt so happy, deep down they both knew they were meant to be, they'll just need to make it work.<p>

* * *

><p>Saturday morning rolled around making Quinn wake up with the silliest smile on her face, she looked to her left and saw Rachel sleeping peacefully. The not-so-blonde got off bed carefully, wrote a note to Rachel living it on her pillow and went downstairs to make breakfast.<p>

The brunette woke up with the scent of coffee tickling her nose, she turned around and saw that Quinn wasn't there, there was only a note:

**You have no idea how my heart feels when I get to wake up by your side, I wish we could do this every day.**

**L.**

Rachel smiled at the note, she could see herself falling so hard for Quinn. 'Wait, why did she sign the note with an L?', the brunette thought. Deciding she should go find her _girlfriend_, this was so new to her and she loved saying it:_ girlfriend_, Rachel got off bed changed into a red short shorts and a white wifebeater.

"Hey there," The brunette said when she found Quinn in the kitchen.

"Hey baby," Quinn said giving Rachel a quick peck on the lips making the brunette look around them nervously. "Relax, my mom already went to work. She won't be home 'til late afternoon."

"Oh, good!" Rachel said giving Quinn a passionate kiss. "So, what are you cooking?"

Quinn loved having the brunette around and 'Oh my God, she's wearing those shorts! How am I supposed to concentrate? How am I supposed to form meaningful sentences?', the blonde wondered off staring at Rachel's legs and unconsciously licking her lips.

"Quinn?" Rachel smirked noticing where her girlfriend was looking at.

"Mm?" Quinn asked not tearing her gaze off of Rachel's thighs.

Rachel decided she would have a little fun provoking the blonde. She walked over the kitchen island, hopped on it and started doing random patterns on her thighs occasionally squeezing them. Rachel could swear she heard Quinn moaning.

"You need to stop," Quinn muttered.

"What was that baby?"

"You need to stop Rach," Quinn said finally looking her girlfriend in the eye, "It's not fair baby, you tease me and I can't do anything about it."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hands and placed them on her thighs, "I'll let you do _some_ things," the brunette smirked.

"Oh fuck," Quinn sighed before pulling Rachel into a searing kiss letting her hands wonder on her girlfriend's body.

Rachel had to admit she had never felt so wanted and so turned on before, she loved the things Quinn made her.

"Something's burning," The brunette said in between kisses.

"Damn!" Quinn turned to the stove and moved the pieces of bacon out of the pan. "Look what you made me do," She said playfully.

"I didn't do anything," Rachel replied enjoying the sight in front of her. Quinn was also wearing a tight short shorts, this was the first time Rachel really looked at the girl's body. It was so perfect she couldn't help but get down from the island and smack Quinn's ass, "I was just letting my girlfriend do what she wanted…"

Quinn bit her lower lip and smiled at her girl, she was 100% whipped and she knew it.

Rachel decided to keep a certain distance so Quinn could finish cooking their breakfast.

"Baby?" She asked sitting in one of the stools.

"Mm?" Quinn answered without looking back, she was trying not to burn her bacon again but God, she could feel her heart fluttering everytime Rachel called her baby.

"I look forward to waking up next you more often. I loved having you by my side," She said with dreamy eyes.

"Me too," Quinn said turning around to give Rachel a quick kiss, "I gather you read my note?" she smile turning her attention to the stove once again.

"Yes, I most certainly did. But why did you sign with an L?"

Quinn turned the stove off, set the table and beckoned Rachel to come seat. Once they were settled she explained, "You know my first name is Lucy right?" Rachel nodded so she continued, "I asked my father to call me Quinn because I wasn't comfortable being who I was and now I just don't feel like 'Quinn the cold-hearted head-Cheerio' anymore. I feel comfortable on my own skin now, I like who I am and that's Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Rachel was looking at her girl with adoring eyes, she knew these kinds of feelings were hard to deal with and she was proud of Quinn.

"I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.

"Thank you Rach, I owe it all to you."

"Me?" Rachel asked surprised.

"You showed me it was okay being who you are and you always saw right through me."

Rachel giggled, "Well, I'm glad I could help. Are you going to ask people to start calling you Lucy again?"

"No, too much work, but you can call me whatever you like," Quinn said winking at her girlfriend.

They both ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, Rachel enjoying her fruit salad and Quinn munching on her bacon.

Rachel had promised her parents that she would be back in time for lunch because it was kind of their thing, so soon enough they had to say their goodbyes.

When Quinn got back to her room, she fell down on her bed hugging the pillow Rachel had slept with.

* * *

><p><strong>Pierce's Residence<strong>

Santana was lying on Brittany's bed panting while her girlfriend was under the sheets between her legs.

"Fuck Britt! Please don't stop…" She said trying to hold Brittany's head over the sheet. "AAAH! Fuck!" Santana screamed in pleasure when she felt two fingers being pushed inside her.

Brittany knew how to make her girl scream and she wasn't going to waste any time teasing her. She wanted to hear Santana shouting her name and that was what she was going to do.

Neither girl heard approaching footsteps and then it was too late.

"Britt, is everything okay in here?" Rory, asked entering Brittany's bedroom.

"BRITTANY!" Santana screamed going over the edge while Rory realized what was going on.

"Holy shit!" He said astonished.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Santana shouted trying to cover herself better.

Brittany uncovered her head and said with her happy voice, "Hey Rory, how you doing? Wait, San you can see him too?" She asked sitting on the bed in her naked glory.

The boy couldn't help but to stare shamelessly at the blonde's fine body.

"Hey! Weird boy! STOP STARING!" Santana said covering Brittany with the sheet, "Of course I can see him Britt, who is he?"

"He's my personal leprechaun!" Brittany replied excitedly, "He came all the way from some green place, my parents told me he would be staying with us for year. I thought we were the only ones who could see you Rory, you told me you were going to grant me wishes," Brittany said scratching her head.

Santana growled at the boy, she didn't even know him but she already knew enough: he let Brittany believe he was some kind of weird mystical creature and that was NOT cool.

Rory heard and saw Santana's reaction and tried to come up with some excuse, "No, anyone can see me and I-I, mm, I can grant you some simple wishes Britt, like bringing you ice cream, buying you some presents…"

The boy knew he was being lame but it was the best he could come up with under the intense gaze of the Latina on Brittany's bed.

The blonde pouted at the new information, once again she had been fooled but a smile crept on her lips because once again Santana was there to set things straight.

"I hope you're not mad at me Britt, I just wanted you to think that I was special," The boy said being somewhat truthful.

"Duh, everybody is special silly," Brittany replied going back to her usual self. "Well, Santana this is Rory and Rory, this is my girlfriend Santana."

"Hey," It was all Santana said to the boy.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, are you coming with me baby?" Brittany asked already getting up and walking towards the adjoined bathroom, naked.

"Britt! Clothes!" Santana said facepalming, she sighed and replied, "I'll join you in a bit."

Rory, who was staring at the bathroom door, didn't even see Santana walking over to him. When he turned around she was on his personal space.

"Listen Irish-boy and listen good, you've done your first foul: you misled Brittany. Just know that I'll be watching you very closely and don't even think about getting too friendly with her. You don't know where Lima Heights is so let me explain it to you, it's on the wrong side of the tracks y cosas muy malas happen there. If I learn that you touched even one little green finger on _my_ girlfriend, shit's gonna get real. I'll go all Lima Heights on your little green ass, you hear me?"

"Yes," Rory gulped.

"Good, now get out of here."

The boy left and Santana locked the door with a smirk on her face.

"Baby! I'm lonely in here!" Santana heard Brittany calling, she certainly didn't need to be called twice.

"You missed me Ducky?" Santana asked kissing Brittany on her nose, 'What? Even BAMFs get whipped!'

"Yes," Brittany answered hugging her girlfriend. She was quiet for a while just listening to Santana's heartbeat.

"What's wrong?" The Latina asked sensing Brittany's trouble mind.

"I'm tired of being fooled…" Brittany answered honestly.

"Hey, look at me," Santana said lifting Brittany's face, "You're too good, you believe in people's best."

"Maybe I shouldn't," The blonde said casting her gaze down.

"No ducky, don't do that. You know how adults are boring and sad all the time?" Brittany nodded, "That's because they lost faith, they stopped believing in people's kindness. I don't want you to ever be like that. You're perfect Brittany, you don't need to change."

"Thank you San. I love you," The blonde said kissing her girlfriend with unspoken passion.

"I love you too baby. Now let's take this shower and later we'll go to Quinn's, what do you say?"

They took their shower without putting any moves on, Santana knew this wasn't the moment, Brittany needed to feel safe now and that's what she going to make the blonde feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Fabray's Residence<strong>

"Tana, Britt! What are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked in surprise when she answered the door.

"We have a leprechaun at Britt's so we decided to pay you a visit. Is Berry still around?" Santana said.

"No she's not. Wait, leprechaun?"

"He's name is Rory, he's an exchange student and he'll be living with me for a year." Brittany explained.

"He let Brittany believe he was a leprechaun, so you already know Q, we don't like him!" Santana said scowling.

"Got it!" Quinn hated when people took advantage of her friend, this guy was dead.

"C'mon guys, there's no need to hate him. Please don't do anything bad, please, promise me! Both of you!"

Quinn and Santana exchanged looks and said in unison, "We promise."

"Good!" Brittany cheered. "So how was your sleepover with Rachel, Q?"

Quinn's smile betrayed her before her words could, "It was perfect! Now I have a girlfriend too."

"SHUT UP!" Santana yelled hugging her friend, "I'm so happy for you Q! How did it happen?"

Quinn told her friends everything that had happen the night before while they settled in the TV room.

"We're really happy for you Q, Rachel is smoking hot!" Brittany said winking at Quinn.

"Mm, thanks B."

"So, have you guys done it yet?" Santana asked.

"San, you know Rachel wants to wait until she's 25. Stop asking these questions," Brittany said with a serious tone.

"Okay, I'm sorry baby." Santana replied with puppy eyes, earning a sweet kiss from her blonde.

"Whipped!" Quinn coughed.

"Oh shut up Q!" Santana scowled playfully.

"I'll wait for her, you know? I don't care how long it takes... I don't even care if we have to get married first," Quinn said imagining herself getting married with Rachel.

"And I'm the whipped one..." Santana mumbled.

The girls were laughing at some random sitcom when Quinn felt her cellphone vibrating.

**From Rach: Hey gorgeous, what are you up to?**

**Sent (13:10): Hey baby! I'm just chilling with Tana and B. How about u?**

**From Rach: Spending quality time with my dads. Tana? You call Satana, Tana? OMG, this is priceless!**

**Sent (13:15): Don't EVER let her hear you calling her that, she'll go all Lima Heights on u! Only Britts and I can call her that…**

**From Rach: It's ok baby, I'll warm my way into her heart just like I did with you ;)**

**Sent (13:18): I can't argue with that 3 Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?**

**From Rach: I'd love to. Pick me up at eight x.**

**Sent (13:21): Will do xx.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...per usual...

**AN: **It's so nice to see new people reviewing, yes guys, I know who's new and who's not. I just wanted to thank all of you for reading my story [even the ones who don't review, but you can if you want. Don't be shy, I don't bite…hard ;) ].

**Rebel Quinn**

**Chapter Eleven**

At 8 o'clock sharp Quinn rang the bell of the Berry's residence smiling softly when her beautiful girlfriend answered the door. Rachel looked stunning in a simple strapless black dress and matching pumps. Quinn had to remind herself that she had very important things to do and she had to stop staring at her girl's perfect figure, so without procrastinating a second longer she revealed the bouquet of lilies she had been hiding behind her back.

Rachel was shocked: first of all, Quinn was blonde again; secondly, she was wearing a dark-red light dress with a short leather jacket and beautiful black high heels; and last but definitely not least, she was holding one of the most beautiful bouquets Rachel had ever seen.

"Hey there," Quinn finally said when she realized Rachel wasn't going to move.

"Oh, mm, hi!" Rachel replied moving and accepting the flowers at the same time, "These are beautiful Quinn, you shouldn't have."

"You deserve the best," Quinn said giving her a quick peck on the lips, "Did you tell your fathers we were going out on a date?"

"Yes, I told them everything. Why? Didn't you want me to? Did I screw everything up?" Rachel blurted out in one breath.

"No, no, no Rach," Quinn cooed as she hugged her girl tightly, running her hand on her back trying to calm her down, "It's perfect actually, I want to talk to them beforewe leave, if that's okay with you of course."

Looking at her girlfriend with furrowed brows Rachel slowly nodded her head, "Yeah, it's okay. Quinn?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why isn't your hair pink anymore?"

"Why? Did you prefer it pink? I can dye it back," Quinn rushed out running a hand through her hair.

Rachel giggled a little and said, "I already told you that you look beautiful with any hair color. I was just wondering why the change."

"Oh, mm, it was just too much trouble keeping the color the way I liked it and I missed my blonde hair…" Quinn pouted looking at her feet, she knew she sounded a bit childish but she really did miss her golden hair.

"It's absolutely lovely!"

"Thank you," The blonde blushed a little, "Aren't you going to ask me why I chose lilies?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Isn't it because you're daring me to love you?" Rachel deadpanned perfectly remembering the scene from 'Imagine Me and You'.

While they were making their way to the living room, Rachel said, "Did you know that I was the one who chose the corsage Finn gave to you on our prom?"

Quinn stopped on her tracks making Rachel stop too, "What?"

"Yeah, I told him to pick up a wrist corsage, something simple so nothing would distract from your face and that he should ask for a gardenia with a green ribbon on it to match your eyes," Rachel said with a shy smile.

Quinn was falling harder every day, but then she remembered, "That little bastard!" Rachel blinked her eyes trying to figure out what was happening, to her luck Quinn continued, "That meant so much to me Rach, it was so perfect and delicate I couldn't believe he had picked it out all by himself but I took it as if he had really paid attention to me. I guess that was all wishful thinking."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said not really sure about what to say.

"You don't have to say you're sorry baby, you were perfect as always," Quinn reassured her girlfriend with a light squeeze on her hand, "Do you know what the gardenia mean?" She asked once again with a smirk.

"No, this one I don't know."

"It means secret lover. I guess you were already in love with me and didn't know it," Quinn said winking.

Right when Rachel was about to reply Leroy walked into the hallway, "Girls, are you going to stay here all night? Why aren't you on your date yet?"

"Hello Leroy," Quinn greeted the more easygoing Berry.

"Hello to you too Quinn, it's nice to see you again. Rachel told us the news!" He said ushering them to the living room where Hiram was siting on the couch reading a book.

"I'm actually glad she told you," Quinn said looking at Leroy and then turning her attention to the other Berry man, "Good evening Hiram." The blonde had to admit that Hiram scared the crap out of her, it looked like he could be a serial killer and no one would ever suspect.

"Good evening Quinn, I'm glad to see I didn't scare you away." He said sensing the girl's uneasiness.

'You almost did', she thought, "No! Of course not, you were just protecting your child, I get it" Quinn said with all the confidence she could muster, "Mm, I'd like to talk to both of you if you have a couple of minutes."

"Sure Quinn, what's up?" Leroy asked as he sat by his husband's side.

The blonde began to fidget a little but had her confidence restored when she felt Rachel's hand interlacing with hers, "I'm truly thankful that you all forgave my past actions and gave me a fresh start. I know it was a lot to give considering all the facts, but as Rachel have assured me that the past is in the past so I'd like to take this opportunity to once again renew the promises I made to the three of you.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to make Rachel smile her trade smile, which I'm pretty sure can lighten a whole football stadium; I promise to try my best to keep my bad temper in check and take down the walls I built around me so I won't hurt her and most important of all, I promise to be by her side fighting everything bad that comes our way so she can become the star she is meant to be.

"I'd like to date your daughter, with your permission, knowing that you trust me." Quinn finished taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

Leroy was almost crying it was obvious Quinn had his blessing, Hiram on the other hand, stood from the couch with a serious expression on his face, tugged his hands in his pants' pockets and walked over to the blonde. They were almost the same height, but dear Lord, the man was scary.

Quinn almost flinched away when Hiram spread his arms to hug her, the man took her in a bone crashing hug and smiled at her when they parted, "You have our blessing Quinn, just make sure our baby is happy."

"I will sir," The blonde let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

With everything settled, both girls walked out of the house and went to their date.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Rachel was surprised to see that she didn't know the place.

"How did you find this place?" She asked the blonde who was holding the restaurant's door open for her.

"I asked my mother if she knew a good place with good vegan food. She said some of her coworkers like to come here so I thought we could check it out."

Rachel's heart fluttered, she loved how thoughtful Quinn was.

Dinner was perfection in Rachel's and Quinn's eyes: the food was delicious, the service was great, it was a small not-so-famous restaurant so they could steal kisses from each other and they could talk privately.

When they were walking back to Quinn's car hand in hand, two boys they had never seen walked passed them and one said to the other:

"Look Phil, I didn't know we had dykes in Lima!" The boy laughed freely at what he thought it was a witty remark.

Rachel felt Quinn tensing, she was used to hearing homophobic comments, after all she was raised by two gay men, "Let it go baby, they're just Lima losers."

The blonde sighed and continued walking until she heard the other boy speaking, "Oh my God, I'd so do that blonde she's too hot to be gay!"

"Right? I'd totally do the other one if wasn't for her nose," The boys started laughing again.

"That's it," Quinn huffed under her breath. Rachel was so afraid of what was going to happen she already had her cell phone on one hand and her rape whistle in the other.

Quinn turned to face the boy and was surprised to see they were probably a year or two younger than she was, but one of them was almost as tall as Finn and the other was just average built. The blonde put on her best show face and smirked at the boys, "You want a piece of this big boy?"

Rachel could hear the hate in Quinn's voice but to anyone new, it sounded exactly like an invitation.

"I sure do mama," The taller boy said getting really close to Quinn, 'Why the _fuck_ people think it's hot calling people mama?' the blonde thought before smiling brightly at him and kicking him so hard in the nuts that Rachel believed the boy wouldn't be able to have children (which she wasn't completely sad about).

"What the fuck bitch?" The smaller boy asked moving to try to push Quinn away from his friend. Neither the boy nor Rachel saw it coming: as the boy launched forward, in a swift movement Quinn took one of his arms, spun it around and pressed against his back.

The boy cried in pain and started screaming, "Let me go bitch! Lemme go!"

"Not until you apologize to both me and my girlfriend!"

The boy didn't want to admit defeat so he stayed quiet for a while, Quinn wasn't having none of that, she twisted the boy's arm again and kicked the back of his knee making him fall to the ground, "I said, _apologize_!" She hissed in his ear.

"I'm sorry ladies! I'm so sorry!"

"Good boy," Quinn petted the boy's head just to further humiliate him, "Now grab this piece of shit and get out of here!"

Both of them stumbled to get up from the ground and ran away. When Quinn turned around there were a few people on the restaurant's door cheering them on whistling, saying things like 'you go girls!'

Quinn waved at them feeling a little awkward and then walked over to where Rachel was standing.

"Ow!" She cried out when Rachel punched her arm, "What was that for?" She asked chuckling a little at the cute effort the brunette had put into the punch.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, you'll never do this sort of thing again, do you hear me?" Rachel said matter-of-factly placing her hands on her hips, "This time it turned out okay, but you never know what these crazy people will do to you! And by the way where did you learn how to do that?"

"I was just trying to defend us, I took self-defense classes a couple of years ago," Quinn pouted knowing she would have a chance of relaxing the brunette if she acted like this.

"Don't come pouting at me! This was really dangerous and you know it!" Rachel sighed and hugged Quinn tightly, "I just don't want to see you getting hurt okay?"

"Okay Rach, I promise. Now let's get out of here," Quinn said opening the passenger door for Rachel.

The girls were parked on Rachel's driveway making out enjoying the last few minutes before the brunette's curfew when Quinn heard her cellphone ringing.

The blonde growled at the little device and ignored it, "Pick it up baby," Rachel said.

"No, what we're doing is way more interesting," Quinn smirked.

Rachel pulled away and said, "As much as I like to agree with you on that matter, I have to say that I just can't ignore a ringing phone so, if don't get it, I will."

"Urgh, you're so boring sometimes…" Quinn said jokingly.

"And you still love me, now pick up the phone!"

"Fine, fine! Hello?" The blonde said recognizing Santana's house number, "Mrs. Lopez? What's wrong? Is she okay? No, no, there's no problem. I'm on my way."

"Quinn, what happened?" Rachel asked with worried eyes.

"Santana's father kicked her out after she came out to them. I need to go get her, are you coming with me?" Quinn had tears in her eyes, she knew the pain of feeling rejected by your own parents.

"I know where Santana lives, go on, I'll just run inside tell my parents what's going on and I'll be right there."

Rachel ran inside and briefly explained to her parents what had happened, they told her she could sleepover at Quinn's again if it was necessary and if they needed anything she should called them.

Flying upstairs, Rachel got a change of clothes, the keys to her car and drove as fast as she could to the Latina's house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Learning that you were all worried about Santana was really cute! Well, let me know what you guys think. Enjoy.

**AN:** I don't speak Spanish, so I apologize if it didn't sound good or if it was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel Quinn<strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

When Rachel got to Santana's house she saw her girlfriend curled up with the Latina in the front lawn. An older woman was also there and by her resemblance with Santana, Rachel could presume that she was her mother.

"Hey, how is she?" Rachel said crouching down by Quinn's side.

"Hey, good timing baby. Please stay here with Santana and I'll help Mrs. Lopez grab as much of Santana's thing out of the house," The blonde said with pure sadness in her eyes.

Rachel didn't even stop for a second to think that she was holding one of her old nemesis, it didn't cross her mind that this was the perfect chance to ridicule the girl because truth be told, Rachel understood why Santana was the way she was and right now the girl needed to be comforted and she was going to be there for her.

Quinn followed Sofía inside the house and heard what sounded like dishes being thrown into a wall. Santana's mom was crying her eyes out but Quinn didn't know if it was because she had just found out her daughter is gay or whether it's because her husband had gone mad.

"Please take care of mi hija," Sofía said with pleading eyes while she gathered as many things as she could. "I'll try to convince her father that he's mistaken, that she's still our little girl."

Quinn's mind felt a little bit more at ease knowing that at least Santana's mom was fighting for her.

"I'll help her get back on her feet, don't worry," Quinn said, "But you have to let her know that you still love her no matter what."

"I will, I will," The older woman sobbed, "Carlos just needs some time to cool his mind."

"I know you must be in shock too, but Santana's world just fell apart. I know what she's feeling because I was thrown out of my house too. I know what's like to think that no one cares for you, that no one loves you." Quinn sighed letting stray tears fall from her eyes, "Just make sure she knows that at least she still has her mother."

With that Quinn went out of the room and bumped into Santana's father, the man was fuming, the blonde had never seen him that way. "Sir, may I talk to you for a second?" She asked keeping a safe distance between them; the tall Latino nodded not trusting his words.

"I'd just like to let you know that you just made the biggest mistake of your life. Santana's one of the most passionate and loyal people I know, you both did an amazing job raising her. She's tough and will do anything to protect the people she loves. Just keep in mind that if you had told her something that terrified you she wouldn't rub it in your face saying how disgusting you are or how God will punish you, I'm a hundred percent sure she'd have calmed you down and tried to comfort you.

"When my father kicked me out when I was pregnant it was the scariest day of my life," Quinn said letting her tears run freely now as she relived the night her parents found out about the pregnancy, "I just needed my daddy to hold me and tell me how everybody makes mistakes and how the precious human being growing inside of me would be loved like any other member of our family, but no, he told me that I wasn't his daughter anymore and that's the most hurtful thing a father can tell a child.

"I know this wasn't what you guys planned for Santana, but don't you want to see her happy? Wasn't that your goal, to give her all the opportunities so she could be happy? This is your chance to prove how good parents you are! Step out of your comfort zone for one second and try to imagine what's going through her mind right now! She needs her papi to tell her that she's perfect in every way, that nothing will make you stop loving her." Quinn stopped to breath for a second glad to see that Carlos was also crying, letting the anger run out of his body.

"You can still walk her down the aisle and you'll hand her to the sweetest girl in the world; when the time comes, you'll have beautiful grandchildren running around your house telling you how much they love you. Do you really want to miss all that because you can't understand why she loves who she loves? It's not a sin to love! Please Mr. Lopez, go down there and take your daughter back, please."

Carlos dried his eyes looked at his wife, who was trying hard to control her sobs and said, "Leave the bags here Sofía," and without another word he went down the stairs and out of the house. Quinn and Sofía followed hot on his tracks.

When they got to the front lawn they saw that Rachel had taken the girl to her car to keep her warm.

Carlos walked to Rachel's car and stood in front of the passenger's door, the petite diva held Santana's hand and whispered in her ear making her look outside her window.

As soon as her eyes met her dad's Santana started crying all over again, trying hard to remember how to breathe and that's when she heard:

"Lo siento muchisimo mí amor, por favor perdona me," Carlos said slowly opening the door not to frighten the already startled kid, "Please pumpkin, I'm so very sorry about everything I said, I didn't mean any of that. You're still my baby girl and all I want is to see you happy. I'm sorry I lost my temper, I promise I'll try my best to understand you. Please baby girl, say something," The older Lopez asked trying his best not to fall to the ground seeing his daughter so broken hearted.

Santana looked at her father like she was seeing an alien. She quickly shot a glance to Quinn and saw the blonde smiling next to her mother, then Santana looked at Rachel who gave her a small nod.

If Carlos Lopez wasn't a strong man he would have fallen on the ground with the surprise jump-and-hug Santana performed. They both let their tears fall, but this time they meant forgiveness, happiness and hope.

"I love you hija, I love you so much," He said not letting her go.

"I love you too," Santana said with a smile on her lips. All the sudden she felt three other bodies pressed against them and she saw her mom, Quinn and Rachel hugging them.

When her father let her go, Santana gave her mom and her friends a proper hug.

"Come on girls, let's go inside and I'll prepare hot chocolate for everybody," Sofía said.

Once in the house, Carlos turned to his daughter and said, "I'm sorry again baby girl, can you ever forgive me?"

"It's okay now papi," Santana said trying to make her nose stop running, "I forgive you."

"I love you baby," He said pecking her head, "You girls are welcome to stay over if it's okay with Santana, and Quinn thank you for making me see how wrong I was."

"It's okay Mr. Lopez, I knew what to say because I've had the same arguments with myself over and over again. As we are being honest here, I'd like to inform you that tonight I asked the Berry's permission to date Rachel. We're officially together now and if you feel that it's inappropriate for us to spend the night, we'll respect your decision." Quinn informed the three Lopez with all the confidence she had, she was _not_ going to hide her relationship with Rachel.

'Ay Dios mío, what's happening around here?' Carlos thought but with a sigh he answered, "No, it's okay girls. You can stay over if you want, just no funny business you hear me?"

"Yes sir," Rachel and Quinn answered in unison.

After they had drank their hot cocoas the three of them went to Santana's room to help her put everything back in its place and to finally relax.

Slumping back on her bed, Santana observed the other two girls hug each other. She was glad Quinn had found someone who made her smile like that.

"Quinnie?" The Latina asked softly.

"Yeah Tana?" Quinn said sitting by her friend and pulling Rachel to her lap.

"What did you say to my dad?"

"Just that he had made the biggest mistake of his life and I asked him if it was worth missing your wedding with Britt and never getting to see the beautiful children you guys will have, by the way I'm gonna be the godmother of your first child." Quinn said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh my God Quinn! Don't even think about mentioning that near Britt because she'll start bugging me about wedding stuff now!" The Latina laughed.

"Wait," Rachel said, "You're not even bothered by the fact that Quinn said you're gonna get married AND have children? Where's the real Santana Lopez and what have you done with her?" The three laughed freely.

"I really think Brittany's the one. She's the only person with whom I cannot get mad at and she's the only one who has the power of calming me down and make the second HBIC of McKinley get all whipped, talking about marriage," Santana shrugged. "Thank you Rachel for being there for me, you didn't need to but you showed up, I owe you."

"If you let me call you Tana too we'll be even," Rachel smirked.

"Not a chance in hell Berry! And if you dare to tell anyone that that's my nickname– "

"What? Are you going to ask your fiancée to come kick my ass?" Rachel teased.

"Quinn, you better get a hold of your woman before I go all Lima Heights!"

"Bitch, if you touch my girl I'm the one going all Lima Heights on you!" Quinn replied joining the 'game'.

After they had made all kinds of threats to one another, Quinn and Rachel made their bed and lied down to sleep while Santana went to her balcony to call Brittany.

Quinn shot her mom a quick text telling her what had happened and where she was spending the night. After that the blonde spooned with Rachel, kissed her goodnight and sighed an 'I love you' before drifting off to sleep.

"Tana?" Brittany yawned on the other side of the line.

"Hey ducky, it's me."

"Is something wrong?"

"Baby, I did it!"

"Did you perfect time traveling?"

"No," Santana giggled, "I came out to my parents ducky! They know I love you!" Tears started running down her face again, but they were tears of pure happiness and relief.

"YAAAAY! How did they take it?" Brittany asked jumping up and down on her bed.

"Not good at first, my father kicked me out yelling at me, saying I was a sinner and I didn't deserve his love anymore…" Santana sighed knowing she would probably carry those memories forever. "But my mom called Quinn to come pick me up and she totally lectured my dad. He changed his mind, apologized to me and took me back!"

"Wow, Quinn stood up to your father? That was really badass of her." Brittany thought for a moment, "Tana, why didn't your mom call me to come pick you up?"

"I guess she didn't want you to see me the way I was and she probably thought you didn't deserve to hear my father's offensive words…" Santana answered after a moment of consideration.

"I'm happy she was so thoughtful, but you need to know San that you can count on me."

"I know I can ducky and you can count on me. I'll let you go back to sleep now, tomorrow I'll take you out to do something fun okay?"

"Okay Tana, I love you."

"Love you too ducky, sweet dreams."

Santana practically passed out as soon as her back touched her mattress, Brittany on the other hand stayed up for a few more hours thinking about something she could do to show her girlfriend that she was there for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They always make my day :D

**AN2:** Guys I need you to bear with me on the lyrics, they're important to the characters so please don't skip them. Songs used: **Lean – Oh Land **and **Happy Together – The Turtles**.

**Rebel Quinn**

**Chapter Thirteen**

On Sunday morning Quinn and Rachel kissed Santana goodbye and went to their respective homes to tell their parents what had happened and to take care of ordinary stuff like homework.

Santana got up, sent a text to Britt and went downstairs to have breakfast. In the kitchen she found her parents with puffy eyes, apparently they had shed a few more tears after they went to bed.

"Buenos días niña," Sofía greeted her child.

"Morning mom, morning dad." Santana replied kissing each of them.

Breakfast was quiet and Santana often thought her father wanted to say something but never did. She felt desperate to get out of there so she finished eating and informed her parents that she was going to the park with Brittany. Santana didn't fail to notice how her father cringed at the mention of her girlfriend's name but she got her keys and got out of the house.

Just one smile from Brittany was enough to lift all the weight from Santana's heart. As soon as the blonde entered the car Santana pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Whoa," Brittany said resting her forehead on her girlfriend's, "What was that for?" She asked smiling softly.

"It was just my silent way of telling you how much I love you and thank you for being such an amazing person."

"I don't know which I like better, your kisses or your words…" Brittany said pretending to weight her options for a moment, giggling when Santana just rolled her eyes and drove off.

When they arrived at the park Brittany sprinted towards the lake and Santana couldn't help the expression of adoration that spread on her face, 'Yep, whipped as fuck' she thought silently laughing.

"Taaaaaanaaa! There are baby ducks here! C'mon, hurry!"

Santana sat on a nearby bench and observed her girlfriend feed the ducks. When Brittany finished playing with them she sat by her side and rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked softly.

"He said so many hurtful things Britt, I had never seen him so mad and my mom so desperate and shocked." Santana sighed, "I think I'll never be able to forget it…"

"I'm so sorry baby, I truly am. But at least he apologized and said he was going to try, right?"

"Yeah, but he's not okay with me being gay, he's going to try to get used to it but what if he can't Britt? I don't want to lose my dad." Santana said trying to hold her tears.

"Look," Brittany said making the Latina look at her, "Your father loves you, he'll find a way to accept and embrace who you are, but" Brittany held Santana's hand and continued, "If that doesn't happen you will always have me and you may not know this baby, but there are a few people who'd go through hell to protect you. You're loved San and I love you the most!"

Hearing Brittany's words Santana fell apart hugging her girlfriend and hiding her face in the crook of her neck.

The couple spent a few more minutes talking and then Santana dropped Brittany at her house and went to Quinn's because she was definitely not in the mood to be alone.

**To Rachel: Hey Rach! It's britts, can u help me out? **

**To Brittany: Hello there Brittany, what a surprise! I hope you're having a good morning. What can I help you with?**

**To Rachel: Wut surprise? Did a duck come out of ur hat? Anyways, can u come over n help me make my voice fit a song? I need 2 sing it 2 San…**

Helping two friends and getting to teach someone how to sing? Rachel Barbra Berry was definitely in.

**To Brittany: Sure Britt, I'm on my way.**

Santana rang Quinn's doorbell and was greeted by Judy who gave her a bone crushing hug saying that she'd always be welcomed in her house and that she was like a daughter to her.

The Latina quietly walked into Quinn's room and found the blonde lying in her bed in a strange position with her head facing away from the door. Santana took the opportunity and jumped on the bed screaming bloodily loud.

"The fuck Santana! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You're too young and healthy to have a heart attack. What you doing?" Santana asked looking at the side of the bed where Quinn was previously staring.

"Reading," The blonde answered showing Santana the book's cover.

"Game of Thrones?"

"Yep, you should read it, it's amazing."

"No thanks, I've watched the show no need to read the books too." Santana said checking her nails.

"Yeah right, that's coming from the girl who read all Harry Potter books at least twice…" Quinn deadpanned.

"Harry Potter is Harry Potter, your argument is invalid." Santana answered laughing.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I just wasn't in the mood to be alone right now and I certainly didn't want to be in my house having a 'who stays quiet for longer' competition with my dad."

"I thought everything was okay between you guys but I guess this things take time, huh?" Quinn said with an almost apologetical look.

"Yes I guess. Your mom however, almost killed me with a hug and informed me that I'm like a daughter to her and that I'm always welcomed here. Watch out Fabray, I'm gonna become your mother's favorite child anytime now!"

"Pff, like you stand a chance…" Quinn teased. "But seriously now, I'm glad she said that. We've had our differences Tana but you are one of the few people I can count on and, as we don't have any kind of sexual tension between us, I can safely say that you're really like a sister to me," The blonde said laughing.

Quinn was taken aback with the surprise hug she got from the Latina, it was as if she was pouring everything she felt into that hug. "Thank you," Santana said in a small voice.

"So," Quinn began trying to come up with something that would distract her friend, "You wanna go to the pool or watch a movie or something?"

"Going to the pool is just gonna make me overthink things, let's watch a movie."

The girls spent the whole day watching movies and talking, Santana went home around eight o'clock and Quinn was ready to pass out on her bed; the weekend had been really exhausting.

**The next day…**

Mondays were never really good for Quinn because she didn't get to see Rachel until Glee Club but at least she had classes with Brittany and Santana, otherwise she would go mad.

When the trio made their way to the choir room they found everybody waiting for them including Mr. Schue, which never happened.

"Okay guys! Let's start our class. Who wants to go first?" The teacher asked.

"I'd like to," Brittany said surprising everyone. The blonde walked to the center of the room and explained, "I know our assignment was to sing a song from a movie, but _a lot_ happened this weekend so I just need to sing what I'm feeling and Rachel will help me.

"San, I know this weekend was hell on earth and that you're trying _really_ hard to be strong for yourself and for me, I know most people see me as a weak person who wouldn't stand up to her own beliefs, but you know me and I'm telling you that _nothing_ in this entire universe will make me give up on what we have and you can count on me to help you carry your weight."

With a nod to the band, Brittany started singing with Rachel as back vocal, 'What? It was for a good cause, Rachel Berry knew when to fight for the spotlight and when to step down'.

Did you really carry me when I was asleep?  
>Did you try to defend me when I was weak?<br>Did you pick up me up that lonely night when the lights died out and I turned to the grey side?  
>Did you carry me when I was asleep?<p>

Now you're out on the bottomless sea so it's time for you to lean on me.  
>Lean on me.<br>Now you're out on the bottomless sea so it's time for you to lean on me.

Did you lie for me to keep me safe?  
>Did you bear with me when I misbehaved?<br>Far from here could you feel my fear when the lights died out and I turned to the grey side?  
>Did you lie for me to keep me safe?<p>

Now you're out on the bottomless sea so it's time for you to lean on me.  
>Lean on me.<br>Now you're out on the bottomless sea so it's time for you to lean on me.  
>Lean on me.<br>Ohh.

Words are falling down.  
>Frozen on the ground I'm trying to stop the light.<p>

Now you're out on the bottomless sea so it's time for you to lean on me.  
>Lean on me.<br>Now you're out on the bottomless sea so it's time for you to lean on me.  
>Lean on me.<br>Ohh.

Everybody cheered, it was the first time they heard Brittany singing an emotional song and it was mesmerizing. Santana got up and kissed Brittany with all the love she had for the blonde.

"Thank you ducky," Santana whispered.

"You're welcomed baby." The two girls went back to their seats while Rachel stood in her place fidgeting as if she was contemplating her choices.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue called, "Are you going to sing next?"

Looking briefly at Quinn, Rachel nodded. "Great, the floor is all yours."

"Okay, it was brought to my attention that it was expected of me to choose a song from Funny Girl, however, in order to be a good entertainer you should always surprise your audience-"

"Rachel! Get on with it!" Santana said making every head turn in her direction.

"Did Santana just call Rachel by her actual name?" Kurt whispered in Mercedes ear.

"That's what I heard. These bitches are getting weirder every day…"

"Continuing what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I chose another movie that I think will hold a lot of meaning for me from now on."

Nodding to the band and stealing a look from Quinn, Rachel started singing:

Imagine me and you, I do  
>I think about you day and night<br>It's only right  
>To think about the girl you love<br>And hold her tight  
>So happy together<p>

If I should call you up  
>Invest a dime<br>And you say you belong to me  
>And ease my mind<br>Imagine how the world could be  
>So very fine<br>So happy together

I can't see me loving nobody but you  
>For all my life<br>When you're with me  
>Baby the skies will be blue<br>For all my life

Me and you  
>And you and me<br>No matter how they tossed the dice  
>It had to be<br>The only one for me is you  
>And you for me<br>So happy together

I can't see me loving nobody but you  
>For all my life<br>When you're with me  
>Baby the skies will be blue<br>For all my life

Me and you  
>And you and me<br>No matter how they tossed the dice  
>It had to be<br>The only one for me is you  
>And you for me<br>So happy together  
>So happy together<br>How is the weather  
>So happy together<br>We're happy together  
>So happy together..<p>

Quinn was so happy she didn't know what to do, she wanted to run and kiss Rachel senseless but they had agreed to take it slow and kissing the life out of her in front of everybody wasn't exactly taking it slow, so she just sat there with the silliest smile on her lips.

"That was really good Rachel, from which movie did you choose it?" Mr. Schue asked.

The tiny diva sneaked a quick glance at Quinn blushing while she thought about how to answer without telling her mates about her relationship with Quinn.

"It's from the movie 'Imagine Me & You', Rachel watched with me after she helped me with my song." Brittany answered winking at the brunette.

"And why will this song hold a lot of meaning for you?" Kurt asked.

Rachel was starting to fidget again, looking from Quinn to Brittany and Santana silently asking for help.

Quinn got up, walked over to Rachel and with her back to the class she whispered:

"Can we tell them? I want them to know you're mine and I'm yours. Please?" The blonde asked giving Rachel a discrete kiss on her ear.

"Okay," She whispered back.

"Alright people! Calm your tits!" Quinn barked when she realized everybody was talking nonstop.

"Language Quinn!"

"Sorry Mr. Schue. Anyway, Rachel didn't watch the movie with B, she watched with me-"

"And the reason why it will mean a lot to me it's because the movie tells the story of Rachel and Lucy falling in love…" Rachel half explained waiting to see how long it would take for them to understand.

"Hot Jewish Princess and Baby Mama are getting it on! Nice!" Puck said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wait. What?" Kurt, Mercedes and Tina asked in unison.

"Rachel, tell me this isn't true!" Finn said getting up from his chair making Quinn protectively slide in front of the brunette.

"It is the truth, Quinn and I are dating. We didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but I guess I got a bit carried away." Rachel explained holding Quinn's hand.

"Why Quinn? She's a cold-hearted bitch who tormented you your whole life!" Finn insisted.

Rachel could feel Quinn's temperature rising and that was not a good sign. The girl was starting to shake with anger; apparently Finn had this effect on Quinn and Santana.

"Yeah? I'm the tormentor? Was I the one who egged Rachel, Finn? Was I the one who made her believe we wanted her back in Glee club so _I_ could have a musical scholarship? Was I the one who dumped her in a blink of an eye just to go out on a date with two cheerleaders? Was I the one who slept with Santana the moment you broke up? – Sorry San," Quinn said sending an apologetical look to her friend. "Yes, I called her names but I actually apologized to her, multiple times now. Have you ever apologized to her, even once?"

The boy stayed quiet looking away from Quinn.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! And just for the record, I had enough guts to apologize to her parents too and ask their permission to date her so if any of you are doubting my feelings towards Rachel, think about that before opening your mouths to complain!"

"UUUHUUUULL! You go gurl!" Santana cheered getting up from her chair making almost everyone laugh.

Just when everybody had taken their seats and Mr. Schue was about to speak, a guy and a girl walked into the room.

Santana clearly growled at the boy while Brittany cheered, 'I guess that's the famous leprechaun' Quinn thought.

"Hello there," Mr. Schue greeted, "How can we help you guys?"

"Mm, hi! I'm Rory Flanagan, I'm an exchange student from Ireland and I'd like to join the club."

"And I'm Sugar Motta, you probably know who my father is. Anyway, I'd like to join the club too."

Quinn, like all the other kids, was impressed people had actually turned up to audition. She was glad more people were getting interested in the club, 'hold the fuck up, what the hell does this girl think she's doing?' Quinn thought when she saw Sugar clearly checking Rachel up.

"Oh fuck no!" The blonde muttered under her breath.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I own nothing *gasp*

**AN:** spade013 – I don't plan on writing about Harmony, at least not yet. Sorry.  
>meso30180 – Sugar might not sing well but I changed a few things about her 'cause if the story was exactly like the show it wouldn't be fun ;D<p>

**AN2:** As always, thank you so much for all the reviews you guys are amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel Quinn<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

><p>Quinn, like all the other kids, was impressed people had actually turned up to audition. She was glad more people were getting interested in the club, 'hold the fuck up, what the hell does this girl think she's doing?' Quinn thought when she saw Sugar clearly checking Rachel up.<p>

"Oh fuck no!" The blonde muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Mr. Schuester said obviously pleased with himself for getting new kids to audition. "Who wants to go first?"<p>

"May I?" Rory asked Sugar.

"Sure, go ahead."

The whole time Rory was performing Brittany had to keep a soothing hand on Santana's thigh, the Latina could swear that little bastard was singing _to_ Brittany and she would _not_ have that. When Santana was about to get up to yell at the boy, Brittany whispered in her ear:

"Let him sing as many songs as he wants San, you know I'm all yours." And to emphasize her point, the blonde lightly bit Santana's earlobe earning a low moan from her.

"Wow! Rory, that was really good!" Mr. Schue said, "Welcome to New Directions!"

Everybody cheered, especially the boys who were happy to have another voice to add to their harmony.

"Okay Sugar, your turn."

"The best for last," Sugar said winking at Puck who wiggled his eyebrows at her, 'What? Lauren dumped him, he is free to do whatever he wanted now'.

As soon as Sugar opened her mouth to sing everyone looked away from her trying not to show how much they thought she sucked.

"Oh my God," Artie whispered to Mike, "She sounds like a dying cat." The Asian boy nodded his head for about two minutes without even noticing.

Santana was looking at Brittany trying to figure out why the blonde was enjoying the performance. Quinn on the other hand, had a perfectly good reason to be enjoying this, 'There's no way Rachel will ever look twice at this girl! Just look at my baby, she can't even close her mouth, she's horrified! Oh God, thank you so much!' Quinn sighed feeling relieved.

When Sugar finished singing she looked around and the whole group was clapping not sure how to react to _that_.

"That was… It's was very interesting Sugar, but you need to work on your vocal techniques before you can join the club," Mr. Schue explained.

"Oh… But I can dance and I know for a fact that the Asian kid," Tina looked at Sugar and pointed to herself confused, "No, not you, the other Asian. I know he only danced in the first competition you guys entered and so did Brittany." Sugar looked at the blonde, who was nodding her head in agreement, and winked at her.

"Oh hell to the no!" Santana said out loud, "I won't take this! Irish-boy, Dying-cat, you two need to get something into your thick skulls: this gorgeous blonde here," Santana pointed at Brittany, "Is mine! Ella es mía, comprende? No winking at her, no singing to her, no flirty dances with her! If either of you get near _my_ girlfriend I'll go all Lima Heights on you!"

Rory seemed like he wanted to disappear from there, for some reason the Latina really freaked him out. Sugar, however, crossed her arms, smirked and said: "What's the problem Lima-Heights, are you afraid of competition?"

"Oh no, she didn't," Mercedes whispered to Kurt.

"Oh yes, she did," He whispered back.

Santana crossed her arms and sighed getting down from her place and walking over to where Sugar was standing.

"Clearly you don't know me, it's okay, I'll let this one slide but believe me when I tell you, you're _no_ competition to me." Santana turned around and went back to her seat, when she looked at Brittany she noticed how dark her eyes were.

Brittany leant over and breathed in Santana's ear, "I need you now."

Before Mr. Schue had time to get up from his seat and walk over to the center of the classroom, Santana got up pulling Brittany with her.

"Mr. Schue, Brittany is sick we need to go now. Bye." And the two girls stormed out.

Rachel looked at Quinn with a questioning look, "They're gonna have sex…" Quinn explained shaking her head laughing at her friends.

"Okay Sugar, you made your case, welcome to New Directions." Mr. Schue said.

"Wait! I'm sorry Sugar, but you don't sing well. Mr. Schue this will not help us win Nationals!" Rachel said bluntly.

"Everyone is welcome to join our club Rachel. We'll help Sugar with her singing, look at Mike, now he's an incredible singer."

"That's because Tina coached me," Mike explained.

"So there is the answer," Sugar said, "I'll just have to find a good vocal coach."

"I can help you," Puck offered.

"Oh please, don't even pretend you want to help, you just want to see if you can tap that!" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Puck, but I want the best." Sugar said, "Rachel, I know you're the best singer in this group and I know you've been taking lessons, like, forever. Could you coach me?"

'Of course she would play the ego card! This bitch is good, but I'm better', Quinn thought, "You're absolutely right Sugar, _my_ _girlfriend_ is the best singer here but between school, glee club, dancing and singing lessons and a social life I don't believe she has the time." Quinn said knowing that as much as she would love to scream like Santana did, Rachel would appreciate her manners way more.

"I'm really flattered Sugar but I'm afraid Quinn is right, I don't have the time. But I know just the perfect person to help you out! My mother, she's the best vocal coach in the country – no offense Mr. Schue – I'll talk to her and let you know."

"Thank you Rachel, that's really sweet of you," Sugar said, "Anyone related to you is bound to be great," She said with a wicked smile.

Quinn was about to lose it and say something out loud when Rachel leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I appreciate the show of possessiveness but don't forget what I just sang to you baby."

All Quinn's jealousy disappeared, she smiled at Rachel and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, so it's settled," Mr. Schuester said, "Rory and Sugar are the new additions to New Directions!" Everybody cheered. "You're free to go guys, we'll continue on Wednesday."

**Meanwhile, in the Pierce's residence…**

Brittany shoved Santana into her bedroom's door taking her breath away. The blonde pinned both Santana's hands above her head.

"It seems like you need to be reminded of how strong my feelings for you are," Brittany said huskily.

"Wait. No Britt," Santana tried to move so she could explain her reasons to have snapped at Sugar.

"No!" Brittany said matter-of-factly, "You don't get to explain anything. _Here_ you don't get to have control over anything."

Santana had never seen Brittany like that, she could barely see the blue in her eyes and her voice had found new tones that made her sound sexier than ever.

"Strip down," Brittan commanded bringing Santana back to reality.

"W-what?" The Latina asked feeling uncharacteristically shy.

"You heard me. Strip." Brittany said again stepping back to give her girlfriend enough space to perform the task.

Santana was standing there stock still just looking at the blonde.

"Today, Santana." Brittany gave her the last warning.

The brunette slowly came back to herself, taking off her sneakers first. Her eyes found Brittany's and instead of seeing lust, Santana saw pure love. She took a calming breath and reached for her top's zipper, letting it fall softly on the ground.

Santana looked at Brittany noticing a smile creeping on her girlfriend's lips. She removed her skirt and stood there waiting for the blonde to do something.

"Your underwear too." Brittany said licking her lips.

Santana obliged taking her bra first and then her panties, getting flustered at how wet she was.

Brittany had a predatory look on her eyes when she started to close the distance between them, but as she reached Santana she surprised the brunette by kissing her sweetly. Brittany hugged her tightly and whispered "I love you."

Santana let out a content sigh, melting into the blonde's embrace. Brittany swept her off her feet and Santana's legs instantly wrapped around her waist, the blonde carried her to the bed and she softly laid her down.

Brittany took off all her clothes without breaking eye contact with the Latina, she climbed on bed and just knelt there admiring her girlfriend's beauty.

Santana didn't quite get why Brittany was acting that way but she knew better than to mess with her moment. It wasn't weird having the blonde stare at her naked body, to be honest she enjoyed the attention because Santana knew Brittany wasn't just looking at her body, she was looking into her mind, into her soul.

Brittany lowered herself until she was lying on top of Santana. They kissed like it was the first time their lips met; it was slow, caring, delicate and yet sensual. Brittany let her right hand wonder down her girlfriend's leg while she kissed her neck like it was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted.

Santana had lost count of how many times she and Brittany had had sex but she could tell that none of them had been as intense as this one was turning out to be. She was panting heavily and Brittany had done almost nothing yet, however the way she was looking at the brunette had her heart skipping a beat or two.

When Brittany reached Santana's sex she felt how wet she was; neither girl could help the load moans that escaped their mouths. Santana closed her eyes in pleasure, letting her body feel everything Brittany's touches were inducing.

"You're beautiful baby," Brittany said watching every expression on her girlfriend's face. "Look at me Santana."

The brunette obliged, trying really hard to keep them open.

"You're beautiful, there's no one in this entire world better than you," Brittany said entering Santana with two lithe fingers without warning.

"Aah! Britt!"

"Keep your eyes open baby," Brittany demanded slowly but hardly thrusting her fingers,

Santana was squirming beneath the blonde, desperately fisting the sheets and bucking her hips up to meet Brittany's thrusting.

"You're perfect to me Tana," Brittany kept saying sweet things because she knew the brunette was insecure, she has always been compared to her mother who's a beauty queen and to her father who's one of the most intelligent people Brittany have ever met. The blonde wanted to show her that she was perfect in her own way.

"Britt," Santana whimpered feeling her orgasm building and she was trying to control her unshed tears, she didn't want to cry but she knew what Brittany was doing and her love for the other girl was suddenly too overwhelming to bare.

"I'm so yours baby, proudly so," Brittany said reminding Santana of the conversation they had months ago, "I've never loved as much as I love you now. You're a wonderful woman San and I want to be with you forever."

"AAH! BRITTANY!" Santana came hard feeling her whole body tremble for a long while. It took a minute or two for Santana to realize she was no longer shaking because of her orgasm, but because she was crying.

Brittany hugged her tightly making Santana feel like nothing could go wrong in the world.

**Berry's Residence**

"I'm telling you, I don't like that Sugar girl. She's just so… so… ugh!" Quinn let out of her chest while waking into Rachel's room and dropping on the girl's bed.

"If I didn't know you any better Quinn Fabray, I'd say you were jealous." Rachel flashed a sly smile to the blonde.

"Pff, please. Me, jealous of that girl? Pff!"

"Wow Quinn, that was _very_ convincing. Maybe I should teach you some acting techniques." Rachel laughed freely at her girlfriend's fake shocked expression.

"How dare you say such thing? I'm a terrific actress!" Quinn said sitting straight on the bed, deepening her voice and acting like she was on a play.

"Oh my God Quinn! You're such a dork!" Rachel was laughing so hard she was almost in tears.

"Your laugh should play on the radio, you know?" The blonde said staring lovingly at her girlfriend.

Rachel stopped laughing but her smile didn't faltered, she pushed Quinn back until her back was on the mattress and kissed her soundly. "I love how you're always surprising me and always in a good way." The brunette rested her head on one hand and kept looking Quinn in the eye.

"What?" The blonde asked filling her cheeks start to burn under the intense gaze.

"Your eyes are beautiful… It reminds me of a song."

"Which song?" Quinn asked.

"Do you want me to sing it or play it on my laptop?"

"I want you to sing it of course!"

Rachel cleared her throat and started singing without changing her position, she stayed closed to Quinn singing softly to her:

"Her hair is Harlowe gold, her lips sweet surprise. Her hands are never cold, she's got Bette Davis eyes."

Quinn was smiling like a madman. Rachel's voice was like a lullaby that calmed her down but gave her the chill at the same time. She started to play with Rachel's locks while listening to the rest of the song, falling even more in love with every word.

"She'll turn her music on you, you won't have to think twice."

"That's you actually," Quinn whispered.

"Ssh!" Rachel said playfully, "Don't ruin the moment." And she went back to singing. "She's pure as New York snow, she's got Bette Davis eyes.

"And she'll tease you," Quinn bit her lip just to be a tease making Rachel roll her eyes jokingly, "She'll unease you, all the better just to please you. She's precocious and she knows just what it takes to make a pro blush. She got Greta Garbo stand-off sighs, she's got Bette Davis eyes."

Quinn took a hold of Rachel's neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. The blonde had never had anyone seeing so many qualities in her, people were always telling her what she should be, what she should improve, but they never really praised anything other than her beauty, Rachel on the other hand always saw her for who she really is.

"What time do you have to go to your singing class?" Quinn asked running her nose over Rachel's making the brunette giggle.

"In about 30 minutes, I was thinking I could go over Shelby's and ask her if she is in any way interested in coaching Sugar." The blonde immediately tensed when she heard Shelby's name. "Quinn, look at me honey."

Rachel waited until Quinn obliged and she continued, "I could call her and ask if she was okay with you accompanying me there. It would be the perfect opportunity for you two to talk and for you to see Beth."

Quinn kept her gaze down for a moment before slowly nodding.

"You don't need to do this because I proposed it Quinn, you need to make this decision thinking about you and only you. I'll be here for you either way." Rachel said cupping her girlfriend's face.

"I know…" Quinn said looking up into brown eyes, "I want to, I want to see my ba-" Quinn sighed, "I want to see Beth again."

"Okay baby," Rachel said kissing Quinn's temple and moving out of bed to get her cellphone.

The brunette quickly dialed her mother's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hi Shelby, it's me, Rachel."

Quinn listened to Rachel with full attention.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you and Beth doing? Great, great. So listen, I have some news to tell you."

Rachel moved back to the bed and put her cell on speaker.

"Yeah? Tell me." Shelby's voice was like a jab to Quinn's stomach, but she kept her cool and reminded herself that she had to breath.

"Quinn and I have become good friends and I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea for the both of you to get to know each other. You're always telling me how sorry you are for missing so many of my first times."

"Well, this was kinda random but I'm glad you two are getting along." Shelby was quiet for a moment, she let out a sigh and continued, "Rach, are you sure Quinn is ready for this? It won't be easy on her, it'll probably feel like she's leaving her baby again. I don't want her to suffer because I know how much it hurts."

Rachel looked at Quinn with a sympathetic look that asked at the same time if she was still up for this. The blonde nodded and Rachel replied, "Yeah, she's ready and I'll be there for her if she needs someone to lean on."

"Okay sweetie, when do you want to come over?"

"I have singing class in about an hour and Quinn is taking me there. Would it be okay with you if we dropped by in thirty minutes? I don't want to set a date for next week so neither of you will die of anticipation, this way it will be a short visit. I think it will be the best for the both of you." Rachel said looking at Quinn for approval and getting it after the girl nodded once again.

"It's okay by me, Beth will be up so Quinn will have a chance to play with her."

Quinn felt her heart start to race at the thought of playing with her daughter, 'breathe Fabray, breathe'.

"It's settled then. We'll be over in thirty."

"Okay honey, see you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Song used **Bette Davis Eyes**, **Leighton Meester **version.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** Thank you guys for the reviews, I really appreciate them!

**AN2: Guys this chapter is divided in 3 parts, the 1st is Quinn's POV, the 2nd is Rachel's POV and the 3rd it goes back to third person.** I did this because I wanted show their feelings better.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel Quinn<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Quinn's POV**

While we were driving to Shelby's I was gripping the steering wheel of my car so tight my knuckles were had turned white, I could see Rachel shooting me side glances but I couldn't look at her and say that I was okay because I simply wasn't. When we arrived at the house my brain seemed to have stopped working, I couldn't make my legs move and yet, in just a blink of an eye I found myself beside Rachel in Shelby's threshold.

"Hello girls," Shelby greeted us both making way for us to enter her house.

"Hello mother," Rachel replied.

I knew I had to say something but my brain was too busy making my eyes scan the room in search of my little angel.

"She's in her room," I heard Shelby saying which brought me back to reality.

"Oh."

"You'll see her soon Quinn, I just wanted to talk to you first."

I could see the worry in Shelby's eyes and I noticed how similar they were to Rachel's. "Okay, sure," I spoke quietly.

Shelby ushered us to the living room, pointing to the sofa telling us to have a seat.

"How have you been Quinn? You seem to have changed quite a bit."

I didn't know what was happening to me, 'did I forget how to speak? Find your words woman! Pull it together!' I told myself.

"She has really changed, you should have seen her pink hair." Rachel said trying to lighten the mood.

"Really?" Shelby asked raising her eyebrow. "I thought you'd never give up that gorgeous long blonde hair of yours."

"I needed to change…" I was finally able to speak again, "I didn't want to wake up, look in the mirror and see the girl my father wanted me to be. I decided I was going to find myself and that meant a physical change too." I said looking straight at Shelby, I didn't want her to think I was afraid of her or anything like that.

"And that's when you changed your attitude towards Rachel?" She asked me seeming genuinely curious.

"Yes," I looked at Rachel silently asking her if I could tell the whole story, she gave me a nod and I continued, "I spent the whole summer away from here and I had time to think about my life and what I needed to change in me. I realized that there was no point in being mean to anyone, especially someone who's always there for me.

"I decided I wasn't going to let people impose their beliefs on me anymore, nor would I let them pressure me into doing again the despicable things I have once been pressured into doing. Popularity doesn't mean anything to me now.

"However what really surprised me was that Rachel always came to my mind, she was always there as my role model, like a little angel advising me. She gave me strength to be myself and when I finally set myself free from all the pressure I felt to be the girl everyone expected me to be, I let myself feel. I allowed myself to feel everything: anger, regret, sadness, jealousy, and love. That was when I realized that I felt way more than just respect for Rachel, I finally understood that I have always loved her and I didn't know how to cope with that before.

"When school began I quit the glee club because I didn't want to see her with Finn more than I already was forced to, but somehow we found our way to each other and with time we became friends. I apologized to Rachel and to her fathers for the way I behaved in the past and I got a second chance which I'm planning on never wasting it. She broke up with Finn after a couple of weeks school had started and a while later we started dating."

I took a deep breath and looked at Rachel, she was beaming at me so I knew I had done something right.

"Whoa, that's a lot to take in in so little time." Shelby said shaking her head as if that was going to help things sink in.

"I am really happy with Quinn, mother she has changed for the better."

'That girl has the power to make my heart skip a beat with one sentence,' I thought letting a smile appear on my lips.

"Well, I'm happy for you, for both of you." Shelby said sincerely. "Quinn, I want you to be a part of Beth's life but we're gonna take one step at the time: you can come visit her, then if you're both doing well around each other you may come babysit her and then, maybe, you can even take her out to the park or some other place."

"It sounds perfect Shelby." Just the thought of being close to my daughter brought tears to my eyes. "I can't possibly ask for anything more than that."

"Okay," Shelby said with a big smile, "Rachel, could you go get Beth please? She's playing in her crib."

I watched Rachel make her way to Beth's room thinking what a relief it was to know that they both got along, it calmed my heart.

I felt the biggest smile form on my lips, while a tear ran down my face, when I heard Rachel and Beth laughing together walking over to me.

Rachel sat by my side and said with that playful voice we only use when we're talking to babies, "Beth, this is my girlfriend Quinn. Would you like to play with her baby sis? Would you?" Beth laughed freely at her.

"Quinn?" I heard Rachel saying, "Quinn, ask her to go with you."

I swallowed hard, 'What if I drop her? What if she starts crying? What if I hurt her? What if she doesn't like me?'

"It's okay Quinn, she might start crying because she doesn't know you yet but it's normal, it doesn't mean that she doesn't like you okay?" Shelby said noticing how tense I was.

Beth was looking at me with her big beautiful eyes, I smiled at her and she smiled back. 'Did I die and went to heaven?' I thought.

I stretched my arms and said, "Hey Beth. You're such a beautiful girl, yes you are. Come here baby," I took her from Rachel and sat her on my lap. She looked at me with a curious expression and all of the sudden she raised one eyebrow just like I do!

"Did you see that? Did you see that?" I asked Rachel trying to mind my tone so I wouldn't scare Beth, "She did the eyebrow thing just like I do!"

I didn't notice the tears falling down my face until Beth reached out and put her open palms on my cheeks. I kept looking at her and remembered the description Rachel had given me of her: brown hair and hazel eyes. It was true, her hair was lighter than Puck's but her eyes were just like mine.

The three of us were caught by surprise when a flash hit our eyes. We looked at Shelby and she had a Polaroid camera on her hands.

"I wanted you to have something to remember this moment forever," She said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you," I said almost inaudible.

Rachel gave me and Beth kisses on our temples and moved to talk to her mother about Sugar's singing lessons. I completely tuned out of the conversation, focusing only on the tiny person on my lap. 'She's perfect', I thought, 'Who would have guessed that Puck and I would be able to do something so perfect?'

I lifted Beth up and she tried to balance herself on my knees, clapping her hands in excitement. I took one of her hands and bit it lightly, playfully saying "Mm, baby is yummy!" She looked at me seriously with that eyebrow up and then laughed away.

She walked closer to my body and grabbed my hair, she didn't pull it though, she just kept playing with it. My heart almost stopped when I felt Beth rest her head on my shoulder and yawn. I instantly got up and tried to make her fall asleep singing a lullaby: "Now it's time to say good night. Good night, sleep tight. Now the sun turns out his light. Good night, sleep tight. Dream sweet dreams for me, dream sweet dreams for you." And before I could start the second verse I felt her breathing even out.

It felt so right to be there holding my baby, protecting her from the world while she slept peacefully. Except she wasn't mine.

"Baby, we need to go." I heard Rachel saying but I didn't answer. "Quinn?" She insisted walking over to where I was, "Sweetie, we need to go."

"I don't want to," I whispered to her.

"But we have to. She'll always be here baby, we can come back tomorrow, I promise." Rachel said keeping a soothing hand on my back.

I knew I had to go but it didn't make it any easier to let go.

"Okay," I said in a small voice.

I walked over to Shelby and she took Beth from me, my arms instantly felt cold.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow mother," Rachel said dragging me to the door.

"See you both tomorrow. It was really nice seeing you Quinn, I'm happy you and Beth got along. Whenever you're missing her, give me a call and we'll arrange for you to see her, okay?"

I didn't trust my words, so I just nodded.

"Here," Shelby said handing me the picture she had taken.

It was mesmerizing! Rachel and I looked like a married couple playing with our little baby girl.

"Thank you," I said lowly gathering courage to look at Shelby, "Thank you for taking such good care of her and for letting me be a part of her life. Thank you very much."

I lost it when Shelby and Rachel hugged me, I cried like a child.

"I should be the one thanking you Quinn, for giving her to me. You won't be a stranger to her, I promise you that."

We said our goodbyes and we made our way to my car. I tried paying attention to what Rachel was saying while we were on the way to her singing class but my mind was focused on Beth, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"I'll call you later okay?" Rachel said getting off the car when we arrived.

"Okay," I automatically replied.

I waited for her to get inside the building and drove off.

I got home and went straight to my room not even bothering to see if my mom was home. I lied down on my bed admiring the picture Shelby had taken.

"I don't deserve this," I said with my eyes glued to the picture, "I don't deserve to be this happy."

I started crying and before I noticed I was fast asleep. I must have been emotionally drained because I only woke up the next day with my alarm clock going off.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

I noticed something was wrong with Quinn as soon as we left my mother's house, she zoned out and didn't pay any attention to me. I know it must sound narcissistic of me, but it really isn't, Quinn always drinks every word I say, even the ones that don't matter.

I knew it had something to do with Beth but I didn't want to pressure her into talking, so I left for my class telling her I'd call later hoping that she would be in the mood to talk. I had no such luck.

I called Quinn at least 10 times, from 7p.m. to 10p.m. but she never answered. I wanted to go over there and make her talk to me but I was almost certain that she would be mad at me for not giving her some space.

I tried my best to stay calm; I performed my nightly routines like I always did and lied down praying to God that the next day Quinn would tell me that she fell asleep and she would apologize for making me get so worried over nothing.

Again, I had no such luck.

When I got to school the next day I looked for Quinn behind the bleachers, I went by her locker, I went by mine, I asked Santana and Brittany if they had seen her but it was to no avail.

It wasn't until lunch time that I caught a glimpse of short blonde hair going into the auditorium.

"Quinn! Where have you been?" I asked getting on the stage.

"I've been in my classes…" She said averting her eyes from me.

"Please Quinn," I sighed, "Don't be a smart-mouth now."

"Sorry. I didn't answer your calls yesterday because I fell asleep and I was late for my first class today, that's why you didn't see me this morning." She explained but her eyes never really looked at me and her voice seemed defeated.

"Okay, but why didn't you text me? I missed you know…"

"Rachel, we saw each other yesterday it hasn't been that long for you to miss me. And maybe I just need some space."

Ouch.

I took deep breaths trying to remind myself that she wasn't doing this on propose and that she was dealing with a lot of feelings right now.

"Please Lucy, don't do this, don't shut me out." Hearing me call her by her first name caught her attention, she looked at me with apologetical eyes but turned her head and softly whispered "I'm sorry," before turning her back and leaving.

I was stuck on that stage, I didn't know what to think let alone know what to do. I sank down to the floor letting my tears run freely, how was it possible to feel this way for someone I've been dating for so little time? Just to think about the possibility of not having Quinn in my life made my heart run faster, I couldn't let that happen!

After recomposing myself I left the auditorium and went to my next class knowing that I would no longer see Quinn at school that day. It was no surprise when I noticed I couldn't pay any attention to what my teachers were saying, everything seemed like a blur to me like I was dazed.

I found myself in my room staring blankly at the ceiling wondering when exactly had I fallen for Quinn. I remembered how I felt the times I broke up with Finn, surely I was sad but knowing that New York would be there waiting for me was enough to bring back my megawatt smile. However, just trying to imagine going through this year without Quinn by my side was enough to make my body tremble. 'When did I fall for her?'

I figured it didn't matter when, the only thing that truly mattered was that my girlfriend was in pain and I had to do something! 'I need to show her that she doesn't need to go through this alone, she needs to know that I'm here for her,' I thought, 'But how?' And just like that the perfect idea came to my mind.

I proceeded to make sure I had everything I needed to set my plan in motion; I knew Quinn would be home all night and that Judy would go out with her friends, part one: check. Find the perfect song: check. Boombox: of course Rachel Barbra Berry has a boombox, check!

I rehearsed the song until I deemed it perfect just in time to hear my Daddy calling me to go have dinner. They noticed I was up to something but given everything that occurred yesterday, I guess they figured out Quinn hadn't reacted very well.

I told them I was going over to her place and they only asked me to not get home late. I grabbed the boombox, the keys to my Dad's car and went out the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel parked in front of Quinn's house as quietly as possible and made her way to the back of the house, noticing that the blonde's bedroom light was on Rachel got her cellphone and dialed Quinn's number. It rang once, twice, three times and it went to voice mail. She tried again but got the same result.<p>

Sighing loudly and muttering 'Damn you Quinn Fabray' under her breath, Rachel took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs, "YOU ARE A WANKER NUMBER NINE!" The brunette was sure Quinn would recognize the reference to the movie they watched together.

"Rachel!" Quinn hissed opening her window, "Are you crazy? The whole neighborhood heard you!"

"You left me no choice Lucy Quinn Fabray, I tried calling you!" Rachel said assuming her diva stand with her hands on her hips.

Quinn shook her head, she couldn't help but find Rachel's ways adorable but there was that voice in the back of her mind screaming 'you don't deserve her, you don't deserve to be happy, let her go before you hurt her!'

"What do you want Rachel?"

"I just want you to listen to me for about five minutes, can you do that?" The brunette said a little harsh.

Quinn nodded and Rachel went over the boombox the blonde hadn't even noticed and pressed play.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with herself, she always there to help her she always belonged to someone else. I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've kissed you so many times but somehow I want more!" Rachel sang.

Quinn immediately recognized the song and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, 'Rachel changed the lyrics for me', She thought.

"I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with a broken smile, ask her if she want to stay for awhile and _she will be loved, she will be loved._"

The blonde didn't even try to hold back the tears that were freely running down her face because once again Rachel had seen right through her and she was singing everything Quinn unconsciously needed to hear.

"Tap on my window knock on my door _I wanna make you feel beautiful_. I know _we_ tend to get so insecure, doesn't matter anymore! It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise that moves us along, yeah. _My heart is full and my door's always open you come in_ _anytime you want._"

While Rachel sang the chorus again, Quinn thought about the changes that she had made in the last stanza, it only served to show her how Rachel was perfect. The brunette knew that both of them had problems with insecurity and that they both needed to be constantly reassured of themselves.

"I know where you hide _alone_ in your car, know all of things that make you who you are. _I know that goodbye means nothing at all, I'll be there to catch you every time you fall._ Nap on my window, knock on my door _I wanna make you feel beautiful!"_

'How can someone like that want to be with me? She's telling me that she knows I'm gonna make mistakes but she is always gonna be there for me. Why do you wanna be with me Rachel? I'm damage good.' Quinn thought feeling her heart tighten inside her chest.

"I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with a broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And _she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved!_ " Rachel took a deep breath looking down at her feet to prepare herself for the last sentence. Trying to convey everything she felt for Quinn, the brunette looked up and sang, "_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_."

They stayed frozen looking at one another afraid to move and ruin the moment, until Quinn turned and closed the window. Rachel kept blinking her eyes trying to figure out if she had been shot down, when she turned her back to go get the boombox she heard a door opening and she turned just in time to see Quinn jumping on her, catching her in her arms.

"Lucy, don't ever do this to me again," Rachel said burring her face in the crook of the blonde's neck, getting drunk in her perfume.

"I don't deserve you Rach, I don't deserve to be happy." Quinn said with her voice cracking.

Rachel pulled away and searched those beautiful hazel eyes trying to find any sign that the girl was kidding or anything like that, but she only found sadness. "Now you listen to me, and you listen to me good Lucy," Even the brunette was surprised with how angry her voice sounded, "I don't know what led you to believe that you deserve to be miserable, but I'm telling you that you deserve all the happiness in the world. We already agreed to let the past in the past, so let's enjoy what we have now Quinn and let's focus on our future."

The blonde stared deeply in chocolate brown eyes before averting her gaze and asking quietly, "You think about a future with me?"

Rachel took hold of Quinn's hands and said, "Luce, I have no idea what you've done to me, I don't know what kind of spells you learned when you were in LA, the only thing I'm 100% sure is that this afternoon I found myself shaking in my bed cringing at the thought of losing what we have. All of the sudden I can't imagine going through my day without getting your texts, without listening to you say the sweet things you say, without getting to feel your lips on mine. I don't know what the future holds for us Quinn, I only know that I want you there by my side."

Quinn had the biggest and silliest lovestruck grin on her face, she kissed Rachel like their lives depended on it. "I'm so sorry baby, I don't want to make you doubt my feelings for you ever again! You make me so happy I can't even…"

"Quinn?" Rachel said with flushed cheeks.

"Yeah baby?" The blonde asked cupping Rachel's face gently.

"I love you."

As if it was possible Quinn's smile grew even bigger.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked with amusement in her voice.

The brunette looked at her a little confused and a little embarrassed but repeated anyway.

"I love you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand you. Could you repeat please?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes playfully when she finally understood what the blonde was doing and said again, "I love you!"

"Just once more, louder please."

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY I LOVE YOU!"

Quinn swept Rachel off her feet and started pouring kisses all over the brunette.

"I love you more than you can imagine Rachel Barbra Berry!" Quinn said spinning them around hearing Rachel giggling like a child.

When they stopped Quinn rested her forehead on Rachel's and said in a more serious tone, "Seriously Rach, you don't know how much you mean to me. You're the only person who never gave up on me, not even when I had already given up. I love you with all my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Songs used: **Good Night - The ****Beatles** and **She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is kind of a filler, it is setting the story up the big events.

**AN2:** Song used, **I'll Cover You – RENT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

Quinn woke up the next morning with a silly grin on her lips. She stretched and yawned, settling under her covers again to enjoy the last 5 minutes before her alarm goes off. Quinn looked at the picture Shelby had taken. She brought her hand to her necklace closing her fingers on the tiny cross and silently thanked God for the blessings in her life. She might not go to church anymore but that doesn't mean she doesn't believe in God anymore.

The alarm went off and Quinn sat up on her bed grabbing her cellphone in the process.

**To Rach: Morning Love, can't wait to see you!**

The blonde went to the bathroom to do her morning routine and when she was all done and ready to go down stairs to have her breakfast she saw she had a new message:

**To Quinn: Good morning my love! Can't wait to see your pretty eyes either, get to school already, you're going to be late!**

Quinn giggled at her girlfriend's enthusiasm and shot a reply while going to the kitchen.

**To Rach: You only wanna see my pretty eyes? :(**

Judy was in the kitchen drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper, "Morning honey," She greeted when she saw her daughter walking in.

"Morning mom," Quinn replied kissing her mother.

"So, are you going to tell me why one day you're all glum and the other you're shining brighter than the sun?"

Quinn was taken aback, she didn't know her mother was paying so close attention to her. It made her feel even happier to know that her mom was there for her. She felt her cellphone vibrating and read the message before answering her mother.

**To Quinn: I want to see your eyes, kiss your lips, feel your skin on mine…**

"Okay, and now I want to know who's got you blushing like that!" Judy said watching Quinn's cheeks get red.

"I, mm… I-I… It's that…" Quinn ran her right hand over her short blonde hair as a nervous reaction and sighed, "How about I tell you all about it later?" She offered.

Judy thought for a moment and said it was okay, they would talk later. Quinn grabbed an apple and went off to school.

When Quinn got to McKinley she found Rachel by her locker unloading the books she wouldn't need. The brunette only realized she had company when she heard Quinn whispering in her ear, "You got me in big trouble today."

Rachel shivered but she didn't turn to face her girlfriend, "What did I do?" She asked trying to sound innocent but the huskiness of her voice betrayed her.

Quinn closed in even more, leaving no space between their bodies, "Your last message… My mom wants to know who makes me blush like that."

Rachel chuckled a little and said teasingly, "Did I make Mighty Quinn feel a little hot?"

The blonde growled lowly, grabbing Rachel's waist she said, "Don't tease me Rach."

Rachel turned around and kissed Quinn as passionately as she deemed reasonable to do in the middle of the hallway.

Suddenly they were both shoved into the lockers by one of the hockey players, "Fucking gays, man!" One of them said while the others laughed.

"Excuse me!" Rachel said more than angry.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Quinn added.

"No, I'm just setting an example for all the other kids in this school! Being gay is wrong!" The player said.

Rachel knew Quinn was one breath away from kicking the guy in the balls, but she was surprised when she saw the blonde taking a deep breath and saying, "Do you even know what the word gay means you stupid Neanderthal?"

"It means that you're a freak!" He spat making the other guys laugh.

"It means happy you moron! Narrow-minded people like you are the ones who try to change its meaning to something bad, just like the same people try to condemn homosexuality! Just because you don't have the cognitive capacity to understand something, it doesn't mean that it's wrong!"

"Whatever dyke…" The hockey player said with a stupid look on his face.

Quinn sighed, 'Damn, these people are stupid,' she thought. "Yeah, I'm a dyke!" The blonde said walking over to the jock, getting her psycho!Quinn look on. "Go on before I set my mind on getting your sister or your girlfriend with my lesbian powers!"

Rachel was trying really hard not to laugh at Quinn and at the boy, he seemed to be genuinely afraid of Quinn going after them. The hockey player huffed but turned around and left.

"My hero!" Rachel said laughing and hugging the blonde. "For a second there I thought you were going to beat him up."

"For a second, so did I." Quinn said holding Rachel's hand while they walked to their homerooms. "But I believe it's better to fight prejudice with words than with violence."

"I couldn't be more proud of you baby!" The brunette said giving Quinn a quick kiss. "But how about Azimio? You kicked him in the Neds when he was talking down to me."

"I was just frustrated with Finn for not defending you and I ended up taking my rage out on him." Quinn said trying to make some kind of sense.

Rachel laughed hard at the face of confusion Quinn was making and said, "I'm glad you've changed your ways, I'd certainly not be happy to learn that you were expelled from school for getting into a physical altercation with some mentally challenged jock."

It was Quinn's turn to laugh, "You're cute when you ramble," She said stopping when they got to Rachel's class.

"It's just that I don't want to go to a school you don't attend," The brunette said looking at her girlfriend with those big puppy eyes Quinn could never resist.

"I promise I won't get into any _physical altercation_, okay?" The blonde said reassuring her girlfriend. "I'll see you later baby."

The two kissed goodbye and went their separate ways.

Time went by relatively quick and everyone headed to the choir room where Mr. Schuester was surprisingly already there waiting for them.

"What's up Mr. Schue?" Mike asked letting Tina down from her piggy back ride.

"Nothing bad guys," The teacher said checking to see if everybody was there. "Okay, since you're all here I have a big announcement to make!"

"What is it?" Finn asked from the back of the class.

"I've decided which musical we're going to do this year!"

Santana was silently mouthing 'RENT, RENT, RENT,' while Brittany said, "Ooh, is it Cats?"

"No Brittany, it's not Cats. We're gonna do Chicago!"

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Rachel asked permission to speak. Getting a nod from the teacher she continued, "As much as I love Chicago and am certain that I'd be the perfect Roxie, I don't think Principal Figgins would appreciate seeing all the girls in the play wearing corsets, showing half of their bodies."

At that all the boys cheered.

"See what I mean?" Rachel asked.

"It's okay Rachel, I've already cleared with him. As long as the wardrobe and the songs are appropriate, we are free to do it."

"If that's the case, then I'll be Roxie!" Rachel affirmed.

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes said, "What if I want to play Roxie? Santana, aren't you going to say anything about this?"

The Latina wasn't paying attention to the discussion until her name was brought up.

"No, I don't want that part." She said simply.

"And why's that?" Mercedes asked.

"My personality goes better with Velma," Santana said smirking.

"Guys!" Mr. Schuester called trying to get their attention, "Auditions will be held and the directors will decide who'll get each part."

"And who are the directors?" Artie asked.

"I'm glad you asked! I'm going to direct with the help of Ms. Pillsbury and if you agree, I'd like you to help us Artie."

"Me?" Artie asked incredulous.

"Yeah! You're from the AV club, you've directed videos like Rachel's 'Run Joey Run' and 'Vouge', I think you'd give great insights. Also, I'd like if you'd do the role of the Band Leader, he's like the narrator of the story."

"You should do it, Artie!" Tina said.

"Totally dude," Puck agreed.

Artie looked around the room and saw that each and every one of his friends seemed to be encouraging him to accept the offer. "I'll do it!" He said getting a round of applause.

"Okay guys, calm down. Now I need to give what some of you might call bad news." Mr. Schuester said getting his students' attention. "If you want to make jaws drop on our opening night and if you want to kill at Nationals, we'll have to work really hard, harder than we've ever worked. That's why I've decided to implement booty camp."

Puck raised his hand but Mr. Schuester answered before hearing the question, "Yes Puck, everyone has to attend, it's mandatory. Rehearsals will happen the same days as our classes: Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. It'll be after school in the auditorium."

"But Mr. Schue, it will be too much! Football, glee club, homework, and some of us have extra classes after school." Finn said.

"I know you guys, but don't you think it will be worth it when you're getting a standing ovation both on your opening night and at Nationals?"

"Even though I'm the best one here and the one who's had the most training, I think Mr. Schue is right and I'll move all my classes to make time for our booty camp."

"That's the spirit Rachel!" Mr. Schuester cheered.

"If Rach is up for it, so am I!" Finn said with his signature goofy smile, earning glares from Quinn and Santana.

"We're up for it too!" Kurt said for himself and for Blaine.

"I'll totally help us dance better and be the most awesomest glee club out there!" Brittany said clapping her hands.

"Me too!" Mike said high-fiving the blonde.

One by one they all agreed, only Mercedes remained silent.

"Cedes, aren't you going to say anything?" Kurt asked.

"Look guys, I know it's important to dance but I don't want to be a performer like Lady Gaga or Britney," She began to explain, "I want to wonder people with my voice only, like Adele and Aretha Franklin, that's my dream."

"Well, my dream is to design the greatest building in the world, it has nothing to do with dancing or singing for that matter, but I'm still willing to give all I have so we can be at our best." Quinn said.

"My dream is to be a football player and yet I'm up for dancing my butt off just so I can do a little better with my two left feet and make us all proud of our hard work," Finn said.

"Look Wheezy, I get you okay?" Santana said getting suspicious looks from everyone. "I'd rather be noticed by my marvelous voice than by my delicious body, but we gots to be the best in our own game if we ever want to be noticed by important people. And don't even try to tell me that you're not a good dancer and that it will be difficult for you to learn the routines because you were a Cheerio and I've seen what you can do!"

From all people, Mercedes did not expect that Santana Lopez would be the one to help her change her mind.

"Okay! Let's do this!"

Everybody stood up and cheered.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Mr. Schuester was visibly excited. "One last thing, I need you to find one more guy and two more girls to participate."

"Mr. Schue?" Everybody looked at Quinn. "I think I know someone who might be willing to be a part of the show."

"Why would you need more people when you have me?" Sugar asked, "I'm awesome!"

"Please!" Santana scoffed, "Learn how to sing first, then we'll talk."

"Oh!" Rachel said getting up from her seat, "Sugar, my mother agreed to coach you, if you want Quinn and I can take you there today after school."

Sugar shot up from her seat, jumped and hugged Rachel, "I knew you'd make it happen!"

Rachel shot an 'I don't know what's happening, please don't kill her' look to Quinn.

"I totally don't like almost anything you wear, but your voice is wonderful, almost as good as mine!" Letting go of Rachel, Sugar said, "Sorry, Asperger's."

"What's ass-burgers?" Puck asked scratching his Mohawk.

"_Asperger's_ not ass-burgers!" Sugar said, "It's a syndrome, I say everything that comes to my mind and nobody can blame me! I'm like a diplomat's daughter."

Quinn could not believe that, the girl was certainly unique.

"But Quinn," Mr. Schuester started trying to get the meeting back on its track. "Who's the girl?"

"People call her Mack. She was a Vocal Adrenaline member before she got pregnant and her parents refused to pay for her education. She transferred to McKinley and I met her at the Unwed Mothership Connection's meeting, she performed 'It's a Men's World' with me. Since then I've talked to her a couple of times in the beginning of the school year. I think she'll like the idea."

"This is amazing Quinn!" Rachel said with complete adoration. "And I think I've seen a sophomore singing to herself around school. She has black hair and blue eyes, but I don't know her name."

"It's Harmony," Sugar said, "She's in all the same classes as me, but I don't like her because she said she's too good to be in this glee club and that she's going to be a star. We all know _I'm_ gonna be the star!"

When Sugar finished she noticed everybody was looking at her like they were waiting for something. "No! Not Asperger's!"

They all turned their heads back to the front of the class.

"I can't believe we have two Rachels now," Santana whispered to Brittany.

"I like Rachel and I like Sugar, she reminds me of me." Brittany whispered back.

Santana looked over at Sugar and the girl flashed her a big, innocent smile, just like Brittany's. 'Maybe she's not that bad,' Santana thought, 'She can be feisty like me and innocent like Britts…'

"Do you think you can get her to join?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I don't know, but we can certainly try." Rachel said getting nods from her peers.

"Okay guys, auditions will be held next Wednesday 16h30m in the auditorium and our dance rehearsals will begin this Friday." The teacher saw that all the students understood, so he proceeded, "We have time for one performance today, who wants to go?"

"Can I go?" Santana asked.

"Sure, the floor is all yours."

"Britts will help me with this number, it's a duet from 'RENT'."

The music started playing and Santana started singing:

"**Live in my house, I'll be your shelter, just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover and I'll cover you.****"** She sang circling Brittany looking at her with a sweet smile on her lips.

"_Open your door, I'll be your tenant, don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I've got to spare, I'll be there and I'll cover you.__"_ Brittany sang holding Santana's hand and twirling her.

Holding hands they looked at the rest of the class and sang together.

"_**I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it**__**. **__**A new lease you are my love, on life, be my life.**_

"_**Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket. Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat.**__**"**_ Brittany moved behind Santana and wrapped her with her arms.

"**You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle.****"** Santana sang turning around to face her girlfriend.

"_No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat.__"_ Brittany sang getting on her knee pretending to be a prince. She stood up and they turned to the class again.

"_**I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it.**__**A new lease you are my love, on life,**__** a**__**ll my life.**_

"_**I've longed to discover**__**something as true as this is.**__**"**_ Santana saw that almost everybody was quietly singing along, but Quinn and Rachel were quietly singing to each other with that gleam in their eyes that Santana knew was reserved only for the person you love.

"_So with a thousand sweet kisses,"_

"**If you're cold and you're lonely, **_I'll cover you,_**" **Brittany ended the sentence overlapping with Santana just like the original song.

"_With a thousand sweet kisses,"_ Santana stood on the tip of her feet and gave Brittany pecks on her cheek making the blonde smile wider.

"**You've got one nickel only, **_I'll cover you,_**"**

"**With a thousand sweet kisses,"**

"_When you're worn out and tired,_ **I'll cover you,**" Both girls turned to each other and sang looking into each other's eyes holding hands.

"**With a thousand sweet kisses, **_when your heart has expired,_ **I'll cover you.****"**

"_**Oh, lover, I'll cover you, Yeah, Oh, lover, I'll cover you...**__**"**_

"Wow, girls! That was amazing!" Mr. Schuester complimented. "That's the kind of emotion I want to see from you guys, we need to sing with our heart and soul if we want to make everyone notice us. Well, I guess that's it for today, see you Friday."

Everybody left the room except for Sugar, Rachel and Quinn.

"Sugar, how about you meet us at my place in about half an hour and then we can all go to my mother's. I'll call her when I get home just to clear everything with her."

"It sounds good, but why does she have to go too?" Sugar asked looking at Quinn.

"Because that's none of your business, that's why!" Quinn answered between greeted teeth.

"We're going to babysit Beth while my mother coaches you." Rachel clarified.

"Who's Beth?" Sugar asked.

"My daughter." Quinn answered staring at her feet.

"What's your daughter doing there?" Sugar asked scratching her head.

"Rachel's mom adopted her." Quinn answered looking away from them.

"So, let me see if I got this straight: you had a child who was adopted by Rachel's mom, thus making Rachel her sister. And now you're dating your daughter's sister?"

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other with their mouths open. They had never thought about it in that way.

"When you put it that way it seems weird, so please, I beg you to never _ever_ say that again." Rachel said shuddering at the family picture Sugar had described.

"Sure, whatever. I'll call you in half an hour to see if it's all clear with your mom."

Sugar left the room soon followed by Rachel and Quinn.

"So, my house or yours?" Rachel asked when they got to Quinn's car.

"Definitely yours, I won't have enough time to have 'the talk' with my mom before we go to Shelby's." The blonde answered holding the passenger's door open for Rachel.

"Okay," Rachel said when Quinn got in the car, "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing ('cause if I did Faberry would be freaking canon).

**AN:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews and I'm really sorry I took this long to update. All of you were excited about Quinn's talk with her mom so here it is! I hope you enjoy it (it's not angst, I promise).

**AN2:** Gleek1990 – Those things about Mack I learned on Tumblr, I'm 100% sure the Glee fandom is essentially formed by ninjas!

FaberryOPT- This chapter is basically Rachel and Quinn ;)

Meso30180 – I can't wait to write the school musical but at the same time I'm afraid because I want it to be fantastic and I'm not sure I'll be able to deliver it. Hopefully everything will be fine!

**AN3: Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel Quinn<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen**

Quinn is not a girl who wastes time, as soon as they got to the Berry's after school and entered Rachel's bedroom she pulled the brunette to her and kissed her soundly.

"Quinn…" Rachel whimpered losing herself in her girlfriend's lips.

The blonde slowly walked them to the bed, falling on it with a soft thud.

"Mm, Quinn, I need to call my mother." Rachel said in between kisses.

"If you're still thinking straight, I'm not doing a good job." Quinn replied moving her lips to Rachel's neck and settling one of her legs between the brunettes'.

Quinn was wearing a tight black jeans and a Ramones t-shirt while Rachel was wearing one of her short plaid skirts and a simple white blouse.

The way they were moving against each other and the way Quinn's hand was wondering on one marvelous tan leg, made Rachel's skirt ride up. _Why don't I want to stop this?_, Rachel thought as all her resolutions flew out the window when she felt Quinn's thigh pressure her where she needed the most. She let her hands travel down Quinn's body, stopping on her butt and squeezing it.

"Mm," Quinn moaned.

"Quinn?" Rachel said making the blonde stop all her movements.

"Yeah baby?"

Rachel flushed and averted her eyes from Quinn.

"What is it Rach? Talk to me baby." The blonde insisted.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked worrying her bottom lip.

"You know you can ask me anything." Quinn reassured her.

"Have you ever… you know…"

"Rach, it's just me. You don't need to be embarrassed, just ask me what you want to know." The blonde said kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Have you ever had sex with a girl?" Rachel blurted out.

Quinn was kind of surprised with the question but she could understand why Rachel had asked it. "No, I haven't," She answered calmly noticing how Rachel seemed to relax, "Why did you want to know, baby?" Of course she had an idea, but she wanted to know exactly what Rachel was thinking.

"It's just that you seem to know pretty well what you're doing and it's not like I'd want to know every little detail about your romantic life before we started dating, but it's good to know you're as new to all of this as I am." Rachel tried to explain what was going on in her mind. "Of course I'd like to know the details if you think you should share them, I don't wanna sound indifferent and all, it's just…" Rachel heard Quinn chuckling. She huffed and said, "Why don't you stop me when I get like that?"

Quinn laughed harder, "I think you're adorable when you ramble." She planted another kiss on Rachel's cheek and moved to sit cross-legged in front of her. "If you want to know, my experience with girls resume to kissing Santana and Brittany a couple of times and kissing a girl I met in LA."

Rachel crossed her arms huffing again, she definitely didn't want Quinn to go back to Los Angeles.

"We mostly talked. She would tell me about the first time she fell in love with a girl and I'd tell her I had never fallen in love with a girl; she would joke saying I wasn't fooling anyone anymore with the straight-girl-act and then I would talk about you."

"Do you still talk to her?" Rachel asked looking to the side pretending to not care about what she had just asked.

"Occasionally," Quinn answered honestly, "Only on the internet. She said she was happy for me and that she wished the best for both of us when I told her we are dating."

"Okay…" Rachel said lowly.

"Hey." Quinn said scooting over to Rachel's side, carefully lifting her head so they could look into each other's eyes, "You're the only one for me Rachel. I seem to know what I'm doing when we're together but actually all I'm doing is trying to please you. And baby, you have no idea what make me feel. I feel things that I've never felt before."

Rachel blushed and kissed Quinn passionately. "I love you," She said looking into mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"I love you too." The blonde said with a silly smile playing on her lips.

"And now that my ability to think is not being compromised by your skillful lips, I'm going to call my mother. Are you going to be okay seeing Beth again?"

Quinn knew it would take a long time before she actually was okay with it, but she knew she was going to try her best for herself, for Beth and for Rachel. "Yeah, I'm going to be fine."

Rachel dialed Shelby's number and put the call on speaker.

"Hello?" Shelby's voice came out through the phone.

"Hello mother, it's me, Rachel."

"Rachel honey, I know it's you. My other daughter doesn't have the ability to call me yet." Shelby said playfully.

Quinn laughed and Rachel nudged her on the ribs.

"Oh, hello Quinn."

"Hey Shelby."

"So, to what do I own the pleasure?"

"I wanted to know if you're okay coaching Sugar today. If you want, Quinn and I can babysit Beth."

"Sure hon, today is fine by me, just give me half an hour to tide up the place."

"Okay, see you soon." Rachel said hanging up.

"Now you just need to call Sugar." Quinn said stretching on the bed.

Rachel unconsciously licked her lips when Quinn's t-shirt rode up and she saw the smooth skin of her girlfriend's abs.

"I'll text her." The brunette said straddling Quinn and typing the message as fast as possible. When she finished, she threw the phone to the end of the bed and said hovering her face just an inch away from Quinn's, "Now, where were we?"

They started kissing once more and Quinn maneuvered them so she was on top again. Rachel didn't mind one bit being under her girlfriend. She let her hands slip under Quinn's shirt, relishing at the feeling of delicious skin when she stopped abruptly, "You're not wearing a bra?"

Quinn wanted to chuckle at Rachel's expression but she was sure Rachel would find it rude, and she figured she would have the same awestruck expression if she learned Rachel wasn't wearing a bra. "No, I'm not." She said simply before diving back and capturing Rachel's lips.

Things hit it up real fast between them and Rachel wouldn't stop running her hands up and down the side of Quinn's body occasionally brushing against the underside of her breasts. The blonde knew her girlfriend was curious little things and that she probably wanted to do something she didn't quite how knew how to ask.

"Rachel," Quinn called with a husky voice biting and tugging on the brunette's lower lip. "If you want to touch them," She said pulling one of Rachel's hands under her shirt and placing it over her breast, "Then just touch them."

Quinn held her weight on both hands to feel Rachel curiously fondling with them. She was tempted to laugh again because Rachel had the cutest expression on her face, like she was determined to do something, and then: "Mm!" Quinn moaned feeling both of her nipples being pinched.

Rachel smirked. She was contently watching in amusement as Quinn closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Knowing she was the one giving Quinn pleasure made her feel powerful and incredibly turned on.

"And I'm the one who knows what she's doing?" Quinn asked between pants. Rachel was grinning shamelessly, it was certainly _curious_ for her to realize how comfortable she was with Quinn. It had taken ages before she allowed Finn to touch her there above the shirt and yet, all she wanted to do was ask Quinn to do to her everything she wanted to. _Quinn has super powers for sure_, Rachel thought.

"Wait! Wh-why did you stop?" Quinn asked trying to not sound needy and completely failing.

"I'm sorry baby, but we need to go." Rachel said pointing to the clock on her nightstand.

The blonde took a deep breath, slip off Rachel and fixed her hair. "Let's go then," She said smiling brightly. That had been the first time they had gotten a little more physical and Quinn was proud of herself for not having pressured Rachel into anything and for making the brunette comfortable enough (or horny enough, who's judging?) for her to have taken the initiative.

* * *

><p>They got to Shelby's just in time to see Sugar parking her expensive sports car.<p>

"Hello Rachel! Quinn!" Sugar said excitedly embracing both of them.

"Hi!" Quinn and Rachel replied in unison.

They rang the doorbell only once before Shelby answered it, greeting them with Beth in her arms.

"Hey baby!" Quinn immediately said, her eyes sparkling like diamonds when Beth responded to her by clapping her hands.

"Hello Quinn," Shelby said when she realized she wasn't going to be acknowledged.

"Oh, hello Shelby. How are you doing today?" Quinn asked remembering her manners.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Hello honey," Shelby said greeting Rachel with a hug. "And you must be Sugar," The woman said looking at Sugar, making way for the three teenagers to enter the house.

"Hi! I'm Sugar Motta. I'm really happy you agreed to coach me. I'm sure I'm going to be the best person you ever coached!"

"I'm sure you are!" Shelby said with all her professionalism. "Okay Sugar, you and I are going to the living room to practice some scales while Rachel and Quinn babysit Beth in her room."

Quinn took Beth letting Rachel hold her hand to lead the way to the bedroom.

It was the first time the blonde was inside the room and she was in complete awe. Everything Beth has is from the best brands, she has more toys than she could ever hope to play with and her clothes are simply adorable and impossible to count.

"Thank God your mother found us." Quinn said without taking her eyes from all the animals painted on the walls.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Rachel said making a fool out of herself playing with Beth.

When Quinn heard the baby's laughter she got back to reality and sat down on the floor so they could all play together.

Rachel watched with adoring eyes Beth and Quinn play, and before she could stop herself she asked, "Do you ever think about having kids?" When she processed what she had just asked, she tried to fix it, "I mean, in the future, when you're married and ready, and, and…" She heard Quinn laughing so she stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry." She said in a small voice.

"You're too adorable Rachel Barbra Berry!" She said giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong." Rachel sighed in relief. "But were you asking me to make a baby with you?" Quinn asked arching her eyebrow, making Rachel blush profusely.

"I-I, I know we'll engage in the physical act of making love-"

"When you feel completely comfortable with the idea and after I've seen you win your first Tony." Quinn said cutting her.

Rachel sighed once again smiling her trademark smile, "You are perfect Ms. Fabray."

"I know, I try…" She shrugged earning a fluffy yellow star to the face thrown by Rachel. When she was done laughing, she looked at Rachel and said, "Answering your question: yes, I'd love to have children. I don't know if I'd get pregnant again but I'd definitely like to adopt, I'd like to do for someone what your mother has done for me."

Rachel's eyes watered, "That's wonderful baby."

Quinn scooted closer to Rachel holding Beth tightly and said, "So… If we're together 'til then, would you be okay with that?"

"Why Lucy Quinn Fabray, are you asking me to marry you?" Rachel bit her lip in that special way that goes from adorable to sexy.

Quinn kissed Rachel passionately and said looking into her eyes, "I might be."

They kept their little stare competition for a while longer, imagining them getting married and ready to have kids. They were only brought back to the present when Beth did something adorable catching both their attention.

The hour passed rather fast leaving Rachel and Quinn to go to the Fabray's to have 'the talk' with Judy.

When they arrived Judy was setting up the table for dinner.

"Rachel! It's great to see you again!" Judy rushed to give the girl a tight hug. "Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you mom," Quinn said realizing she hadn't warned her mother Rachel was coming over.

"It's okay honey, Rachel's always welcome here!"

_Let's see if you'll continue to think like that_, Quinn thought.

"Come on girls, sit down and tell me what's new."

Dinner went by quite nicely, they talked about awkward childhood moments, college and the school musical. After they helped Judy clean up, Quinn asked her to go with them to the living room.

"Mom, this morning you asked me to tell you what made me so sad. Well, a couple of days ago Rachel and I went to Shelby Corcoran's house. She's Rachel's biological mother and you know she's the person who adopted Beth.

"That day, seeing my daughter again, made me momentarily freak out thinking I didn't deserve to be in her life because I had already screwed up so many times and in so many ways." Quinn took shaky breaths, noticing how her mother was listening to every word she was saying. "But Rachel was there for me to remind me that everybody makes mistakes and that everybody deserves a second chance. She's the one who's making me happy, mom." Quinn stopped again trying to read her mother's expressions, but it was as if the woman was playing fucking poker!

"When I was at Aunt Linda's for the Summer I had enough time and space to figure out a lot of things and I realized I picked on Rachel because I felt things for her I supposedly shouldn't feel. But with father gone I knew I didn't need to be afraid of being myself anymore. I stopped bullying people and focused simply on trying to be happy.

"Rachel always found her way to me, she has always have. We started hanging out and I apologized to her and to her fathers about my terrible behavior…" Taking a deep breath and looking into her mother's eyes Quinn continued, "What I'm trying to say mom, is that I love Rachel. She makes me want to be a better person, she inspires me and I want her to be a part of my future."

Quinn hadn't realized she was crying until Rachel dried her tears with her hand. "Mom, please say something."

Judy blinked her eyes a few times and stood up, pacing around the loveseat she had been sitting on. "So you two are dating?" Her voice came out a little low due to the time she had spent in silence.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel said out loud while Quinn only nodded.

"And your parents know about it?"

"Yes."

"How long has this been going on?"

"For two weeks, mom." Quinn answered aloud this time.

"FINALLY YOU TOLD ME!" Judy squealed with joy. "I can't wait to call Leroy!"

Judy thought she should take a picture of the girls on the couch: they were both wide-eyed and their jaws were on the floor.

"Wait. Why- How do you have me daddy's number?" Rachel asked when she regained the ability to speak.

"It was on the contact list Mr. Schuester gave us when you all joined the glee club. But Leroy and I go way back, we went to college together.

"After my divorce I reached out to him because he was my best friend back then. I told him how sorry I was for letting Russell brainwash me with his family's values. Leroy has such a big heart that he accepted my apology and invited me out for some drinks so we could catch up."

"Wow…" It was all Rachel had to say.

"What did you mean by 'finally' I told you?" Quinn asked.

"One night when Leroy, Hiram and I were out having dinner, they were buzzing with happiness. I know Leroy, he wouldn't be the way he was if it wasn't something big. I begged them to tell me what had happened and they told me how you had talked to them when you took Rachel out for your first date.

"I was so proud of you Quinnie! I wanted to come home and hug you and tell you I'd take you to New York's Pride Parade and how I thought a rainbow flag would look absolutely fabulous on our front yard. But Leroy and Hiram convinced me to give you time, to wait for you to feel comfortable enough to talk to me about it, so that's what I did." Judy shrugged sitting back on the loveseat.

It was silent for a long time. Quinn seemed to have become a statue that only came back to life when she heard her mother's concerned voice calling her name.

"Sorry," She shook her head, "I'm still stuck on New York's Pride Parade and rainbow flag…"

"Oh please honey, you haven't heard anything yet! I used to date a gay guy back in the day…"

"Please tell me it wasn't my father." Rachel asked with alarmed eyes.

"Darling, let's just say Leroy and I were 'Will and Grace' before Will and Grace even existed."

Rachel's eyes were owlish. "Did Brittany perfect her time travel machine and we, somehow, fell in an alternative universe? Because right now, it seems the most reasonable explanation." Rachel looked at Quinn but she was talking more to herself than to anyone else.

Quinn shot up from the couch and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you!" She whispered.

"You don't have to thank me honey. When you gave me a second chance, I told you I wouldn't waste it. I'm here for you no matter what."

Rachel was crying watching such a beautiful scene.

"Come here Rachel! You're a part of the family now!" Judy said.

When all the tears had dried, Judy straightened up and said, "Now sweetie, about Beth, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Quinn nodded, "I think I'm ready as I'll ever be. Besides, Rachel will be there to make sure I stay positive." Rachel nodded vehemently.

"Does your mother have family and friends here, Rachel?"

"No family. She has a few friends from the time she worked at Carmel but I don't think they are close."

"Okay then, it's settled: this Saturday it will be family reunion, the Fabrays, the Berrys and the Corcorans. It will be good for Shelby to make real friends and I'd like to get to know her better."

"It sounds wonderful Judy!" Rachel said.

They talked for a while longer before Quinn asked Rachel to go hang out in her room.

"Door open, Quinnie!" Judy shouted from her own bedroom.

Rachel and Quinn cuddled for about twenty minutes before the brunette announced she had to go home, they kissed goodbye and Rachel left.

_Life is freaking perfect right now!_ It was Quinn's last thought before she let sleep take over her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN: **First of all, it is nice to see new people reviewing. Don't be shy guys, let me know what you're thinking! Secondly, this is mostly a group chapter so I apologize to those who prefer strictly Faberry chapters… The next one will probably show more intimacy between them ;)

**AN2:** **meso30180** – Thank you so much for the offer and for the faith you have in me! Seriously, it made me smile like a fool :D If I need any help, I'll reach out to you!

**Caseyrn12 – **No, don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen. At least it is not on my plans right now.

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel Quinn<strong>

**Chapter Eighteen**

Thursday, Quinn walked into McKinley with a goal in her mind: get Mack to join the musical. She looked everywhere inside the school, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

"Of course she won't be _in_ here." Quinn muttered to herself. She made her way to the bleachers and found her there with the Skanks.

"Look who's here!" Sheila said when she saw the blonde.

"Hi, girls." She greeted them carefully.

"What do you want?" Ronnie asked scowling at Quinn.

"Can I have one?" Quinn asked pointing to the pack of cigarettes on Mack's hand.

The girl eyed her suspiciously but gave her a cigarette nonetheless.

"I thought you had gone back to being a good girl." Mack said.

"And when have I ever been a good girl?" Quinn smirked letting the smoke out of her lungs.

The blonde knew the other Skanks didn't like her, but Mack was different, they shared a connection. They both know what is like to have a child and give them up for adoption. "Can I talk with you?"

Mack looked at her friends weighing her options then turned back to Quinn, "Yeah, why not."

They walked to the end of the bleachers and Mack stopped. "What do you want Quinn? We've just hanged out a couple of times with the Skanks, so I know you don't miss us." She said sarcastically.

"Do you miss singing?" Quinn knew there was no point beating around the bush.

Mack was taken aback, she didn't expect that. Looking away from Quinn she said, "I don't miss being daddy's little girl."

"Oh, believe me, I don't miss it either. But that's not what I asked you." Quinn pressed on. She knew performing wasn't something you could just give up once it became a passion. "I've seen you perform with Vocal Adrenaline. You guys were flawless."

Mack crossed her arms protectively. This was a sensitive subject.

"Yeah, I miss being on stage sometimes." Mack shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Well, I got an offer to make-"

"No. I'm not joining your glee club." Mack cut her off.

"It's not that," Quinn chuckled, "The school musical will hold auditions next Wednesday. We pretty much need everyone we can get and it won't hurt your reputation 'cause you'll be doing us a favor and you won't have to join the club." The blonde was hopeful, she thought she saw a spark on Mack's eye.

Mack played with the cigarette on her hand before sighing, "Which musical are you doing?"

"Chicago."

Mack smiled widely, "Okay, I'll do it. But don't even think about trying to get me to join that joke of a club."

"Hey!" Quinn narrowed her eyes, "If you're going to be mean, don't bother auditioning. It's my club and I won't have any of that."

"Still a hot bitch, I see." Mack smirked. "I swear I'll try to be nice."

Quinn smiled, took a last drag and put off her cigarette. "See you around, Mack."

She walked back inside the school going straight to Rachel's locker, where she found the brunette fixing her hair. "Kiss your amazing girlfriend because she got Mack to join the musical."

Rachel smiled brightly turning around and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Before she could press her lips to Quinn's, she scrunched up her nose. "Quinn! Were you smoking?"

"Well…"

"Quinn! That's disgusting! And now I can't smell your perfume." Rachel pouted.

The blonde gave a peck to Rachel's pouting lips. "It was just one. I haven't smoked since we started dating 'cause I know you don't like it and it doesn't soothe me anymore because I know you won't kiss me 'til I've brushed my teeth at least three times."

"Good girl!" Rachel smiled victoriously. "I'm proud of you for getting Mack on board." She closed her locker and linked her arm with Quinn's so they could walk to class together.

"Are you going to talk to Harmony today?"

"I guess, but I don't know if she'll agree to do a minor role, based on what Sugar told us about her." Rachel said worrying her lip, already trying to come up with a plan.

"I'm sure that dangerous mind of yours will find a way." Quinn said playfully poking the side of Rachel's head making her giggle. "See you later, baby."

Rachel entered her classroom and Quinn went to hers.

During lunch, all the glee kids were sitting on the cafeteria when Sugar pointed out Harmony going to a nearby table. "I'm going to talk to her." Rachel said getting up.

Five minutes later the brunette came back smiling. "She's in."

"How did you convince her?" Sugar asked slack-jawed.

"I played with her ego." She shrugged. "She told me she'd never sway in the background-"

"Oh my God! How many Rachels are there?" Santana cut in looking around like she was worried an army of Rachel's clones would suddenly appear and take over the world.

Quinn and Rachel shot the Latina a glare. Rachel cleared her throat and continued, "I told her real stars steal the spotlight even when they're in the background, and if she was afraid of that, she isn't the star she thinks she is."

"Rachel, you little devil genius! I must say, I'm impressed." Kurt praised her.

They were enjoying the rest of their break when Mercedes squealed loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"What is it, Wheezy?" Santana asked.

Mercedes bit her lip trying to contain her grin and gave her cellphone to Santana, who read the text message out loud, "My dad was offered a job in Lima again. I guess I'll see you on Monday. Love, Sam."

"Yeah! Trouty Mouth is back!" Santana broke the silence that had settled.

They all cheered. Sam was dearly missed by each one of them.

"With Sam back in time for the musical, by my count we only need one more guy to dance." Rachel informed them.

"I think we won't have to look very far." Puck pointed to a guy with dreadlocks sitting on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Puck, he's playing a guitar, it doesn't mean he dances too." Tina said.

"Well, we can go over there and ask him."

"I think all the boys should go, that way he'll know that it doesn't matter if you're a jock or a geek, everyone has a place in glee club." Mercedes said.

The boys agreed and went over to where the guy was. A few minutes later they came back saying his name is Joe Hart who has just moved with his family from Florida. He knows how to sing and dance, and he agrees to audition for the musical and the club as well.

"Is it just me, or you guys also think we got way too lucky in one day?" Santana asked looking around again expecting something bad to happen at any moment.

"Maybe our luck is changing?" Tina offered optimistically.

"Babe, you just jinxed it." Mike said hugging her.

To their relief the rest of the day went well, as did the day after.

They were all waiting for Mr. Schuester in the choir room when Joe walked in. Sugar shot him a big smile.

"Hi guys, I'm Joe Hart." He said as Mr. Schuester walked through the door.

"Oh, hello there! Are you here to join us?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, let's see what you got." Mr. Schuester smiled sitting down to watch his performance.

Rachel was surprised with his voice, it was quite good.

"Welcome to New Directions, Joe!" The teacher said patting him on his back.

Sugar patted the chair on her right and Joe gladly took it, smiling bright at her.

"I think this guys might not suck..." Santana whispered to Brittany.

"Totally." The blonde agreed nodding her head.

The class went smoothly. At the end, Mr. Schuester reminded them about booty camp, which was starting after class, and explained their assignment for the next week. "I want to explore all the emotions that make us go mad. However, we already did quite enough songs about love, so next week I want you guys to sing the song you listen to when you're angry, okay?" They nodded. "Good. See you in a few minutes in the auditorium."

The girls went to the Cheerios locker room to change into more comfortable clothes. Quinn caught sight of Rachel wearing only a sports bra and yoga pants, banding over a bench folding her clothes and putting them in a duffle bag.

Quinn stopped to listen for a moment to make sure they were alone. Once she thought it was clear she swiftly moved behind Rachel, pressing her front to her girlfriend's back. "My girlfriend is so beautiful." She whispered grabbing a hold of Rachel's waist.

The brunette closed her eyes, reveling at the sensation of her butt pressing against Quinn. "My girlfriend's a beauty queen." She said hoarsely. She spun around and let Quinn gently push her against a locker.

Their kiss was hungry. Something about those damn workout clothes got them a little too hot.

With one hand Quinn caressed Rachel's cheek while the other roamed over her perfect toned stomach.

"Wanky!" Quinn growled before pulling away from Rachel to look at her best friend.

"That was hot." Brittany said standing by Santana's side.

Rachel blushed furiously while Quinn looked like she was about to punch both of them in the face.

"We better get out there before they come looking for us," Santana said to Quinn, "I mean, if you _mind_ people watching." She teased her friend, a smirk firm on her lips.

The Latina had to thank Coach Silvester for her fast reflexes, because they came in handy when Quinn threw her bottle of water at her.

"Not fast enough Quinnie!" Santana yelled as she ran out of the door dragging Brittany with her.

Rachel was wide-eyed. "What was _that_ all about?"

Quinn had a smile on her face that soon disappeared when she registered Rachel frightened expression. "What? Santana and I? It's nothing." Quinn laughed, "San and Britt are like my younger sisters, and like all younger siblings, they always know how to provoke the oldest one."

Rachel was smiling now. It was nice to see how well the three girls got along, but Quinn threw a freaking bottle at Santana! "But you could have hit her!"

"Pff! Hardly. Santana's like a fucking cat!"

Rachel slapped her arm, "Language, Quinn!"

"Seriously! Lord Tubbington hates her because he can't sneak up on her. One day Britt will invite you over and you'll see how he runs from her. For an obese cat, he surely runs fast though." Quinn looked like she had spaced out.

"I'm not the only one cute when rambling." Rachel beamed at her girlfriend as they moved towards the auditorium. Quinn blushed a little and gave Rachel a peck on her lips.

"But I must say, making out in the locker room, where anyone could walk in on us, was pretty hot and we should definitely do it again."

Quinn's jaw hit the ground. She stopped dead on her tracks, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

Rachel turned around to face Quinn. She got to the tip of her toes and whispered in her ear, "There are still a lot of sides to me that you don't know, baby." Rachel pulled back a little to see Quinn gulping, her pupils dilating. The brunette bit Quinn's lower lip, tugging on it before letting it go. Turning around, Rachel didn't wait for the blonde's response to walk into the auditorium.

Alone in the hallway, Quinn sighed, "Tease."

When the blonde finally got on stage she saw everyone there, including the new guy and Mack, who she had asked to be there so she could remember what is like to dance.

"Okay people! It's good to see all of you, including a couple of new faces."

"Hello, I'm Courtney Galiano –a.k.a. Mack. Quinn invited me today so I'll remember how to move my body. She smirked looking at Joe, making Sugar frown.

"Welcome Courtney." Mr. Schuester said. "I need to know, how many of you have ever taken dancing lessons?"

Mack, Tina, Rachel, Mike, Brittany, Sugar, and Quinn raised their hands.

"Good. And how many of you still take classes?"

Rachel, Tina, Brittany and Sugar kept their hands up.

"Great! What kinds of dances do you study?"

Rachel was the first to speak, "Classic and contemporary ballet."

"Tap." Tina said.

"Jazz." Sugar followed.

"I take a different class almost every day," Brittany stopped to remember them all, "Ballet, jazz, street, tango, and well, the Cheerios choreographies."

Everybody had their mouths open, except Quinn and Santana who was smiling proudly at her girlfriend.

"Wow! That's amazing Brittany!" Mr. Schuester said excitedly.

"Also, I teach kids ballet on Saturdays." She added.

"I'm surely going to need your help then." The teacher said, "Okay, for now we will stretch, just do what I do."

Mr. Schuester had them warming up for a while with the cheerios demonstrating which exercises were better.

"Now I want a line here in the front: Finn, Puck and Rory; Second line behind them: Brittany, Mike and Sugar; Third line: Joe, Kurt, Blaine and Santana; Fourth: Rachel, Quinn, Courtney and Tina." After they had shuffled around and got into place, Mr. Schuester continued, "I'm going to show you guys basic, basic steps. People in the second and fourth lines are ought to catch up faster, so I want you to help the friends in front of you, got it?" Fourteen heads nodded. "First move: step to the right, clap; step to the left, clap. I wanna hear you moving as if you were one, making a single sound. Ready? Five, six, seven, eight!"

Basically they trained right and left and keeping the tempo for an hour and a half, so there would be not a single hesitant move once they were on stage.

"Lord, I think I'll never ever mistake right and left again." Quinn said holding Rachel's hand as they walked to the parking lot.

"Me neither!" Rachel laughed.

"Did Shelby agree to have dinner with us tomorrow?"

"She was a little hesitant at first, but I told her I wanted my mother there to meet my girlfriend's parent. I think she's afraid of getting in some awkward situation if your mother starts to... Let's say, give too many ideas on how to raise Beth. I told her Judy is super sweet and she will respect her boundaries." Rachel explained as they got in the car.

"I'm a little nervous too," Quinn admitted starting the car, heading to Rachel's house. "I don't know how my mom will react to seeing Beth."

Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers. "Whatever happens, we will be there for her." The blonde smiled contently.

"Oh God! Do you think our parents will tell us stories of the time they dated?" Rachel shuddered at the thought.

Quinn shook her head as if trying to erase the mental image she was seeing. "I sure hope not!" She parked in front of Rachel's house and turned to her. "Do you want to sleep over tomorrow?" Quinn craved some _real_ alone time with Rachel. Santana and Brittany had walked in on them today; Leroy and Hiram walked by Rachel's door _all the freaking time_ to make sure they behaved. However, Quinn knows that after Judy falls asleep she is dead to the world.

Rachel shot Quinn a sly smile. She knew too well her girlfriend's motives behind the invitation, and if she's being honest, she needs this as much as Quinn. "I'd love to, baby. I'll talk to my dads about it."

They kissed goodbye and Rachel went straight to her room knowing her parents were out on a date. She turned the shower tap, going under the spray of water. Rachel let her body relax, her hands wondering, massaging her breasts, twitching hardening nipples.

Rachel had her eyes closed, her mind taking her back to the Cheerios locker, remembering how good it felt to have Quinn's hands exploring her abs. _In her mind, Santana and Brittany hadn't stopped them, they just stood there watching as Quinn moved her hand lower and lower until it was inside her pants_. Rachel leaned against the wall behind her, letting the water fall on her belly, and her own hand reaching her sex. She desperately wanted it to be Quinn's hand instead of hers.

_In her fantasy, the blonde slowly explored her folds, marveling at how wet she was._ The steam was making it hard for Rachel to breathe, but she couldn't get herself to stop now. Instead her hand moved more firmly, teasing her entrance and going back to her clit flicking it with her fingertips.

_In her mind, Quinn was nibbling her neck, left hand on her breast while a lithe finger entered her._ Rachel slowly buried her middle finger inside of her, biting her lip to keep her from moaning. _Quinn started to build a pace in her daydream, whispering sweet things on her ear._ Reaching her other hand to work on her clit, the images in her fantasy and the way her hands were working got Rachel on the verge of her orgasm. _She pictured Quinn whispering 'I love you' and with one last push of her finger _Rachel came moaning Quinn's name.

Panting, Rachel got totally under the water. _Twenty-five… Maybe I should be more flexible with my rules…_ She thought still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN: **As always, thank you all for the reviews, story alert, and favorite story. You're the best! Sorry a took so long to update, a lot of things are going down, but anyways... This chapter is basically Rachel/Quinn, so I hope you'll like it.

**AN2:** Song used: Little Marry Sunshine - Reefer Madness.

**AN3: ****Anexsis Hirotomi** - Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me! I hope I can continue to make you want to read more ;)

**Caseyrn12** - I tried to write some embarrassing moments like you suggested! And let me know what you think about Rachel "bending her rules".

**Please, read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel Quinn<strong>

**Chapter Nineteen**

Rachel was pacing back and forth in her room worrying her bottom lip in anticipation of tonight's events. Firstly, her parents were going to officially be introduced to her girlfriend's mother. Secondly, she was sure they wouldn't spare any embarrassing tales of when they were single and Rachel definitely didn't want to know about Leroy's fling with Judy.

Thirdly, and most importantly, her fathers had allowed her to spend the night at the Fabray's. Rachel felt butterflies taking over her stomach doing all kinds of crazy maneuvers. She wasn't going to lose her virginity tonight, but she was absolutely sure they were going to do things they hadn't done before.

"Rachel, honey?" She heard her daddy calling, "Shelby's here, let's get going!"

Earlier that day, Shelby had called them to ask if she could go with them so she wouldn't arrive alone, or early, or late… Rachel tried hard not to laugh at her mother, but now she knew from whom she had gotten the nervous rambling.

When she found out Shelby was her biological mother, Rachel had sat down with her fathers and had a serious talk with them trying to explain her desire to have the woman in her life even if it was only a small participation. After discussing all the implications of Shelby being a part of her life, Leroy and Hiram agreed to their daughter's wish.

"Coming!" She shouted, checking herself in the mirror one last time. Rachel had chosen an outfit she was sure Quinn would like.

Downstairs, she saw Shelby was as nervous as she was. "Hello, mother."

"Hello, darling. You look lovely." Shelby complimented but she discreetly raised her eyebrow at Rachel who simply shook her head looking at her with pleading eyes.

Rachel stretched her arms and Beth immediately leaned over Shelby to go to her. The three of them walked to Shelby's car while they waited for Leroy and Hiram to lock the house.

"Giving Quinn a little eye candy?" Shelby teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about, mother. I simply chose one of the many skirts I own, a cute blouse and matching heels."

"Probably one of the shortest skirts you own."

"Maybe…" Rachel couldn't bring herself to bluntly lie to her mother.

"Honey, I was young once too, you know? And let me tell you something, I know your relationship with Quinn is in its early stages and it's completely normal for you to want to impress her, but the way she looks at you… It's like you're her personal sun! You could show up tonight in sweats, with zero make up and she'd still tell you how incredibly beautiful you are."

Rachel's eyes were filled with unshed tears because for once in her life she didn't doubt what she was being told; for once in her life she felt confident in her relationship; for once she felt loved back.

"Let's go, girls. We don't want to be late." Hiram said getting in his car with Leroy.

"Okay, dad. We'll be right behind you."

**Meanwhile in the Fabray's residence…**

"Quinnie, do you think everything looks fine?" Judy asked looking at the dinner table biting her thumb.

"Mom! For the thousandth time, everything looks great! Please, relax." Quinn was really close to slapping some sense into her mother to stop her from freaking out when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She said already smiling at the thought of seeing Rachel.

"Quinn, my dear, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Leroy complimented when she opened the door.

"Thank you." She blushed a little. "Please, come in."

"LEROY! HIRAM!" Judy shouted running to hug her friends.

Shelby was completely shocked and when she turned to ask Rachel and Quinn what was going on, she saw both of them face-palming.

Catching her mother's confused expression, Rachel whispered, "Just wait a couple of minutes and you'll understand." Shelby nodded still a little uneasy.

Quinn did a double check on her girlfriend, who was by her side, and whispered to her, "You look beautiful, but that skirt is simply torture."

Rachel smirked satisfied. "Thank you. I must say that you look pretty amazing yourself and that your skinny jeans are having a similar effect on me."

Breaking their moment, Shelby asked, "Quinn, don't you want to introduce Beth to your mom?" The blonde nodded eagerly taking Beth in her arms.

Walking slowly to her mother, who was hysterically laughing at something Leroy had said, Quinn spoke softly, "Mom, I want you to meet Beth Corcoran."

Judy's eyes shone, "My God, she's beautiful!" She reached out and held one of Beth's tiny hands earning an eyebrow raise from the baby. Judy chuckled, "She looks just like you when you were her age. Well, except for the hair color." Looking up, Judy saw the uncomfortable looking brunette who now she could see how remarkably similar she is to Rachel. "Forgive my manners," She said with a sincere smile, "Whenever I see these two I go back to being a teenager. It's good to see you again in lighter circumstances, Shelby."

Shelby laughed a little nervous, "I couldn't agree more, Judy. It's nice to see you too." She offered her hand only to get a questioning look.

"Oh, I think we're past handshakes, don't you?" Judy smiled brightly pulling Shelby into a hug.

"Mom…" Quinn muttered face-palming again. "Why don't you give Shelby a little space, huh?"

"What? What did I do?" Judy looked from her embarrassed-looking daughter to her amused friends.

"You did nothing wrong Judy, it's okay." Shelby said relaxing a little.

"See, Quinnie? There's no need to get all red like that!" Judy said dismissively, motioning for her guests to move to the living room.

**An hour later…**

"Her name was Joanne. We started dating a short time after I moved to New York." Shelby told them when dinner was over, and they were all hanging in the dining room drinking – well, the adults were drinking. "She was a lawyer and God, she was a serious person, but she was everything I needed back then. I even broke up with my previous boyfriend to be with her. It was one of those earthshattering passions, you know? And I'll tell you this, that girl knew how to satisfy."

It was clear all the adults were tipsy – except for Hiram, the designated driver. They were loose, talking like they were childhood friends.

"The farthest I've been with a girl was a drunk make out session in college." Judy said laughing, making Hiram, Leroy and Shelby laugh with her.

"Well, the farthest I've been with a woman was what, Judes? Second base?" Leroy asked wiggling his brows.

"Oh my God! I am not hearing this!" Rachel whispered to Quinn.

"Right back atcha." The blonde replied wide-eyed with the whole scenario.

"How about you, Hiram? How far have you gone with the opposite sex?" Shelby asked feeling totally comfortable with them.

"Nuh-uh darling, the closest I've been to getting it on with a lady was the little cup we gave you." Hiram answered raising his glass.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Rachel mocked, "Can we _please_ watch a movie or something? It's just too much information for one night! And I'll be lucky if I don't end up having to go to therapy after this."

The four adults laughed freely.

"Aw, that's our little drama queen." Leroy said looking at his daughter with adoring eyes.

"Daddy!"

"What, honey? We love you just the way you are, but we know we've spoilt you." Leroy continued to tease her.

"You better be careful Shelby," Hiram said, "Otherwise Beth is gonna turn up like this one."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Rachel shrieked.

"Especially with Fabray blood running in her veins." Judy added. "Quinnie had the hardest time learning how to share."

"No, I didn't! Santana always broke my toys and father would always yell at me! That's why I didn't like to share my things." Quinn tried to defend her honor.

"That's why you made sure no one would look at Rachel?" Judy fired back too tipsy to notice her words were surely going to hit a chord.

"I-I…" Quinn stuttered in embarrassment looking down to her lap. "That was different…" She whispered so low, only Rachel who was sitting beside her heard. She only looked up when she felt Rachel's lips on her cheek.

"It's all forgiven, right baby?" The brunette asked and Quinn nodded with a silly love-struck grin.

"How about that movie?" Leroy asked trying to lift the mood again.

"Yes! A musical!" Hiram joined his husband.

"Quinn bought 'Funny Girl' after I sang 'Don't Rain on My Parade'." Rachel informed her parents.

"Such a classic…" Shelby said dreamingly. "Excuse me, I'm going to check on Beth to see if she's still sound asleep."

"Okay, 'Funny Girl' it is." Judy got up from her seat, "Quinnie, why don't you lead them to the living room again while I go get the DVD?"

Shelby, Hiram and Leroy got comfortable on the couch while Judy sat on the armchair to their left, and Quinn sat on the loveseat with Rachel on her lap.

Quinn was very relaxed, they had dimmed the lights and Rachel was snuggled up to her covered with a quilt. Quinn was certain she would fall asleep if they stayed like that for much longer, until... "What are you doing?" She whispered feeling a warm hand sneaking up under her shirt. Rachel discreetly shook her head, not even bothering to look at her.

Quinn made sure all the adults in the room were paying full attention to the movie before she decided to cave in to her lust and play along with her girlfriend's game. Since Quinn had laid eyes on Rachel's excuse of a skirt all she had wanted to do was nip her thighs, enjoying every bit of exposed skin, and that is exactly what she did.

Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, kissing her neck to stop a moan from erupting from her mouth. The blonde let her hand travel a little further, stopping when she got under her skirt. Quinn squeezed hard and as a response she felt Rachel's nails digging in the skin of her abs. She winced a little at the pain but she kept on smirking.

"You really like the risk of getting caught, don't you?" Quinn asked, whispering as low as she could. Rachel nodded digging her nails again.

"Guys," Shelby said making Rachel and Quinn jump in their seat, "It's getting late, I should go."

"Already?" Judy pouted. Pausing the movie she got up, "Okay, but you have to come around more often!"

"Maybe we should go too." Hiram said pulling Leroy up. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight." They said in unison without moving from their seat. Judy, Shelby and Hiram walked out of the living room but Leroy lingered back.

"Rachel, Quinn? I hope your hands don't wonder any further." And with that he was gone leaving two incredibly flustered teens.

Judy came back stopping by the door saying, "Girls, I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Are you going to stay here?"

"No." Quinn tried to mind her tone so she wouldn't sound too eager. "We're going to sleep too."

"Yeah right..." Judy shot her daughter an incredulous look. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely. As long as you two are comfortable with the pace you're setting, and as long as Rachel keeps listening to her parents' advices I won't ask you to keep the door open." Judy didn't want her daughter sneaking around doing things behind her back. Even without the risk of pregnancy, things could go wrong between them and she wanted Quinn to know she was there for her. "But please, I don't want to hear or see anything." She finished with a smile.

Even though it was awkward having her mother say these kinds of things in front of Rachel, Quinn was extremely glad for the support. "Thank you, mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight girls."

Rachel seriously felt like she was living in an alternative universe ever since she started dating Quinn, and boy was this universe better. "How about we go to your room?" She quietly asked kissing Quinn's neck.

The blonde threw the blanket covering them on the floor and she made Rachel move one of her legs so she was being straddled by the brunette. Rising to her feet and bringing Rachel up with her, Quinn started to walk toward her room. "Your wish is my command."

Rachel was giggling. It felt weird being carried around like that, but it was perfect. Quinn was being perfect as always.

When they got to her bedroom, the blonde kicked the door shut and Rachel locked it.

"I 'm so glad you're here." Quinn said kissing Rachel passionately.

"I'm happy too, baby." Rachel said back, letting her lips trace all he length of Quinn's neck.

"Mmm..." Quinn moaned. "I love when you do that." She said sitting on the bed keeping Rachel on top of her.

"What? This?" Rachel said teasingly, biting near Quinn's ear.

"Uh..." Quinn groaned licking her lips. "Yeah...That." The blonde slipped her hands under Rachel's blouse, scratching her back lightly. "Rach?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay with..." Quinn finished her question by tugging the hem of Rachel's shirt.

"I-I...Yeah, it's okay."

"Rach, talk to me."

Holding on to Quinn's neck, Rachel let her gaze fall. "I'm just a little concerned because I'm not as fit as you are."

"Rachel, look at me please." When she did Quinn continued, "Baby, you work out every day, you follow a healthy diet and even if you didn't do any of those things, you'd still look perfect to me." Rachel smiled brightly. "Besides, if one of us had to be worried, that person should me. I'm the one who had a child and I'm not on the Cheerios anymore."

"No baby, you're perfect! You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, nothing will change that."

Quinn's smile matched Rachel's, "I love you."

"I love you." Rachel said claiming Quinn's lips again. She grabbed Quinn's hands and guided them to her shirt. "Take it off..." She whispered in between kisses.

Quinn ran her hands over Rachel's torso, lifting her shirt in the process. She couldn't contain herself when she saw Rachel's black lace bra. Quinn kissed her collarbone and the top of her breasts, smiling when she felt Rachel's hand threading on her hair.

Quinn shivered when Rachel's hot breath tickled her ear, "You're overdressed." And without losing a beat Rachel stripped Quinn out of her shirt. "Wow, you are beautiful." She said taking a moment to look at her girlfriend. Quinn's creamy skin contrasting with her pink bra made Rachel think only one word could be used to describe her girlfriend, and that word was mouthwatering.

"I always love pink on you."

"I thought you might like it." Quinn smirked attaching her mouth to the top of Rachel's breast again.

"I think I'll like better off you."

Rachel's words made Quinn freeze. "Are you sure? That's a big step." She asked searching enticing brown eyes for any sign of hesitation.

The way Quinn cared about her made her whole body feel like jelly. "Yes, I'm sure. I know I'm a little self-conscious some times, but I trust you completely. I want to see you and I want you to see me."

They smiled and kissed again, slowly this time, savoring each other. Their hands moved in sync, finding their bras' clasps at the same time, neither one of them having any difficulty to open them. Staring at each other, they removed the items letting them fall on the ground.

"How are you so perfect?" Quinn whispered entranced by her girlfriend's beauty, her tanned skin was glowing and it looked so soft! Quinn gulped loudly, "Can I?" She asked bringing her hands up to Rachel's chest without actually touching her.

Rachel smiled shyly and nodded. Quinn was about to touch her but at the last second she moved her hands to Rachel's back and kissed Rachel's right nipple.

"Oh God!" Rachel moaned grabbing Quinn's hair.

The blonde smirked into Rachel's skin and swirled her tongue around her stiffened nipple, earning another moan and a rough tug to her hair. Quinn let her hands go to Rachel's thighs, massaging them making her squirm with overstimulation.

Quinn was thoroughly enjoying herself paying close attention to both nipples and getting giddy with the sounds Rachel was letting out, but before she knew, the brunette pinned her flatly on the bed.

"You always have to be in charge, don't you?" She said running a teasing finger between Quinn's breasts and down to her abs.

"Last I checked, you were the one on top." The blonde deadpanned, fully appreciating her view.

"You got that right." Rachel lowered herself and started peppering kisses on Quinn's neck, collarbone, the top of her breasts, and finally she took Quinn's left nipple between her lips and sucked it.

Quinn instinctively bucked her hips up causing friction where Rachel needed the most. The brunette was a little inexperienced but she wasn't naïve, she wanted to feel that again and she wanted to make Quinn feel it too. "Slide up, baby." Quinn eagerly obliged. "Off with your pants." Rachel commanded and the blonde could feel her body reacting to Rachel being so assertive.

"Rach, where is this going?" In her mind, Quinn thought Rachel wanted to go all the way and she wasn't sure they should be going this fast.

Rachel got up from the bed and while looking into her girlfriend's eye, she undid the button and the zipper of her skirt, letting it fall to the ground. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Quinn answered without losing a beat.

"Then lose your pants, Luce."

Every time Rachel called her Lucy, Quinn felt her heart swell because she knew Rachel only called her that when they were discussing serious issues.

Nervously, Quinn took off her pants and watched as Rachel climbed back on top of her. She felt wetness on her thigh when the brunette settled there. "Rach, you're so- Uh!" She was cut midsentence when Rachel pressed her own thigh against Quinn.

"What were you saying, babe?" She whispered on Quinn's neck already assaulting her pulsing point. Rachel wondered from where the hell she was getting all that confidence, but she decided not to question anything right now and just focus on the beautiful blonde underneath her.

"N-nevermind." Quinn stuttered out. She had her eyes scrunched shut and she was fisting the sheets trying to maintain any illusion of self-control she thought she still had.

Quinn could never describe how badly she wanted all of this and more, but she didn't want to screw it up because of lust, her fear of losing Rachel was greater than that.

"Luce?" Rachel's hot breath tickled her ear making her shiver. "Let go, baby." Her voice was surprisingly calm and steady. "I'm here, Luce. I want you." And saying that Rachel placed her palm over Quinn's chest where her heart was, and in that moment Quinn realized that whatever they were about to do wasn't just about lust, it was above all, about love.

She let go of the sheets and flipped them over. Rachel was simply radiant, smiling brighter than she ever had before. "I love you and I'll never get tired of saying it."

"And I'll never get tired of hearing it." Rachel said claiming Quinn's lips once more. The blonde was slowly grinding her thigh on Rachel's sex while the brunette did the same to her.

"Oh God, this feels so good!" Rachel purred.

"Mhm." Quinn groaned in agreement trying with all her might to keep the growing burn in her lower stomach in check because she didn't want to lose it so fast.

Rachel scratched Quinn's back when she felt teeth grazing her nipple, their movements were getting erratic and the only sound heard in the room was their moaning and groaning.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's butt silently pleading her to go a little harder and her wish was gladly met.

"Quinn, I'm feeling something. I-I…" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Quinn heard it loud and clear.

"I feel it too." She told Rachel.

"So close, so close, so close…" Rachel chanted and it was music to Quinn's ears.

"Me too, baby, me too." She needed just a little push, "Scratch my back again." Quinn begged.

Rachel shot her a sly smile and complied feeling Quinn buck her hips more violently, bringing them both dangerously close to the edge.

Quinn bit Rachel's nipple one more time and watched as her girlfriend furrowed her brow and gasped. Seeing for the first time Rachel coming did the trick for Quinn. She came moaning, "Rachel!"

They stayed still for a while, basking in each other's warmth. Quinn ran her nose against Rachel's knowing it always made her giggle. "I wish you were my first, you know?" She said drowning in brown eyes.

Rachel smiled sweetly at her, "I'm more than happy that you will be my first." Quinn smiled back and lied down beside Rachel.

"This was so much better than I could ever fantasize..." The brunette said absently playing with Quinn's choppy hair. Their state of undress never for a second bothered either of them.

"And did you fantasize a lot about it?" Quinn smirked.

"Let's just say that's very hard to keep you out of my mind."

It was amazing how comfortable they felt with each other, neither Quinn nor Rachel ever thought they would find someone that would make them feel like this.

They were in silence for a couple of minutes before Rachel chuckled.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"The scratch thing." A smirk was plastered on Rachel's face while Quinn blushed and looked at the ceiling. As much as they loved each other, some issues still made them feel a little embarrassed. Rachel snickered again and started singing lowly, "_I feel a little naughty._" Quinn kept looking up without saying a word. "Baby, sing: _Maybe, I'll help you relax_."

Quinn sighed already smiling. She couldn't believe Rachel was singing right after they had the best orgasm of their lives. Nevertheless, she sang the line.

Happy Quinn was relaxing, Rachel continued singing, "_I'll tie you up with phone cord_." Rachel moved back on top of Quinn. "_We'll play with whips and nipple clips and candle wax_." Rachel began to tease Quinn's nipples making the blonde blush even more furiously, but this time arousal was the cause of it.

Quinn knew Rachel was trying to say in her own way that she was okay with the "scratch thing", so Quinn held Rachel's waist and sang, "_Now hold on, Marry Sunshine. Let's not get carried away_."

"_Just call me Marry Wanna, and Marry's got some scary little games to play!_" Rachel was laughing between the words remembering the scene in the movie, which was really hilarious. "_I'll leather you up_."

"_Who, me?_" Instead of feigning fear like in the movie, Quinn smirked and raised her brow in a true Fabray manner.

"_I'll give you a shave_." Rachel scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"_Shave?_" Quinn mimicked her girlfriend's expression as if saying, 'We can skip that 'cause it won't be necessary.'

"_I'll paddle you, I'll straddle you my little slave_." Rachel grounded her hips down to emphasize her words, "_Down on your knees, it's pointless to fight_." And before saying the next line Rachel leaned over Quinn and to whisper in her ear, "_Save your strength, it's gonna be a lengthy night_."

Quinn crashed her lips on Rachel's, kissing her searingly. Before they even registered they were grinding against each other again, ragged breaths and moans were all they could hear.

They were so caught up in their own word that they didn't realize how loud they were being.

"Girls! I didn't want to hear anything, remember?" Judy's voice came blasting from behind the door.

"Holly shit!" Quinn screamed in surprise almost knocking Rachel over.

"I'm sorry, mom!"

"Sorry, Judy!"

Rachel lied by Quinn's side and with just one glance they both started laughing their asses off.

"I think we should sleep..." Rachel said catching her breath.

"Yeah, I think we should." Quinn agreed pulling Rachel into her. "Goodnight, love." She said kissing Rachel's temple.

"Goodnight, baby."


End file.
